Legend of Spyro: A Dark Revenge
by Talos889
Summary: Matt, Martha, and Archer are sucked into a new world with no idea how they got there except a voice in their heads that promised to kill them. Even worse, the new worlds hero has disappeared into their world and they get roped into saving him. Follow these three teens as they fight their way on Earth and in the Dragon realms trying to find answers to their questions.-On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Strange Happenings

**Hey people! This my very first story! I have been a fan of FanFiction for a short while now and have been wanting to write a story for a long time. So please no flames. Just good criticism and reviews. P.M me if you have any suggestions or questions.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Spyro franchise ( though I wish I did!). I only own my O.C.s. Any characters or situations that are simaler to anyone else's is completely coincidental and/or accidental.**

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter 1: Portal to Another World

"Matthew Reedman!"

Matt was jerked to wakefulness by his teachers voice. The 15 year olds sandy brown hair fell in front of his piercing pine green eyes. Matt brushed it away as he answered his teacher in a groggy voice that betrayed his tiredness.

"Yes Mr. Lewis."

Mr. Lewis frowned at Matt. "I know History can be boring at times, but try not to fall asleep again. Please. This is the fourth time today. The next time I will have to send a letter home to your parents and I do not want to do that."

Matts cheeks flushed a bright shade of red with embarrassment. "Yes sir. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Mr. Lewis sighed and slowly shook his head. "Just see that it doesn't."

The rest of Matt's class started chuckling at his embarrassment, a few of the braver ones giving out a full laugh. The only ones in the class that weren't laughing, were Matt's only friends Martha Codlin, and Archer Sprig. Both were sitting in front of him. Martha's shoulder length black hair swayed slightly as she turned to stare at Matt with her startlingly bright blue eyes. Archer looked at him with a slight frown, his messy blonde hair covering his eyes but Matt knew that the brown orbs that the hair concealed were staring straight at him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Archer asked his frown turning into a worried look. "You've never fallen asleep in class before. Least of all History! It's you favorite class."

"I'm fine, just really tired. I have not been getting a lot of sleep lately."

"And why is that?" Asked Martha her eyes boring into Matt, like they were trying to see into his soul.

Their faces were laced with worry. They were right, he had never fallen asleep in class before; least of all History! Matt sighed, he knew that the two of them would not let this go.

"I will tell you after school. Meet me at my house at about... 5 o'clock. I will tell my parents that we will be expecting you two over for dinner." Matt whispered as Mr. Lewis continued the lesson on WWII. He might be a lenient teacher and a family friend but talking in class was something even he didn't tolerate from anyone. Least of all respectable students.

Martha and Archer nodded their heads and turned their attention back to Mr. Lewis. But try as he might, Matt could not get his attention back on the lesson. And learning about the World Wars was his favorite subject in History so that was really strange. His mind kept going back to the dream he had been having for the past few weeks. It was always the same. Two dragons, one with a heavyset build and purple scales, a gold underbelly, two golden horns and a spade shaped blade on its tail. The other was more lithe and thinner than the purple one. It had black scales, a dark pink underbelly, six white horns and a curved blade with a round notch in one side at the end of its tail.

The two dragons were fighting another dragon, a large purple one with a face, or muzzle in this case, was just a mess of horns. He couldn't see what the rest of the dragon looked like because it was veiled in shadow. Fire, ice, electricity, earth, some sort of green goo that burned like acid if the large dragons reaction was anything to judge by, and something like a purple laser beam was used by the two purple ones. There was a lot of other stuff flying around, literally, that Matt could not describe as the three dragons battled in a fiery red cavern. It had a large stone platform in the middle and magma surrounded it giving the room its red color. The dream always ended with the small purple and black dragon defeating the large purple dragon and the entire earth shaking and breaking apart. The small purple dragon then started to glow with a purple light at the black dragon hugging it and whispering something in the purple dragons ear. The strange thing was, that Matt could hear everything in the dream except for the voices.

Matt shook his head, trying to get his attention back to the lesson. _'Why can't I get this_ _dream out my head? Its really bugging me.'_ He glanced over at the clock_ 'Good, only 5_ _more minutes until school is out. Then I can go home and think about a way to explain this to Archer and Martha.'_

Matt turned his attention back to Mr. Lewis, listening to him drone on about the landing of the Normandy Beaches. He stood up to show a chart on the Allies landings when the school bell rang. Matt stood up to leave with rest of the students and went to get his homework from Mr. Lewis. After gathering his assignment from his teacher, Matt went out into the hall and walked to his locker. He stopped in front of it and reached for the combo lock. Suddenly he was spun around and slammed into the locker. Matt groaned, and looked at his attacker.

_'Figures.'_

It was the schools bully, Arthur Williams. He was a big, beefy kid with a really bad attitude. His parents owned the school and that seemed to give him free reign to do whatever he wanted. He had gotten suspended before and was back the very next day with a warning from his parents to the entire school. They threatened to fire anyone who did anything to their 'precious baby'. That just fueled the fires that he had for beating up kids 'weaker' that him. The truth was that he couldn't stand being second fiddle and anyone doing better than him. Matt knew that he would regret it when he had beaten Arthur in a game of basketball earlier.

Matt sighed knowing what was coming. "What do you want?"

Arthurs face split into a wide sneer. "You should know what I want by now. I just want to hove some fun with you. Out back. In an alley. With no adults around to mess it up."

Matt groaned. He knew he shouldn't egg Arthur on but... "Really? Are you that big of a baby that you can't take a simple loss?"

Arthurs face twisted with rage. If there was one thing that he hated more than not being the best, it was being called a baby.

"You think your so tough eh?" He hissed between clenched teeth, spitting in Matts face. "When I'm done with you there won't be anything left to call tough! It will all be squishy and busted!"

Arthur drew back a fist and slammed it into Matts face. Matts head flew back and collided with the locker making a rather large dent. Blood ran freely down his nose and his lip was split right down the middle. He fell onto the floor holding his hand on his lip trying to stop the bleeding.

"Arthur Williams!" The sharp voice of Mr. Lewis throughout the hallway.

Arthur kicked Matt in the gut one more time and took off into the flood of students exiting the school to avoid the teachers wrath. He curled up on the floor holding his nose and gut. Mr. Lewis quickly strode through the and bent over his student.

He shook his head. "That boy has done this one to many times. I am going to report him to the school and get him suspended if it costs me my job!"

"I'm fine Mr. Lewis. Don't bother. You know nothing will come of it anyway and I rather see you keep your job. I just need to get home and put a band aid on it and I'll be fine. "

Mr. Lewis smiled at the boy and shook his head. "You constantly surprise me with your stubbornness young man. Just be careful that it doesn't get you in trouble."

The history teacher stood up and extended an arm to help Matt up. Matt gratefully took it and he was hauled to his feet. Matt wiped the blood off his face with the back of his hand and flashed his favorite teacher a smile.

"I won't Master!" He gave Mr. Lewis a mock bow.

Mr. Lewis smiled. He had been teaching Matt mixed martial arts since he was a little boy and Matt made sure that he never forgot it. That was the attitude that he would never forget from this boy. He admired it as well. It had help Matt succeed in many areas of life and persevere in many more. He nodded his head and fell into the flow of the students leaving the school, still intent on speaking to the principle about Arthur.

Matt turned around and opened his locker; new and improved with the dent in the front. He pulled out his jacket and replaced the few books that he didn't need. He slammed the locker shut and locked it. Spinning around he walked past the few students who were still in the school and through the door; ready to face the rest of the day.

* * *

Matt slammed face first into a solid brick wall, breaking the clot in his nose and causing him to fall to his knees.

"C'mon Reedman! A baby puts up a better fight!" Arthur jeered.

Matt had exited the school and started walking home when Arthur had found him again. He wasn't one to let an insult go it would seem. He and his gang of the few boys he got along with had grabbed him and drug him into an alley behind the school.

"No teacher to save you now huh!"

Matt just let his body take it, knowing he could not do anything about it. He curled up and moved his arms into protective positions when they decided to hit a few of the more painful parts but other than that, he really didn't so anything about it knowing the beating would be over soon.

They finally got bored with him just laying there and left him to tend to his bruises. As Matt struggled to his feet he look at his watch.

'4:30! Crap! I'm meeting Martha and Archer in 30 minutes!'

Arthur had been beating him for over an hour! Not only would he be late for his meeting with Archer and Martha, his parents would be extremely worried about him not calling and saying that he would beats getting home from school. He stood up and winced as a few of the more painful bruises sent spikes of pain through his body. As he bent down to pick up his books and papers, a dark cobalt blue dragon flashed before his eyes. Matt stumbled backward with a hand clasped over his forehead as a agonizing jolt shot through it. Matt dropped to a crouch as the pain subsided. It was like someone had shoved a nail through his head! After a few minutes the pain disappeared as fast as it had came and only a slight headache remained. A slight itch developed on his left upper arm, near his shoulder. The itch worsened and Matt began to scratch harder.

'Ah! Sweet relief!'

Matt finally hit the spot were it itched the most. He scratched until he felt something start to come off. He looked and… wait was that skin!? Matt pulled up his shirt sleeve and stared in shock. His skin was peeling like a bad sunburn and underneath was blue.. something. It was shiny and hard with thin lines of a lighter shade of blue running through it. As Matt looked at it the blue started to spread. Once the thing spread his breathing sped up. Soon it covered his entire arm and was making its way down his chest frontside.

Matt tried to calm himself down. Taking deep breaths he pulled out the jacket that was in his bag and put it on. He tried to think about this logically. People don't start turning blue for no reason at all. Maybe this had something to do with the dream he was having. He needed to talk to Archer and Martha and maybe his parents.

Picking his stuff up off the ground, Matt raced home hoping to find some answers. Dodging through the streets and around people he came onto his street. Running down it he arrived at his front door out of breath and wheezing. Raising his hand to turn the knob he noticed a note taped to the front door just below the peephole. Matt pulled it up and brought it closer so he could read it.

Matt,

Your Father and I are out to dinner. There is some food in the fridge and some cookies on the counter. We couldn't get ahold of you via your phone so we went ahead and left on our date.

Love,

Mom

Matt groaned and slammed a palm into his forehead. He had forgotten that his parents would be out tonight. Peering a little closer he saw some fine print written in his mothers handwriting.

P.S When you wash the dishes, don't turn the water up to high you might burn yourself.

"Ahh Mom." Matt smiled "Overprotective as always."

"Hey, Matt!" Cheerful voice called from the direction of the sidewalk.

Martha and Archer were walking down the sidewalk to his house. Matt checked his watch. He had gotten there right on time. He looked back up and waved at his two friends.

" Hi guys!" Matt called. "My Mom and Dad are out tonight so we have the house to ourselves. Come on in."

Soon all three of them were crashed out on the various chairs in the living room. Martha was sprawled out on the sofa to Matt's left and Archer was sitting upright in Matte dads chair. Matt was stuck in the middle, between his two interrogator like friends. He began shifting uncomfortably at the stare that Archer had been giving him since they all had sit down. Well that and his entire body had started to itch something fierce again.

"Alright Matt, what's bothering you." Archer asked. "You seem to be… distracted a lot."

"Right to the point, eh Archer?" Matt joked. "No time for cookies?"

Matt offered a plate with said food upon it. He had grabbed them when the three of them had come into the living room. Martha snagged one and was happily munching on it when Matt proffered one to Archer. All he got in return was death glare. Matt held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright alright. I get it your worried about me." He said "Just don't blame me if you don't believe me."

Matt shifted himself forward and placed the plate of cookies on the end table and began to speak.

"It all started a few weeks ago. I started to have nightmares about three dragons fighting in an underground cavern…"

This continued for the better part of an hour until Matt sat back and took a deep breath. He looked at Archers and Martha's faces. They were covered in disbelief. Matt sighed and hung his head.

" If you don't believe me that's fine." Said Matt slightly put out at his friends reaction.

"Matt that's not the reason." Martha said shifting in her seat. "It's just I have had the same exact dream for the past few weeks."

"Me too." Said Archer. "Why would we all- Martha? Why is your arm turning paler?"

"You weren't supposed to see that." Martha answered folding her arms over her chest. She started to stand up but clutched her head and fell back down heavily.

Matt started to get up." Hey what's wron-" he fell down hard clutching his own head with Martha falling onto the floor clutching her own head and howling in pain.

**"SO… THESE ARE THE CHILDREN THAT** **ARE DESTINED TO DEFEAT ME** **AGAIN."**A dark, growling voice thundered through Matt's head. It felt like it was going to split his skull wide open!

"Hey! What's wrong?!" Archer stood up from his chair and started approaching Matt and Martha. He took a few steps before a small swirling, dark purple vortex opened at his feet and he fell in. Archer screamed and grabbed the floor on the outside of the vortex and hanging there.

Matt crawled over and reached out a hand to help Archer before an invisible force slammed him into the ground.

**"AH, AH, AH. CAN'T HAVE THAT. THIS ONE COULD BE USEFUL TO ME. I THINK I WILL TAKE HIM."**

The ground started to shake and Archer lost his grip. Matt watched helplessly as Archer fell down into the depths of the pit. As soon as Archer was out of sight the edges of the pit started to become ragged and it was starting to shrink.

_**'Go'**_

A soft authoritative voice spoke that single word. It was the last thing Matt heard before he threw himself into the purple vortex after Archer. His mind started to fade as he stared at the ceiling of his living room. Just before the blackness took Matt, he thought he saw a person fall into the vortex behind him.

* * *

Edited: 06/26/15


	2. Chapter 2: Disappearance

**_Pain_**. That's what Matt felt. An indescribable, ripping pain that was slowly tearing through him jerking him into a fully conscious state. Matt opened his mouth in a silent scream

It felt like his skin was on fire while being torn off slowly and deliberately and his bones where being snapped in half and melted while being molded into different shapes.

Matts shoulder blades felt like they were being pulled out of his very body and he had a intense headache, like something was trying to grow out the top of his head into different shapes and sizes. Matt had been letting out a silent scream until a new wave of pain ripped through his already tortured body. It was then that a scream tore itself out of him with a sound that was something akin to a roar.

A loud scream and something that seemed like a yowl of pain, echoed his sounds of pain. Matt's eyes shot open and darted madly about to find the source of the sounds of pain. He found them. Matt sighed a sigh of relief and worry. They sounds were coming from Archer and Martha. Matt looked closer at his two friends. He was worried about them. Archer, for some strange reason, had involuntarily fallen into the purple hole while Martha. Actually, he didn't know why Martha was here. Maybe she had jumped in after him? That didn't matter now. What mattered was what the heck was going on!

Matt tried to move closer two his two friends but as soon as he made a move, a wave of pain ripped through him. He let out another scream but this time it came out in the form of a roar. And a rather loud one at that. Matt's hands flew up to his mouth in response to the unnatural noise. A dark… something, flew through his vision as he brought his hands up to his mouth.

There it was again! Just under his nose? The only things that are there are, his, arms... Matt's eyes shot down and the almost popped out of his head at what he saw. His arm, was… 'pulsating'. It was pulsing the dark blue that is arm had been turning earlier that day. He slowly brought his arms down and looked at them. They were just pulsating blue. Not the strangest thing that has happened to him today.

"Hmm. That's weird." Matt said.

With much effort and pain pain on his part, Matt slowly looked around. He was in what seemed like a space with dark purple and inky black darkness flashing in and out of existence around him. Other than that, it there was nothing. Just a void surrounding him. Matt's eyes roved around until they came to rest upon Archer and Martha. They had stopped moving! Matt reached his arm towards them heedless of the pain. Matt shook his head as his arm started to go blurry. His vision started to fade into blackness. Matt tried to fight it but was unable to. He slipped into a calm, peaceful darkness with no pain.

* * *

"Gotcha!"

A purple dragon had a playful smile on his face. His dearest friend and ally had just tackled him. The black dragoness lay on top of him with her paws on his shoulders.

" I should think not, Cynder." Replied the purple one rolling and pushing Cynder off of him.

"Aww. Couldn't you let me pin you just once Spyro?" Cynder said with a goofy grin on her face.

" Nope." Spyro said playfully shoving her off the hillside the two teenage dragons were playing on.

Cynder laughed and spread her wings, taking off. Spyro couldn't help but grin at her antics. He spread his wings and launched himself into the air beside her. Cynder looked at him slyly and slammed into his side

" Hey!" Yelled Spyro.

Spyro understood her actions right now. They had just defeated Malefor, the Dark Master, and had saved the entire Dragon Realms. They deserved a little fun for once. Spyro was still amazed that he was even alive but was more suprised at what Cynder had said before he brought the world back together 'I love you' Where her exact words. It still made Spyro giddy with happiness thinking about it.

'She loves me!' He thought happily 'Me! I can't believe it! Now I just need to tell her how I feel. I hope I don't freeze up before I can tell her.'

Spyro had just gotten the courage to fly over to Cynder and tell her when a gigantic Portal opened up just a few feet from his right side. He didn't notice it as he was to focused on getting to Cynder.

"Spyro!"

Spyro looked down. There was Hunter, his bipedal cheetah friend waving Both of his arms frantically at him.

"Hi Hunter!" Spyro waved cheerfully back at him thinking Hunter was just glad to see him.

"Spyro! Get away from that Portal! When it closes anything close will be sucked into it! Including you!"

Cynder had heard the entire exchange between the two males. Realizing the danger Spyro was in, Cynder thrust her wings upward and in one powerful stroke launched herself towards Spyro.

"Spyro!" Shouted Cynder.

Flapping madly, she flew to Spyro, but it was to late. The Portal was closing, sucking Spyro into it. Just as suddenly as the Portal appeared, it vanished without a trace... Spyro with it.

Cynder slowly stopped flapping and glided down to the ground. They had jut gotten through the worst cataclysm the world has ever seen and Spyro gets sucked in by a stupid Portal! Cynder slammed a paw into the ground. It just wasn't fair!

"Why! Why could I not have been faster! I could have saved him, now he's gone." She wailed, continually slamming her clenched paw into the ground.

Hunter approached her warily. He knew how dragons could be when they lost someone that was dear to

them. Terredor had been proof of that all those years ago. His ears perked up as he heard a noise. Someone was screaming in fear. Hunter looked up and his mouth opened slightly.

" Oh dear. Ancestors help us." He whispered. " Uh Cynder. We have a problem!

"What is it!" She snapped tears flowing from her eyes.

Hunter simply pointed up. Cynder's eyes grew wide at what she saw and let out a small gasp of surprise. Three figures were falling from where the Portal had disappeared. Cynder immediately unfurled her wings and shot into the air like a rocket. The creatures that were falling from the sky were small enough that she could catch all three of them.

Two of them were close together and the third was a little ways away from those two. Cynder decided to catch the ones that were closer together. She leveled off and got above the falling "things". Getting a good look at them, Cynder realized that she had no clue as to what these creatures were. They were bipedal's, ape-like in form just not hunched over and only had hair on the top of their heads. Cynder mentally slapped herself.

_Nows not the time. I can figure out what they are later._

Cynder dove and caught the two ape-like creatures in her back claws and looked down. She and the last creature were to close to the ground. The ones she had caught were unconscious and their limbs were flailing madly in the wind.

"I'm not going to be able to catch it in time!" Cynder cried.

Suddenly one of the creatures started to shake and its limb movements became more erratic. Cynder turned to look back at the creature just as one of its upper limbs hit just above her ankle causing her to reflexively let go. Without the extra weight Cynder shot forward and caught the third creature. This one was obviously awake as it was screaming its head off in fear. Cynder wheeled around expecting to see the creature she dropped to flail through the air. What she saw instead was almost the weirdest thing she had ever seen! And that was saying something! The creature looked like it had sprouted wings and a tail! It was turning into a dragon before her very eyes!

Cynder felt the creature she had just caught stiffen in fright. She opened her mouth to ask if he was alright and turned her head to look at him. No words came from her mouth as she beheld the sight. Instead of two of the creatures, she held one and a female leopard. Cynder felt her mouth open and close trying to formulate the question.

"What the HECK?!" She shouted. "What in the world is going on here?!

The only creature thing left promptly when it did, fainted dead away.

"Typical." Cynder grumbled. "Even these things know judge me." She took another glance at it. "It looks a little like Hunter at least. Maybe the cheetahs know something about these things and why the other two are different now."

A loud crash shook Cynder out of her reminiscings. She shook her head and realized she forgot something very important.

"Crap! I forgot about the third one!"

Cynder tried to land, but with a leopard in her back paws and the unfamiliar creature in her front, the most she could do was land in a un-dignified heap on the ground.

"Cynder! Are you alright!?"

Hunter was sprinting over to where she had landed. Cynder got up carefully. The motionless bodies were crumpled under her.

" I am fine Hunter. Check on these two. I need to check on the other one!" She ordered him.

Hunter nodded as Cynder sprinted off to the place where the other creature had landed, Hunter check on the ape-like creature and the female leopard. Hunter blushed, both the motionless forms were naked. As he could see no physical injuries, Hunter took off his cape and covered the leopardess. Not knowing what the obviously male 'thing' wanted Hunter decided to be safe and covered it with a blanket from his pack. Hunter looked over at the leopardess once more. She had graceful feline features and snowy white fur speckled with black spots. He had never seen a coat like it. Hunter them turned to the thing. It had the same basic structure of an ape just without the hunched back. It's almost white fur on top of its head was almost comical.

_I wonder what this thing is. It certainly odd._

"Hunter!"

Hunter turned and saw Cynder slowly plodding toward him with a dragon on her back. The dragon was about Cynders size and looked almost exactly like Spyro except for his scale color and a few other differences. He had a dark cobalt blue outer scaling with streaks of purple running through it. His underbelly was a light gold as were his horns (which looked exactly like Spyros) and his spines that ran down his back. His wings were a light blue with almost black purple streaks running through them. His maw was a little squarer than Spyros and his tailblade looked like nothing Hunter had ever seen before. It's base was a large flat circle, it had three blades sticking off of the rear of it. The two outer blades edges faced away from the inner blade. The inside of the outer blade was ramrod straight and the other side angled down to a sharp point. As the dragon shifted on Cynders back Hunter got a clearer view of the outer blade. The blade was not flat as Hunter originally thought but was thicker than the cutting edge of the blade so that it slanted down to the edge. The inner blade faced the opposite side of the outer blade, it faced up rather than to the side. The inner blade was serrated and tapered down to a point following the outer blade. All in all it looked like a dangerous weapon the outer blades being about 12 inches long and the inner 9 to 10 inches long.

"Hunter! A little help here he's heavy!"

Hunter sprang over and help lift the dragon off of Cynders shoulders and lay him on the ground. Cynder rolled her shoulders, it felt good to have that weight off of her shoulders, her wings were beginning to feel a bit squashed as well.

Cynder looked around. She had landed on the fringes of a great forest. She blanched, this was a bad area to set up camp for any length of time. Wolf-hounds liked to hunt on the edge of the forest.

"Hunter we need to get moving. We could be attacked by the Hounds any minute now."

" Well we can't carry the three of them. But I do have this."

Hunter held up a strange orb. It was green with a gold band encircling it.

"What is that." asked Cynder." Did the Guardians give it to you?"

" This is a tracking device and the Guardians gave it to me. I was supposed to activate it when I found you and Spyro."

"Well, how do you activate it?" Cynder asked.

Hunter sighed. " Only Spyro is supposed to be able to activate it. But if I break it the Guardians will find me. Will find us. The energy that it releases is something that Volteer can sense through the air."

"Why not have him try and touch it?" Cynder said motioning toward the other dragon. "He looks pretty similar to Spyro."

"Can't hurt to try." Hunter said.

He walked over and place the orb on the dragons head in between its horns. The orb glowed with a faint light.

Hunter gasped "Only Spyro was supposed to be able to activate it! But, I can't argue with results." Hunter shrugged." Alright let's get a campfire going and wait for the Guardians to find us."

"I'll go gather some wood." Cynder volunteered as she started to walk into the forest.

"And I will be here. Looks like that one is waking up." Replied Hunter motioning to the leopardess.

Cynder nodded and started off to gather wood. Hunter returned to watching the two unconscious forms and the partialy unconscious form of the leopardess.

* * *

Six books landed with thump on a well worn desk. a teal dragon looked up from the book he was reading. Three of the books he didn't recognize and one he knew all to well. One of the books was purple and Spyro was on its cover. The next one was blue with purple streaks and a dragon that the teal one didn't recognize on the cover. The next two were white one with a leopardess on the front and another with something he had never seen before, only read about. The teal dragon opened the cover of the first unfamiliar book. At the beginning of the unfamiliar dragons book he raised his eye crests a litte.

"And now the adventure begins." Ignitus slapped the book shut. "Some explaining will be necessary when these three arrive at the Temple."

* * *

(Authors Note)

(Edited 07/01/2015)


	3. Chapter 3: Revaltions

**Hi guys! First chapter of the new year! ( for me anyway) Over 150 views and 4 favs! Keep em comin! Thanks for the advice Slulldom! I experimented and figured out how to use the built in dividers. Still can't figure out how to use the bold. It just works sometimes and sometimes doesn't. Heres how to find them. Just go to the document manager page and click on a saved document. If we are using the same document editor it should be the 5th button from the bold button, the one to the left of the slanted L with small x.**

Chapter 3: Revalations

Martha slowly opened her eyes. Her head ached and she was itchy all over. The first thing she noticed was a blanket draped over her and it was nightime. But the blanket was not like any blanket she had seen before. It seemed to be made out of a rubbery material with a soft inside. The next thing she noticed was she was in a wooded area instead of Matt's living room. Martha heard a noise off to her right. She slowly turned her head that way. Martha saw a humanoid figure adding wood to a cheery red fire. She sat up, a little to fast as it seemed. Her head throbbed with renewed pain.

"Oohh. My head." Martha stood up holding a hand to her head.

Martha saw the figure glance over in her direction it's features obscured by in shadows. It immediately looked away and cleared its throat.

"Could you please cover yourself. It's embarrassing." The figure had a soft voice yet it carried the weight of someone who had seen a lot in his time.

Martha looked down and stiffened in shock. She was naked. Completely naked. Then she noticed something else. She was furry! She had creamy white fur with little black ringlets all over her body. Martha sat down...Hard. She grabbed the blanket and covered herself up. Then she saw something disturbing. A tail. A 'tail'!It was cream colored with a black tip and black rings circling it every few inches. Martha reached her hands, no paws, she realized, and picked it up. She felt an unfamiliar sensation on her rear.

_No. This can't be mine._

To make sure she gave it a sharp tug. Pain radiated from the bottom of her spine. This was not natural, not at all! She stared at what had been her hands and started to tear up. Martha placed her head in her paws and cried. Feeling something weird, she let her paws go over the unfamiliar shape. She had a muzzle. A muzzle! Martha slammed her head back into her paws and sobbed. The strange figure wordlessly walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Martha turned and started to cry into his chest. He whispered a few soothing words to her but Martha barely heard them. it was just to much for her to handle.

* * *

Matt groaned. His body was throbbing, it felt like he had been hit by a semi truck. He rolled over and stared at what he saw. It was a snow leopard. But... It was standing on two legs like a human. It was dressed in a light brown leather tunic with dark brown leggings. It's feet were uncovered and it was standing by a fire that lit up the surrounding darkness.

"What in the world?" Matt tried to sit up to get a better look at the leopard thing but failed and fell on his face. "Oof!"

The leopard snapped its head back and looked at Matt. He stared into its eyes, they were glistening with tears.

"What's wrong?"asked Matt. There was something familiar about the face. The muzzle and fur made it look almost unrecognizable but Matt knew one of his best friends face anywhere.

"Martha?" He asked hopefully.

A flicker of recognition flashed across the leopards face. " Matt?" She whispered her voice clearly feminine.

Matt nodded, still struggling to rise. "What is going on? And what happened to you. I distinctly remember you being less… 'furry'.

"Ask him." Martha motioned to another figure that was sitting by the fire.

The figure got up and walked over to where Matt lay. He still couldn't get up and was tempted just stop trying all together.

"So, your finally awake. I was thinking you would've woken up last, considering the fall you took, not him." He said pointing to a motionless lump by the fire. He chuckled a little bit " I knew your kind are really durable but that was just ridiculous. My names Hunter, what's yours?"

Matt was a little confused at what Hunter said.

_Your kind? That was a little strange and humans aren't really that durable. We are kinda squishy. And what fall?_

"Matt." He answered.

"Nice to meet you Matt." Hunter said extending a hand. Paw. Whatever.

Hunter was a cheetah with light orange fur with black spots everywhere except his face. His eyes were a dark green. Matt extended his arm to greet the pawshake. Matt was surprised at what he saw. Instead of the usual skin, what greeted him where dark cobalt blue and purple scales with a three clawed paw. Matt's arm stopped moving as he went motionless, staring at his arm. Hunter, feeling a bit awkward lowered his arm and sat back down by the fire.

Matt blinked. "This is not happening. Not at all."

Martha leaned down. "I know Matt. It's a lot to take in. I mean, look at me. I'm a cat. A cat for crying out loud! You just have to settle down."

Matt looked up at Martha. "What am I? Where are we? More importantly where is Archer?"

"You are a dragon and we are in the Valley of Avalar in the Dragon Realms." The new voice seemed to come from above Matt. It was a deep baritone that seemed to shake the very ground. Matt turned his head and looked up. He slammed his head down onto the ground.

"Why is it that nothing surprises me now." Matt groaned. He shakily got to his feet, he wobbled quite a bit and was leaning backwards slightly. A quick glance backwards confirmed his suspicions. He had wings and a tail. Matt shook his head in defeat. He sat down heavily on his haunches and turned his head to greet the newcomer. It was a rather large dragon, green in color with many battle scars. His horns curled like ram horns and his tailblade was a large, round club with spikes all over it.

"Ah Master Terredor. It's nice to see you again." Hunter bowed to the landing dragon.

"I trust that your mission was successful. Have you found Spyro and Cynder yet?" Terredor asked.

"Not excactly sir." Hunter gulped. "I found them but Spyro... Spyro he disappeared."

" And Cynder?" Terredor questioned. " Please don't tell me she disappeared to."

" Nope. She's right here." A black dragoness appeared from the woods at the edge of the camp.

"Cynder, good to see that you are safe and sound. Now, what exactly happened to Spyro." Terredor sounded worried.

_'He must really care for this Spyro person,_ _whoever he is'_

Matt stepped, well more like lurched, toward Martha, who had been tending the fire ever since Terredors arrival and sat down. It was strange sitting as a... dragon. It felt as if he was halfway between standing and squatting with his... butt? Haunches? Flat on the ground.

" He was sucked into a Portal. These three came out of it after Spyro was sucked in." Cynder nodded to Matt, Martha, and the covered lump on the ground that was Archer. Matt straightened up as he felt Terredors eyes study him. Terredors eyes seemed to stare into his very soul taking in all of what made him Matthew Reedman. Terredors eye crests seemed to raise a bit in a questioning look when he saw Matt's purple scales but did not say anything.

"I see two not three. Where is the third?" Terredor looked around the small camp. He spotted the still lump that was lying by the fire. Walking over to it he proceeded to remove the blanket that was covering Archer. Terredor cocked a head at the human.

"Come. This is not the place to be discussing this dilemma. We must hurry back to the Temple at once." Terredor said. He turned back to Matt and Martha. "You two will need to answer a few questions when we arrive."

"How far away is the Temple?" Cynder asked the unspoken question that both Matt and Martha seemed unwilling to ask.

"About an hours flight from here. Can you fly?"

"I can Terredor, but I am not sure about him." Cynder pointed to Matt. "He took a pretty nasty fall, so he might've sprained or broken something."

Matt was fed up with being more or less ignored. "You know, 'he' has a name."

Matt let out a snort of disgust and yelped in surprise. A large icicle shot from his mouth and imbedded itself in a tree at the opposite side of the camp. Matt stared at the icicle in surprise. "Did that just come from my mouth?" Matt looked sideways at Martha. She looked equally surprised.

Terredor laughed." Have you never used you Element before young dragon? And I wonder..Purple..."

Terredor said the last part so qiutely that Matt almost didn't hear him. " Wait, Element?What's an 'Element'? What is going on? I have no idea where I am, what I am doing here, and what the heck happened to us?" Matt was almost shouting at his last statement.

" That I do not know, but, if we head to the Temple we should be able to get at least a few answers." Terredor rose from where he had been sitting. " Now what are your names?"

Matt was about to answer when Martha jumped forward. Literally jumped. She jumped a good 10 feet into the underbrush at the edge of the forest. A loud scream rang out. It was Martha's! Matt jumped up and on still unsteady legs, raced towards the place Martha went into the forest.

"Stop!" Terredors wing extended and Matt ran smack dab into it." I will go."

Matt slowly nodded his head. He probably knew more about the dangers of this strange world than he did. Terredor retracted his wing. Crouching down into a battle stance he carefully walked over to the forest. Sticking his neck out, Terredor slowly pushed the bushes aside with his head. Matt wondered what was going on and he was really worried about Martha. Then he saw Terredors shoulders start to heave and a deep rumbling sound seemed to emanate from his chest. He was laughing!

"What's wrong Sir?" Matt cautiously made his way, still not used to being on four legs, beside Terredor. Stickin his head into the bushes, Matt fell on his side laughing.

"Oh dear. Don't tell me." Hunter sighed. Terredor drew his head back. He had tears in his eyes from laughing.

"Cynder, I believe that she might need some assistance to get out of her, predicament." At this Terredor sat down heavily, causing the ground to shake and continued laughing.

Cynder leaped over the fire and walked to where Martha had disappeared. Cynder pushed through the bushes and stopped. The sight that greeted her was indeed funny. Martha was hanging upside down, bouncing with her eyes shut and her footpaw caught in a noose that was tied to a tree.

Cynder sighed."Boys." Both of the male dragons were busting a gut laughing at Martha's predicament and Hunter was standing there looking embarrassed. "Let's get you down."

Martha opened her eyes seeing Cynder for the first time. They grew as wide as dinner plates and her mouth opened in a small O.

"Y-you." Martha stammered trying to form words. " I-i've seen you before. In a dream. You were in my dream." Her eyes grew fearful. "You and another dragon, a purple one, were fighting a gigantic purple dragon in a underground room. I never got to see the end of the battle, it always ended with the small purple one glowing purple, then... Nothing."

"Right first things first. Hunter, what did you mean earlier when you said 'don't tell me'. And you! Stop fidgeting, it's annoying. Matt glanced up at Cynder. He had been messing with his tailblade, testing to see if it was sharp. It obviously was, he was sucking his claw from we're it had cut him. ((Note: When I say claw I mean the animal equivalent of a finger and paw hand or foot.)) He sheepishly moved his tail behind him. All six of them, including Archer who had been drug over to the fire, were gathered around the almost dead campfire.

"That is easily explainable." Hunter added the last log from their pile to the fire. "I set up a few traps just in case we were attacked before the one of the Guardians got here." The three dragons and the leopardess stare day him in amazement.

"You know Hunter, I have known you for about 3 years now and you still never cease to amaze me." Terredor shook his head slowly. "How many are there?"

"Now? Three. I set up a tripwire and 3 tree-nooses." Hunter smiled. "Just be glad I didn't have much time."

Cynder gulped. " I'll take your word for it." Turning her attention to Matt and Martha who had been patiently listening, she gave them a hard stare. "Now it's your turn to do some explaining. Who are you three? Where did you come from and what is that?" The last question was directed towards Archers still form on the ground. Matt was about to answer when Martha steeped in again. Cynder giggled.

_At least she didn't jump._

Martha fixed her with a stare that would have melted ice. Cynders smile slowly faded away.

"Why do we have to answer questions!? How would you feel if you turned up in an strange place and turned into this?!" Martha grabbed Matt by one of his horns and drug him beside her. "And me! What the hell am I?!" She spread her arms. "Some kind of human-cat hybrid?! Why is he the only one normal?" Martha calmed down a bit. "I am scared. I don't know we're I am, or even how we got here." At this Martha feel back and sank down heavily next to Matt with tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.

Matt did something he never done before, for that matter something he never could do before. He wrapped his wing around her in a comfortimg embrace. Matt hated seeing her like this, he loved her like a sister and had been her friend ever since kindergarten when all the other kids had shunned her. Now that Matt thought about it, both of them had been different. Always feeling they never belonged, never feeling comfortable in their own bodies. Maybe this is why. Matt looked up at Terredor and Cynder, his eyes glistening with tears. Hunter had gone to gather more firewood.

"Please. We need to know. I'll answer any questions you want but please could you tell us where we are at least?"

Terredor sighed and lowered his head. "Young lady, young dragon. I am afraid we have been less than civil with you. How about we start over." He looked pointedly over at Martha. She nodded her head. At that Terredors countenance seemed to brighten. He raised his head and it seemed a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Terredor inclined his head toward the dragon and leopardess. "My name is Terredor, Guardian of Earth"

Cynder spoke up. "My name is Cynder, the ex-Terror of the Skies."

Matt felt the two pairs of eyes turn to him. He cleared his throat. "My name is Matt Reedman, this is Martha Codlin, and this lump here is Archer Sprig." Martha managed to do a little half wave from her fetal position she had been in since her outburst. "I'm sorry. Here we are acting like children when we should be trying to figure out what's going on. Sorry for being a burden." Matt bowed his head with his eyes closed in shame. Staying this way for about a minute, Matt opened his eyes and looked quizzically at the two dragons in front of him. They had a sort of half worried, half amused look on their faces.

"Matt." Cynder said. " If you lean down any farther then you will be the fuel for the fire."

Matt looked down and sure enough there was the fire just a few inches from his head. Giving a startled yelp, he jerked his head backwards.

Hunter entered the small clearing at the edge of the forest that had served as their campsite. He was greeted with laughter. Hunter quickly found the source of his companions amusement. The new dragon or Matt as he was called, had almost stuck his head in the fire. Hunter couldn't help but let himself smile at the spectacle, it was kind of funny. As he walked towards the fire, Hunter couldn't help but pick out one laugh from the rest. It was a light, musical laugh that caressed the ears with its beautiful sound. It took Hunter a second to figure out who it was coming from. It was coming from the leopardess, Martha as her name. Even though she looked so sad and depressed, she was capable of producing such a beautiful sound! Hunter sighed. It reminded him of his sister. She always had had a beautiful laugh. He missed her. It had been three years since any sign of her had been found.

"Hunter!" Terredor called. "Good timing. We need to be off. It's late and the Wolf-Hounds will be hunting."

Hunter was snapped out of his reverie by Terredors rumbling voice. He nodded to what he had said.

"Aye. It's dangerous enough to be out at night, let alone stay in there hunting grounds after dark." Hunter dropped the wood he had been carrying and threw some dirt on the fire, putting it out.

"Excuse me. But what are 'Wolf-Hounds'" Matt asked.

Terredor answered. "Young dragon, you have an inquisitive mind but I fear that answer will have to wait until we arrive at the Temple."

Matt nodded. He couldn't wait to get to the Temple! I mean it was a shock at first to find out be had turned into a dragon, but once you got used to it, it was actually exciting. Even Martha was taking it well now. It seemed she just needed to vent her emotions about the whole thing and now she was feeling better. Matt watched as Archers limp form was lifted onto Terredors back.

"Let us be off! We have dawdled enough in one place for today!"

Matt smiled. He ws beginning to like Terredor, he reminded him of his father. Gruff on the exterior but kind and thoughtful on the interior. Matt began to follow Terredor who had already started off. He glanced at Martha, she was walking beside Hunter and seemed to be having a good time. Matt smiled again, a new adventure awaits!

* * *

**I know what you guys are going to ask. I haven't forgotten about Spyro. Just putting him off for a while. Alright, I am going to have a poll an my account about Matt's next Element. I am going to have three choices. They are Wind, Poison, and Fear. The poll will be open until I introduce the Element. I don't know when that will be happening though. I am going to have another poll on Archer, should I keep him as a human or turn him into something? Also I need a dragon name for Matt. I have a name for Martha, but still need one for Matt. And I need a female dragon OC and soon! Please include a description, name, and Element.**

**Talos889 signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion

Mr. Reedman sighed. His son, Matt, had been missing for almost 6 days now. He had also gotten calls from Ms. Codlin and Mr. Sprig, Martha's and Archers parents. It would seem that Archer and Martha were also missing. Him and his wife, Ms. Reedman had been searching for all three non-stop for 5 days now. When Matt didn't come back from school the first day, they had just assumed that he had went over to a friends house and forgotten to tell them. But when one of Matt's teachers called to tell Mr. and Ms. Reedman that Matt hadn't shown up to school that morning, they immediately called the police office. Even after five days of searching, still nothing! Mr. Reedman sighed again and then heard a door slam. That meant his wife was home from the police office. And that means just more bad news for them.

Mr. Reedman got up from the bed in the master bedroom. Walking to the stairs, he met his wife about halfway down. The stairs were facing the living room and the front door was on the left side of them. Ms. Reedman's eyes were red and puffy from crying. She had just been at the police station to see of there had been any news. It would seem that there was news, just not the good kind.

"Th-th-there calling off the search." Mr. Reedman stood there in shock as he listened to his wife speak. "Th-the police said since there were no leads or anything they couldn't waste anymore resources. They are going to pronounce a worldwide lookout and do nothing else." Ms. Reedman broke down sobbing.

"Shhh. It's ok. If they won't help, then we will just find them ourselves." Mr. Reedman took his sobbing wife is his arms. He swayed softly. "Don't worry. I will find him if its the past thing I do." Ms. Reedman slowly stood up and began to wipe her tears from her face.

" Your right. We will find him. We have to be strong to find him.

"Your absolutely right." Mr. Reedman plucked a strand of her dark brown hair from her face. She smiled at him and grabbed him in a tight hug. Mr. Reedman smiled and hugged her back.

Just then their house started to shake. Mr. Reedman looked around for the source of the disturbance. He found it a small purple glow was coming from the living room. As he watched the glow expanded into a large purple and black vortex. Ms. Reedman started towards it.

"Wait!" Shouted Mr. Reedman. He had begun to notice the furniture begin to move slightly. "Don't get any closer to that thing! It might be dangerous!"

The instant he uttered these words, they proved to be right. A fast moving purple and gold mass shot out of the vortex clipped Ms. Reedman on the shoulder and just barely missing Mr. Reedman's legs smashing through the master bedrooms door and into the wall on the other side. Mr. Reedman turned to look at the 'thing' had shot itself from the vortex.

_No it couldn't be._

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his wife screaming. She was being sucked into the vortex! Mr. Reedman bounded down the stairs towards his screaming wife. It was to late! She as gone! Sucked into that thing! Mr. Reedman soaked his fist into the wall. He knew what this thing was now. A Portal! A Portal to who knows were. Taking one last glance to we're the thing had landed, he launched himself into the unknown. Into the Portal.

Mr. Reedman opened his eyes. He was in perpetual, purple? Yes he was in a expanse of purpleness. Mr. Reedman smiled. He would have to remember that one. A roar of pain shocked him to his senses. Where as his wife! He quickly looked around. She was below him glowing a dark crimson red. Looking around again Mr. Reedman saw a small pinpoint of white light and they were heading towards it. Fast. To fast. He glanced down at his wife and was shocked at what he saw.

_So my assumptions were correct._

That was all he had time to think before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Ms. Reedman woke falling through the air. She looked down. The ground was coming up fast. Stiffening in fear, all she could do as wait for the end to come. She couldn't even scream in fright. She suddenly stopped falling.

" Don't worry. I got you." Her husbands voice seemed different. It was deeper and carried an underlying, growl? to it.

_I Must be hearing things._

Wait. How did her husband catch her as use was falling through the 'sky'? Ms. Reedman peeked upward and her breath caught in her throat. She as being carried in the claws of some gigantic sky blue lizard with wings! She looked forward a little and stopped. It was looking at her smiling! Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. Ms. Reedman fainted.

* * *

Matt glanced up. He thought he had heard a familiar voice. Matt shrugged his shoulders and continued down the trail. He must have been hearing things. Matt perked up a little bit. He had a few things to be glad for though, Terredor had answered some of his questions and he jad finally learned how to walk without falling on his face whery three steps! It really wasn't that hard. You just didn't have to think about it very much and his mind took care of the rest of it.

Matt had figured out they were going to the dragon city of Warfang to the Guardians Temple. He also finally figured out who this 'Spyro' character was and why everyone was so worried about him. Spyro and Cynder had just saved the entire world from a evil dragon named the Malefor, or the Dark Master. Terredor had finally allowed a short break. It was daytime now, it had been for about an hour and they were getting within sight of Warfang. Matt yawned. He hadn't been getting a lot of sleep the past two days. First it had been the dream keeping him awake, now he was being forced marched to survive.

" Tired?"

Matt turned to look at Martha smiling at him. He blinked still unused to her having fur and a muzzle. Her tail was in her hands. Obviously Martha had been messing with it, still unused to having it. Matt knew how she felt. It was an interesting change going from a bipedal to a quadruped. He was still hitting things with his tail and wings as well. Being forced to walk at the rear was a little humiliating. Especially since the reason was he kept swatting people with his tail and wings and tripping every so often. At least Martha had stayed with him.

"Yeah. Just a little though." He answered.

" Then we better get to it!" Terredors loud voice shook the ground.

"But Terredor." Matt whined." We just stopped."

"All the more reason to get started again!" He boomed."Come on unless you want to be left behind!"

Matt groaned in defeat and started plodding along behind Terredor. Martha was again in the rear with Martha walking beside him. Cynder and Hunter were in the middle of the small group. Matt sighed. It was going to be a long day. He could just feel it.

* * *

Mr. Reedman was flying along. The sky was blue and his sun beat down on his scales. It felt good! He wriggled with pleasure.

It sure was nice to be back home and to be a dragon again! Though he didn't know how it happened he as glad about it! The only problem was how his wife would react to this secret he had been hiding all these years. Oh. He sighed. His son as still missing as well. It wasn't as perfect as be had thought.

"All the more reason to get started again! Come on or you will be left behind!"

Mr. Reedman jumped at the sudden noise. The voice had come from back where he had caught his wife. He had thought he heard something over there. As he glided back the voice that he had heard nagged him. He had heard it when he was much, much, younger. Before he had ventured into the Human Realms.

_Nah. It couldn't be. Could it?_ He looks down at himself. _I don't know. Crazier things have happened._

Coming to the spot where he heard the voice. Mr. Reedman saw a dragons tail disappear into the underbrush.

" Wait! He called.

Landing he slung his still unconscious wife onto his back and charged into the underbrush after the dragon. He was stopped by what seemed like a large green mountain of scales. Skidding to a halt, he peered around, he saw a black dragoness, a dark cobalt and purple dragon, a cheetah, a leopardess, and of course the old green adult dragon in front of him.

" Who are you?" It questioned.

Mr. Reedman felt his breath caught in his throat. It was him! He smiled. He was alive! After all these years. Alive! Mr. Reedman was giddy with joy.

The large dragon spoke again." Who are you?"

Mr. Reedman smiled as he spoke words he never thought he would be able to speak again.

"Hiya pops."

* * *

Terredor stood in stunned silence. The only one who had been brave enough to call him that was his son. It looked like his son. This dragon had his mates sky blue scales and his clublike tailblade. But his son had disappeared three years ago, just before the war with Malefor. And that as another thing. Where had his son gone? For he knew this dragon could be an imposter, or one a Malefors followers. But the voice struck a familiar chord in his memory. It sounde like his mates. Terredor narrowed his eyes.

"I will ask one more time. Who. Are. You?" He asked again.

The sky blue dragon seemed a bit taken aback by Terredors question. Looking confused it answered." I don't suppose you remember me. It has been 18 years after all." It looked sad." But if you truly don't remember, let me remind you. My name is Reagon. Your son."

Terredor snorted in disgust."Bah! 18 years. It's only been three since my son disappeared. Your just a lying snake!"

The dragon, now known as Reagon, fell back a step causing the dark crimson dragoness on his back to stir slightly. He sighed and looked to be on the verge of tears. "Alright. If you still will not believe me. Then give me a question only your true son would know."

Terredor looked into the dragons eyes. The look was pure sadness. Why was he sad? This dragon had nothing to be sad about.

"Very well. Only my family and a few close friends knew these two simple answers. What was my mates name and Element?" Terredor asked.

" Your right. Only your family and your close friends would know those two answers."

Terredor felt his heart fall. This wasn't his son after all.

"But." Terredor felt his spirits raise. "Your son would known just about any question you could throw at him. Here's your answer. Her name was Tierlia and her Element was Ice."

Terredors heart leapt with joy. His son. Alive! He could barely contain his excitement. Rushing forward he caught his son in a draconic embrace, wrapping his long neck around Reagons. In doing this he knocked the dark crimson dragoness of of his sons back, but he didn't care. His son was back!

Returning the embrace, Reagon lifted his left paw to comfort his father who had been silently crying on his shoulder. He held it there for a few minutes before lowering it. Something caught his eye.

" Well! Would you look at that!" Reagon cried.

Terredor detached himself from Reagon looking quizzically at him while wiping his eyes with a wing. He was staring at his left paw; the middle claw had a silver band on it.

"What is that?" Terredor asked craning his neck to get a better look.

Reagon glanced up. "This is what you would call a wedding band."

"Wh-"

"Ahhhh!" A small scream echoed throughout the forest. Ms. Reedman had woken up and she was scrabbling away from the group.

* * *

Ms. Reedman stared petrified at the four over-grown lizards and the two bipedal cats that were staring at her with curious eyes. The sky blue one that had saved her earlier was with them. It began to approach her slowly and carefully.

"Amelia." It said.

It said her name! The giant lizard knew her name! Ms. Reedman started to scoot backwards. It was a little odd. Something kept wanting to fold up on her rear as she moved backwards. She didn't lay it any mind though; her attention was made focused on the large lizard in front of her.

"Don't come any closer!" The lizard didn't stop. It still came forward slowly.

"Amelia. Do not be afraid. I would not hurt my wife." It held out a claw to her. "Please."

Amelia, stopped moving backwards and looked fearfully up at the lizard that was now only a few feet from her.

"Look at yourself if you don't believe me. You have changed as well." The creature that claimed to be her husband had a forlorn look on its face. "Please, don't be scared of this."

Amelia had to admit she as feeling a bit different. Her field of vision was higher off the ground than it normally was and when she had been scooting away from the sky blue lizard, it had felt like there was extra weight on her back and rear. She pointed her head down. Amelia's mouth opened and closed. She couldn't form words, she had been struck dumb by what she had seen. Her husband jumped the rest of the distance and sat beside her.

"I know. It is a lot to take in." He wrapped a wing around her." And, I am sorry."

Amelia looked up, puzzled by his apology. "What do you have to be sorry for. This? This wasn't your fault. It just happened and we need to deal with it."

" That's not what I am talking about. I am talking about this." He stepped away from her stood on his hind legs and spread his wings and forelegs. "This is what I truly am. I should've told you about it before, but I was scared of what you might think of me." He bowed his head to the ground.

Amelia thought about it for a second. "I forgive you Greg." She said softly.

Her husband looked up at her. His eyes were tearing up and his mouth was opening and closing, not believing what he was hearing.

"I understand why you didn't tell me. I would have been scared to."

"Thank you. Thank you." Her husband said his eyes glistening with tears of joy. "And here, my names Reagon. he motioned to her with a paw. "Come. I want you to meet someone."

Terredor had been standing quietly off to the side with the rest of the group. Looking up he saw his son coming toward him with the beautiful dragoness walking beside him leaning on him lovingly. She stopped as Reagon went and sat beside him. He saw her stop and beckoned for her to come. She came, hesitantly and sat in front of the two male dragons.

"Who is this son?" Terredor asked. He saw a flicker of surprise pass over the female dragons features.

Reagon turned to his father. "Father. I would like for you to meet my mate."

It finally dawned on Terredor, why his son had spoken to this dragoness with such tenderness and care. She was his mate!

"This is a pleasant surprise. I am honored to meet you. My name is Terredor, Guardian of Earth." He said inclining his head slightly.

She bobbed her head. "Nice to meet you. My name is Amelia."

"DAD!" A large blue and purple blur crashed into Reagon slamming him into the ground squeezing him tightly.

* * *

Matt had decided that he couldn't wait any longer. His father was sitting right there, right in front of him! He hadn't really paid attention to the adults conversations but he had heard his mom and dads names. It was odd that his parents were here but Matt didn't care.

His father had turned into a sky blue dragon with a dark blue underbelly, horns that swept back from his head and curved to sharp point at the end. His tailblade looked like Terredors just elongated. Matt's mom had been turned into a dark crimson dragoness with a sandy under belly and littl horns that stuck out of the top of her head. Her tailblade was a thin sharp triangle that looked like an arrowhead. Taking a running start, Matt leaped at the sky blue dragon.

"DAD!" He shouted.

Matt crashed into his father knocking him to the ground. He took this opportunity to shove his head into his dads chest and nuzzle him.

"Matt!?" Reagon asked incredulously.

"Yes! I missed you so much!"

Reagon extracted himself from Matt's tackle. He held Matt at arms length. Even as a dragon Reagon could still recognize his sons face anywhere.

"It is you!" Reagon laughed. His family was almost completely back together!

"Matt?" A soft voice came from Matt's right. It was the crimson dragoness, his mother.

Matt just nodded his head. A look of happiness covered her face and she rushed forward.

"Matt!" She cried catching him in a big hug.

Matt smiled. His family was back together again and he had gained a new member! A Grandfather!

"Ahem!" And speak of the devil! "Sorry to break up this reunion but we need to get moving."

Matt gave him a cheeky grin. " Yes grandpa."

Terredor looked at him and frowned. "What did you just call me?"

"Grandpa. Your my dads father right? That makes you my grandfather." Matt was happy. He never really had a grandfather before. The one on his mothers side was in jail all the time. " That means we are related."

Terredor thought about it for a minute. Matt started to get worried. What if he didn't want to be his grandfather? What then?

" Well. Since that's the case you should give me twice the respect you young rip!" Terredor said playfully pushing Matt into his side with his wing. Then he grew serious again. "Truth be told. We do need to get going. Warfang is only an hours walk from her and we don't want to be out at night. There are Wolf-Hounds in these woods."

"What are Wolf-Hounds?" Martha asked.

"Wolf-Hounds are giant dog like creatures that like to hint and eat dragons." Terredor said. "They are the only natural predators that dragons have. They are fast, fierce, and deadly."

Matt shuddered. They sounded like a problem and a dangerous one. He hoped that they never ran into a Wolf-Hound. Matt noticed something. His dad had been staring at Martha since she had walked up to the small group.

Reagon cleared his throat. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Sheilia now would it?"

"No. It's Martha. Hello Mr. and Ms. Reedman." She stuck her paw out in greeting.

Amelia almost choked at the realization. "Oh and I suppose Archers here to? Is he that other cat or the other lizard over there?" She pointed to Hunter and Cynder.

"No mom." Matt laughed. "Thats Hunter and thats Cynder." He pointed to both of them in turn. "Archers up there on Terredors back. We put him there when he fainted. He is a little, uncovered right now so no looking."

Reagon shook Martha's paw heartily. "Looks like we are all together again. Well almost. Yours and Archers parents are still in the Human Realm."

"Young ones. Time to get moving."

Matt let out a groan. It was time to get moving again.

"Come now. Terredor said that Warfang is only about an hours walk from here!" Cynder had heard Matt's groan." That means the more we dawdle the less time we have to see the city!"

Matt starts walking. "Oh and Mom. We are called Dragons. Not lizards!"

* * *

**Now isn't that sweet! Terredor has a soft side! I have seen Cyril, Volteer, and Ignitus as parents but not Terredor! So I decided to do something different. I know that the way Matt's parent got there was a bit cliche, but I couldn't think of anything else. The poll for Matt's next Element is still up on my profile and I only have had 3 voters! The amusing thing is each of the Elements has 1 vote apiece. I need more voters! Random question are the chapters getting a bit long? I have noticed that each time I write a chapter it seems to get longer. Tell me what you think.**

**Talos889 signing out.**

**(Edited 07/05/2015)**


	5. Chapter 5: Where the HELL am I!

**Hi i'm back with another chapter! I have been getting a lot of comments about my spelling lately and, well I'm sorry. I type up the chapter directly on FanFiction and the spell check is crap. I will try better in the future. Now on with the new chapter. This was one of my favorites so far I think I got the reactions in canon with what would happen if this was to happen. Random question. Is writing the story without a story line the unorthodox way to do it or does everyone do it that way?**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Spyro the dragon or any of the characters. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Where the HELL am I!

Spyro woke up in chains. Each of his limbs, including his neck, wings, and tail were clamped down onto a shiny silver table. The table was in a room that was pure white except for the wall right in front of Spyro. That wall was a shiny silver color; so shiny that Spyro could see himself in it. Panicking, he tried to free himself but couldn't even move an inch.

After a few seconds of thrashing, he stopped and tried to remember what had happened. Spyro didn't know how he had got here. Wherever here was. He strained his neck to look around. The clamp on his neck had been placed just before the final joint that lead to his head. It allowed him a little movement but not much. What he saw was disconcerting. There were glowing tubes above his head that lit up the room and there were little trays with clear bottles and little metal sticks on them. Some of them had sharp points others just looked like they were reflective. Spyro shuddered. He did not want to figure out what those things were used for. He had a pretty good idea though.

"Your finally awake!" There was a little voice at Spyros side. It was female by the sound of it.

Spyro craned his neck to get a better look at what the sound was coming from. He caught a glimpse of it out of the corner of his eye. It stood on two legs like Hunter and had two arms as well.

" I am sorry that the neck clamp is so close. I tried to make them move it back." The creature moved into Spyros field of view.

Spyro stared at it in wonder. It was a furless ape! At least, that what he thought it was. The only fur this thing had was on top of its head. It stood about 4" 11', it's fur was a light blonde, and its eyes were a light blue. Spyro just stared at it, unmoving. The ape-like creature just stared back. Then it blinked and looked away.

_I won!_

Spyro felt slightly childish at this. He was congratulating himself over winning a game that he and Sparx had played when they were little. Sparx. Spyro felt bad. He had not thought about his foster-brother since he brought the world back together. His sadness must have shown on his face, because the creature asked.

"What's wrong?" Then it slapped itself in the head. "Why am I asking this thing questions. It's not like it can talk back, much less understand what I am saying." It turned around and began to walk off.

"Actually I can." Said Spyro m

The creature gasped with surprise. It spun around and looked Spyro right in the face. It laughed nervously. "Ah. Who am I kiddin. You can't talk. Your a dumb animal after all."

"Being called dumb hurts my feelings. And I am not an animal. I am a dragon." Spyro said in matter a fact tone. He cocked his head at the creature. "What are you anyway and where am I?"

The creature looked at Spyro with wonder. "Wh-what am I?" It stammered. "I am a human being. The better question is what are you and where did you come from?"

"I already told you what I am. As to where I come from…Lets just say that it is very far away judging from how I got here. Now I answered your question now answer mine." The human started to stare into Spyros eyes again. He smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"'it asked.

"I am smiling because you remind me of my foster brother. Just less of a smart-alec." his head drooped. "And to answer your earlier question as to what's wrong. Besides the obvious?" He shook His body rattling the table." I miss my family and someone very dear to me and I lost another dear friend recently." Tears started welling up in Spyros eyes. "He sacrificed himself so we could survive the fire. I couldn't save him. The all power full Purple Dragon couldn't even save one dragon, let alone hundreds." Tears were spilling down Spyros cheeks by the time he finished. He closed his eyes in shame. He did not want to appear weak in front of this human.

"It's ok. It was not your fault." The human tried to comfort Spyro but it did not work.

"How can you say that! You weren't even there! You don't know anything about what I have had to go through! The war was finally over and I had just gotten the courage to tell her when that stupid Portal opened and brought me here!"

Spyro stopped his outburst and saw a terrified look on the humans face. He wondered what was wrong then he looked down at himself.

_Oh that might be why and this might be a problem._

His scales were starting to turn black; he was starting to turn into Dark Spyro. Taking several deep breaths, he started to calm down.

_Good. I caught it just in time._ He glanced over at the human. _She still seems freaked out though. I guess she kinda deserves an explanation. I do not want to lose a possibly friendly face in this strange place._

Spyro did the logical thing; he apologized. "I am sorry about that. It happens when I am under extreme emotional stress. I caught it just in time though, if I hadn't I would have turned into my Dark self and who knows what might've happened. But before I explain everything, what is your name?"

The human still seemed wary at Spyro. He could tell by the way it approached him. "My name is Sa-"

"Sara!" The new voice came from behind Spyro so he couldn't see who it was coming from. "What are you doing!" Another human came into view and pulled, the human he now knew as Sara, away from Spyro. "Get away from there! That thing could be dangerous!"

Spyro studied the new human. It looked like an older version of Sara in a way. She stood about 5" 4' and had brown hair with bright blue eyes. He guessed that they were mother and daughter. It turned out he was right.

"Mooom!" Sara complained. "I was just getting to know him better!"

"Him!? How do you know it is a he? That's beside the point. How did you even get in here?! The professor said that no one was allowed in here except the study crew." Sara's mother seemed furious. Spyro was about to step in when Sara caught his eye and shook her head slightly in a no gesture. Sara's mother stopped her tirade and seemed to be deep in thought. Then she spoke. "What do you mean by getting to know it better? It can't talk. It's only a dumb beast." Sara caught Spyros eye again and this time nodded. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Thats the second time I have been called dumb today and I do not appreciate that. It really lowers your self-esteem sometimes." Spyro returned the look of fright that the human was giving him. She looked ready to faint. "Please don't faint. I would prefer that my being able to talk be kept a secret and judging from your reaction. That would be a good thing."

Sara nodded. "Yes that would probably be for the best. The people who brought you here plan to experiment on you and if you give them any sign of intelligence they might kill you." She began poking her mother in the face. She was still staring at Spyro in shock. Grabbing Sara's hand she began to back away drawing Sara with her.

Spyro sighed in defeat. He had wanted to make friends with the ocupants of this strange world, but if they were going to react like this every time. Then he might as well give up. Spyro lowered his head in sadness. He didn't know we're he was or even how he was going to get back to Avalar!... And then their was Cynder. The thought of her made a tear well up in his eye. He loved her and now he would never get the chance to tell her. He closed his eyes and the tears started to flow freely for the second time that day. Spyro didn't bother covering them up. He knew that the silent sobs racking his body would tell anyone with any common sense, that he was crying. He felt something gently caress his cheek. Spyro opened his eyes and as surprised at what he saw. Sara had broken free of her mother and was using her 'paw' to stroke his cheek. Her mother was just standing horrified in the background as her daughter comforted Spyro.

"Whatever happened is past now." Sara said. "The only thing that you can do now is look to the future and try to do better."

"You know. You have a mind beyond your years Sara." Said Spyro.

Sara smiled at him. For some reason Spyro felt content. It was like Cynder was right there with him. Sara had that same settling affect that Cynder had on him. Looking at her the tears stopped flowing and he knew he had found a friend in this human. Spyro smiled back, his sharp teeth showing. Sara's mother did a sort of whooping shriek rushing forward snatching Sara away from Spyro. He snorted. It wasn't like he could hurt them, he was a little tied up at the moment. Spyro grimaced at the almost appropriateness of the phrase and sighed. If only it where ropes. He could easily break them but of course, it was chains. It seems like everywhere he went he always ended up in some sort of bondage. After his musings Spyro then turned his attention to the quivering form of Sara's mother in the corner. Her eyes went wide as his gaze fell on her.

She pointed a finger at him and stammered. "St-stay a-away fro-from me you demon! You and your hellish fire! All purple dragons brought where desolation and destruction! I will not let you destroy the family that I have here!"

Spyro was confused. He had just met this human and had not used any of his Elements yet. It's not like he could; he had used up all his reserve fighting Malefor. And how did she know about Purple dragons? Another thing, desolation and destruction? He knew that Malefor had given purple dragons a bad rep but, wow...

"How do you know I breathe Fire? Are their other dragons in this place and what do you know of purple dragons?" Spyro asked.

Instead of her mother, Sara, who had extracted herself once again from her mothers arms, answered. "No there are not any dragons here. In fact, they are mythical creatures here, not living breathing beings like us. and as for how she knew you breathed fire, you spit some at the animal control officer when he picked you up from the Reedmans house. He had to put you down with a tranquilizer dart in order to get you in the truck." She sighed. "I only wish that he had not turned you over to the Goverment. I suppose the only reason me and my mother are here is we saw you first." Sara paused. "Are you even from this world?" She stared at him; she seemed to stare into his very soul trying to find an answer to all of her questions.

Spyro sighed. This was going to be a long... Night? Day? He realized that he did not even know what time it was.

"Can you please settle down your mother." He saw Sara's mothers eyes bug out a bit at her hearing that he knew that she was Sara's mother. "This going to be a looong story and I do not want any of her hysterics stopping me in the middle." Sara nodded and went to try and calm her mother down. Eventually she did but still sat in the corner away from Spyro.

Just as Spyro was about to speak a slight wooshing sound came from behind him. Sara's mothers face lit up and she ran past Spyro to meet something behind him. Because of the neck clamp Spyro could not turn his head enough to see what had just come in the room. He paused. Something Sara had said earlier did not make any sense. She said that he had blown Fire at another one of these humans yet, he did not remember doing so and what the heck is a 'tranquilizer'? Just then a large human walked past him with Sara's mother hanging behind him. It stopped just in front of Sara. He, Spyro realized it was a he from the sound of its voice, spoke.

"What did I tell you about being in here alone? It's not safe. You saw how that thing attacked the animal control officer. It blew fire at it. Fire! There has never been a registered account on which an animal could spit fire."

Again with the 'Animal control officer' and the Fire! Spyro don't even remember doing that! Spyro was fit to burst. He kept on getting accused of something he didn't even remember doing! Even if he did do it! And another thing, how could these humans not know what he was! He was a dragon! Not the 'thing' everyone kept calling him! He was about to speak up when the new human turned to him. It had no fur on top of its head was very tall about 6" 5' and it eyes were dark brown with a maniacal glint to them. He was observing Spyros every breath and every eye movement.

"So!" It cried. "It is awake! Now we can get on with the tests."

He seemed to get a grim satisfaction from this. Reaching into the pocket of the long white coat he wore, he withdrew a small black box. Pushing down on it with one of his 'claws' the slight whooshing sound Spyro had heard earlierhappened again. This time he clearly heard more beings enter the room along with a host of other sounds Spyro could not place. It was squeaking and beeping with some grunts and groans mixed in.

"Right. Ladies would you please exit the room." The bald man bowed mockingly to Sara and her mother. His voice grew hard." Now would be a good time."

Saras mother nodded and quickly hauled her and her daughter out of the room. The man turned and smiled at Spyro. Spyro shivered. This was not a friendly smile. It was a smile of someone who enjoyed torturing things to get what he wanted.

"First things first. Can you understand me?"

Spyro was surprised. Sara's mother must not have told this man that he could talk! He decided to play dumb and only cocked his head quizzically at him. The man sighed.

"Looks like I to dissect another dumb animal. Pity I was hoping you would be intelligent. It would have been absolutely delightful." the man smiled his creepy smile." I will get some enjoyment though. Getting to here animals squeals of pain when I start taking body parts off."

Spyro was scared. He was really scared. Never had he been this scared, not even when he had been fight the Dark Master! All the while he had Cynder with him and now... He was alone. He cried out with his mind.

_Oh Cynder. Where are you!_

* * *

Spyros whole body ached. The man, who they called Professor, had shocked him, tried to cut him, (his scales denied entrance to all the blades the man had. For now) clipped part of his wing membrane off, clipped pieces of his horns and claws off, and pushed something sharp in between his scales and drew his blood. He also shined a light in Spyros eyes and stuck him in a strange tube called an MIR. Spyro did learn some information on the humans though so some good came out of it. The things he thought were paws were actually called 'hands' and the stuff he has called fur was called 'hair'. The information was useless to Spyro at the moment but might be useful later on. They had left him clamped to the table all throughout his entire ordeal so Spyro assumed they were afraid of him. Well that and Sara's mothers reaction. That was information he could use to his advantage. The clamps itched and rubbed. They hurt. His entire body hurt. All he wanted to do was sleep and sleep he did.

* * *

Sara was in her room and she was furious. She as just getting to know the creature when her mother burst in and freaked out. Her mother had ruined everything! Now there was no way to get back to the lab that the, dragon she decided, was being held. And after all the trouble of sneaking in! Sara was extremely tired from having to avoid all the cameras in the laboratory halls and the tounge lashing she had gotten from the Professor. He had talked about how dangerous the beast was and how it could've lashed out and hurt her and how she was a 'guest' here and she should not take her freedom here for granted.

_Ha! Guest?! I am being held against my own will here! Just because we saw the dragon!_

Her and her mother were 'visited' by the government after they had went to see what the screaming at the Reedman house had been about. Instead they found a DRAGON. A freaking dragon. How cool was that! Sara sighed and looked at her watch, it was almost 10:30. It was time to go to bed. Sara changed out of the clothes she had been wearing and slipped into bed. At least they let her keep her own clothes. That would have been a hassle. She laid there for a second before exhaustion overwhelmed her and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Matt was speechless. Warfang was freakin HUGE! Him, Martha, Terredor, Cynder, his parents, and the still unconscious Archer, had just arrived at the outer wall of Warfang. Matt felt a paw on his shoulder, he turned his head and saw Martha with a equally amazed expression. The walls had to be at least 100 feet high! And there were cannons. Cannons! They weren't just generic cannons either. They were shaped to look like a dragons mouth and swiveled on their own turntable system.

Terredor looked at the younglings, he chuckled, their expressions almost mirrored his when he had first seen Warfang three years ago.

"Its an amazing sight isn't it."

Both Matt and Martha nodded and turned back toward the city walls still not quite believing what they saw.

Terredor turned back to Warfang and frowned. The residents inside were sure to ask questions about the new dragons. He didn't want to draw to much attention at them. Then there was the problem with names. Matt, Martha, and Amelia weren't exactly common. They would had to change them. As much as he hated to do this Terredor sighed and ground to a halt stopping the entire group. Those behind him were forced to stop while Reagon, who was walking just beside him, stopped with Terredor.

Matt gave Terredor a confused stare. "Why are we stopping now? We're so close."

"I had a thought." Started Terredor. "The residents in this city are bound to ask many questions of you and it would be best to have answers to give. And your names might be a problem as well."

"What's wrong with our names?"

Terredor turned to look at the speaker. It was Matt's mother, Amelia. "Amelia isn't exactly a common name here. It might draw to much attention and if the city's residents figure out you are from another world they might shun or even kill you. That would be an extreme though, we are still on edge because of the Dark Master. Changing your names for now might be for the best and it is the best way to protect you short of locking you up in the temple. Which is something we Guardians would prefer not to do."

Matt mulled over Terredors words. On one paw Matt really didn't want to get used to being called something else and just have the hassle of changing it back once they went home. If they could or even 'would'. Matt had noticed that his dad loved it here and his mom didn't seem to mind either. He, well he just loved it here. The air was so clean and fresh. The colors were more vibrant than anything back on earth. Not only that he got a new family member out of it. Yes. A new life starts today and sometime that requires a new name to. Matt thought about what he would like to be called. Unlike his birth name this was completely up to him and he couldn't say something stupid or funny.

_Jokull. That shall be your name here young one._

Matt started. He looked around to see if anyone else had heard that. It bed been the same voice he had heard when he was about to jump in the hole! No one was looking around funny except Martha who had a weird look on her face. Matt thought back to the name he had heard. Jokull. He... liked it. It was strange, but the word felt as if it described 'him'. It just felt right.

Martha seemed deep in thought for the moment. Her face giving away no emotion as she opened her mouth.

"I shall be Kira." She stated. "Though I do not know why I like the name. It just popped up in my head and felt… I don't know. It felt right.

Terredor nodded in agreement. "Most names will do that. Its not uncommon for a mother to say the same thing." He said. "Your turn."

Amelia sat down. "I don't know. I am no good at this. Gre- I mean Reagon named Matt. I had no part in that."

"How about Ami?" Her mate offered. "It's similar to your name now and won't be to hard to get used to."

Amelia looked at Terredor. He inclined his head in Reagons direction. Amelia smiled. "I like it." She went over and nuzzled her mate. A large smile grew on Reagons face as he leaned into her.

Terredor looked meaning fully at Matt. "Now it your tune to pick one. Just find a name that feels right for you."

Matt already knew what it would be. "Jokull."

Terredor was surprised. He had not expected to hear that name again for a long, long time and especially from this dragon.

"Where did you hear that name?" Terredor asked staring at Matt. "That was the name of my mates grandsire. I have not heard that spoken since he disappeared in the original war with Malefor; before he was imprisioned in Convexity."

Matt was a bit frightened. He had never seen Terredor this interested in something. He decided to answer truthfully. "I have never heard the name before now."

Terredor was a bit skeptical. "Then how did you know it?"

"It just came to me. I truthfully have never heard it before. Should I not use it?" Matt was worried that he may have done some something wrong.

"No. It is a good, strong name. I was just wondering where you had heard it." Terredor continued to study Matt. His face grew a worried expression. "Jökull, is it just me or do you have more purple scales than the night I found you?"

Jökull swiveled his head around his body. Sure enough there were more purple scales. His entire body except were his long neck connected to his torso was purple and it wasn't a normal purple, it was dark, almost black. Jökull nodded dumbly at his grandfather still not believing what he was seeing.

"Ah crap." This came from Cynder. She and Hunter had been waiting quietly for the new arrivals to choose their new names. "Terredor does this mean what I think it means." She asked staring at Jökill

Terredor sighed. "I'm afraid so. Jökull you have got yourself in a bit of a situation. You told me of how you came to this world and I was afraid this might happen. The Portal you came through was not a natural one. Someone or something created it and that someone or something was a Dark Being." He paused.

"So what does that mean?" Jökull asked not liking we're this was going. He had asked Cynder what her Element was and why she had black scales. Jökull had gotten the entire story of her life up to the point where she had met him and Kira.

Terredor didn't seem to happy with what he had to say. "What that means, is you have a portion of the Dark Elements inside you unnaturally and that can be very bad."

* * *

**Oh snap! Bet you didn't see that coming! Well most of you probably did but it was still interesting. Oh and guess what? I learned how to use the italiacs option! So noire trying to figure out what's what and November Red Angel your OC will come into play next chapter. I know there is more than 7 people reading this story. So please! Review! I need all the help I can get! Thanks to Dragon-Uprising for pushing me over the ten review mark. That's a big milestone for me since its my first story and thanks to Noble Warrior Ace for reading my story and giving me some well needed advice! See ya next time!**

**Talos889 signing out.**

**P.S Anyone who can figure out what Matt's new name means gets an Internet cookie!**

**(Edited 07/08/2015)**


	6. Chapter 6: Vision Dreams

**Hi a new chapter is up! This one may have some spelling mistakes in it so don't be all mad. Know on with the story!**

**Disclaimers: OC Leviathan belongs to November Red Angel.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Vision dreams

Jökull was still in shock. Having it revealed to you that a dark evil entity was inside of you was not really the way to start the day. He was in his room that the Guardians had assigned him when the group had arrived at the Temple. It turned out that it swas some sort of boarding school for dragons. There were in fact already dragons there, one of them had shown Jökull to his room. Her name had been Leviathan, she was a Water dragoness; she explained to him that Water was not a normal Element though, it sometimes happens when a Ice dragon and a Fire dragon mate. Leviathan seemed a little sad when she talked about her heritage, so Jökull made a mental note tomask her about that later.

Leviathan had sky blue underbelly and wing membranes, her wing joints and rest of her scales were colored a sapphire blue. Leviathans tailblade was a teardrop shape and her horns looked somewhat like Cynders; both colored black. She had deep blue eyes and wore a strange key around her neck. Overall she was quite pretty. She wouldn't explain the key to him though; not that he was in the mood for it anyway. He had the Dark Elements inside him and from what he gathered from Cynders backstory, he was in a bunch of crap right now.

Jökull sighed. "At least the rooms nice." He said to himself.

It was nice. It was a simple square room with a balcony directly in front of the door. He had a desk, a comfy chair, two bookshelves with a few books on them, and a comfortable looking, pillow? mattress? It didn't matter what that thing was called, it was darn comfortable! And the chair was like sitting on a pile of feathers. That was what he was currently perched on. Jökull slumped in the chair, he still had the darkness inside him. He didn't even know how it got there in the first place! Now that Jökull thought about it, he did not know a lot of things, like where he was, how he got here, what the heck he was doing here, how his dad was a dragon, and how they even got here! He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Jökull was tired of Terredor putting the explanations off and he didn't just want them, he needs them. Especially now that there was the darkness possibly threatening to possess him.

"I am going to find Terredor or one of the other guardians and get some answers!" He growled.

Sliding off the chair, Jökull made his way through the door only to slam into someone.

"Oof!"

Jökull knew he had heard that voice somewhere before. "Leviathan?" The dragon in question looked up.

"Yep. Hiya Jökull." She got up rubbing her head. "Man, you got one hard head."

Jökull smiled ruefully. "I have been told that by my mom many times. So what brings you around here?"

"The Guardians told me to find you. They said they want to speak with you about something." Leviathan turned around still rubbing her head and started walking away. "Come on! You don't want to keep them waiting!"

Jökull shook his head. He admired her spirit but the first time he had met her, she was kinda laid back and only spoke when necessary.

_Guess she must be warming up to me._ Shaking his head again, he started off after her.

* * *

Jökull and Leviathan arrived at the Guardians room. He was sad that they had arrived there so soon. He found that he really enjoyed Leviathans company, she was the easiest being to talk to since he had been in this place. Not that he had meet many others. Leviathan knocked on the door. Terredors voice came from within.

"Enter."

Jökull pushed the door open. What he saw surprised him. He had expected a sort of throne room, instead he got almost the polar apposite. It was like a sitting room. There were four pillows, one red, one blue, one green, and one yellow, there were writing desks, much like the one in his room, just bigger, in the corners of the room. Terredor and his fellow Guardians were there. Besides Terredor there was a yellow dragon and a light blue one. (I feel kinda stupid but I don't remember what the Guardians look like so, just imagine) All three of them were sitting one the pillows that were there specific colors.

"Ah. So this is the new dragon you spoke of Terredor." Said the yellow one. "My name is Volteer, the Guardian of Electricity and this is my fellow Guardion Cyril." He motioned to the blue dragon.

Jökull blinked. How could someone speak that fast and still be understood? He was denied an explanation as he turned his attention to the blue dragon, Cyril, as he began to speak.

Cyril inclined his head and said. "Nice to meet you young dragon. My name is Cyril, as Volteer said, the Guardian of Ice. You might want to get comfortable, we have much to talk about."

Jökull walked into into the center of the room and sat down. He shifted still not used to the way he sat now. It was like half his body was lying down while the other half was sitting up.

"You may go now, Leviathan." Cyril said curtly.

As Leviathan walked out, Jökull turned his attention back to the Guardians. "I need some answers." He stated flatly. "My grandfather" He nodded in Terredors direction. "Promised me some when we arrived at our destination."

Cyril seemed surprised. "Eh? Grandfather? Terredor didn't divulge this information." He looked at Terredor. "So is it true?"

"Yes. Do tell."

Volteer had joined in on the conversation. Jökull was still amazed at the speed of which he spoke. How in the world could anyone understand someone talking at that speed. How the hell can you even talk that fast?!

"You know Jökull, I had wanted to keep that a secret for now." Terredor had a slightly irritated tone in his voice. "But there's no point in that now. Volteer, Cyril, I would like you to meet my grandson, Jökull."

Jökull inclined his head to the two Guardians. He wondered why Terredor had wanted to keep their relation a secret but now was not the time to ask.

Terredor spoke once more. "Good. Now that that's cleared up, Jökull we need to hear your story. I have heard most of it but my fellow Guardians have not."

Jökull nodded he had been expecting this. He decided to begin about the time when him, Kira, and Archer began to have the dreams about, now he realized something, one of the dragons in the dream was Cynder! Jökull wondered about this bit deciding to keep it to himself for now. As he relayed his story, Jökull looked at each of the Guardions faces. Terredor had a look of indifference since he had already heard most of the story, but Cyril and especially Volteer were listening with rapt attention.

* * *

Jökull was very tired. He was in his room laying on his bed wondering what he was going to do now. He had been with the Guardians for over 4 hours questioning, answering questions, explaining stuff ect. At least he got some of the answers that he had been looking for. He now knew where he was and how he got here. He was in a plac ccalled the Dragon Realms and more specifically the Temple at Warfang. He had gotten here by falling through a Portal. But the Guardians hid no idea why the Portal appeared in the first place, so Jökull was still stuck on that one. He had also gotten some information on his father. Apparently he had disappeared about three years ago along with a leopardess named Shelia. They were supposed to be a scouting party that was to try and find were Spyro and Cynder had disappeared to. It was ironic, the very party that had been sent to find someone ended up disappearing themselves. Jökull smiled a bit. It was little bit funny.

Jökull finally felt exhaustion overwhelm him. He finally slipped into the most restfull sleep he had had for a long time this one hopefully without dreams... If only he knew what was coming.

* * *

Jökull opened his eyes and sat up with a start. He wasn't in his room anymore. Instead he was in a large room with bookshelves ranging as far as the eye could see, and now that he was a dragon, that was really far. Jökull got up from his lying position and started to look around. He walked past a few bookshelves and encountered something rather large. He blinked. That was an odd color for a drag- well anything really. It was a rather old teal colored dragon. It had a large pouch hanging of his side like a saddlebag and was wearing a strange crystal necklace. (Again I don't remember what it looks like I haven't played the LoS series in a looong time) The interesting thing was he looked a lot like the smaller purple dragon that had been in his dream before. The horns and tailblade where the same; as well as the overall build of the two dragons.

It smiled at Jökull. "Looks like I am missing someone. There was supposed to be four of you."

Jökull looked warily at the adult dragon. "Four of us? Why four of us. And where am I?"

"Because young human or should I say dragon now, three of you fell through the Portal that the Dark Ones created and one more needs to join us.

Jökull gasped. This dragon knew what he was and probably where he came from to! He shook his head. Things really should stop surprising him now.

"I believe I am at a disadvantage, you knowing my name and me not knowing yours." Jokull said. "Oh, and I am not quite a human, I figured out a yesterday that my father was originally from this world. So I guess I am sorta a hybrid dragon-human if you will."

The new dragon chuckled. "Not quite young one. While it is true that you have both human and dragon in you, dragon is the dominant species. So in truth you are more dragon than human and as for my name, you will have to wait until the rest of our group arrives. Come we must meet them as they come."

The large teal dragon started walking away. Jökull struggled to keep up. For every step the larger dragon took he had to take five! Both dragons walked in silence. Finally the adult dragon stopped. Jökull stopped next to him slightly winded. The room that they had stopped in was large, not quite as large as the room with all the books but still pretty big. It had a large hourglass in the center and had many doorways leading off to different areas in this place. The most notable thing about this room was that Kira was lying on the floor in front of the hourglass.

"Ah! Another one our entourage has arrived. Just two more now. Jökull?" The teal colored dragon turned to him. "Would you be so kind as to wake her up? I am sure that she would respond better to someone she knows rather than a new dragon."

Jökull nodded. Walked over to where Kira lay and gently began to shake her. "Kira. Wake up. Kira!" With that final word Kira sat bolt upright, clipping Jökull on his chin knocking onto his tail.

Looking around, she giggled. Jökull picked himself off the floor with a groan. "You know, that's the second time that's happened to me today."

Kira just responded by giggling again. Jokull snorted at her and climbed to his paws. He stuck his tongue out at her. Kira stopped giggling and stuck her own tongue out at Jokull. Soon it turned into an all out war. The two of them were making the most absurd faces at each other. A bright flash and a dull thud behind the two of them interrupting them from their antics.

"Ow! That hurt!"

Jökull and Kira looked at each other with wide eyes and slowly turned ther heads to were the bright flash had come from. What greeted their eyes was a sight that sent them speechless and overjoyed.

"Archer!" Kira squealed before leaping with catlike agility and crashing into Archer hugging him tightly. "Your awake! Your awake! Your awake!" Kira had Archer in a crushing bear hug; it looked like he was being squeezed to death. His face was red and his eyes looked ready to bulge out of their sockets.

Archer coughed. "Martha, a little air please." He wheezed.

Kira quickly loosened her hold. "Sorry! I just missed you!"

Archer cocked his head quizzically. "Missed me? Why haven't we seem each other recently?"

"You have been unconscious for two days." Jokull stated.

He almost felt like laughing. How could you not remember what had happened! The reason he had been out for these past couple of days was hugging him! And how did he not notice his and Kira's new form? Maybe he had closed his eyes when Kira decided to almost crush him with her hug. Apparently he was right. Archers eyes were closed.

"Archer. You can open your eyes now, I believe she is done giving you a hug." Jokull said.

Another bright flash and a small thud; this time though it was beside Jökull. A females voice emitted from beside him.

"Dang't. Gotta work on my landings." Cynder shook her head as she emerged from the light. "Oh. Hi Jökull, Kira didn't expect to see you here." Suddenly as if realizing something, her head drew back a little. "Where is here in the first place?"

"What the HELL is going on!" Archer had finally opened his eyes. He was staring around fearfully. "This must be a dream. I am no seeing this." He said in a fearful tone.

"Archer this is not a dream. It is all real."

Kira said this. She took Archers shoulders in her paws and forced him to look her in the eyes. Archer seemed confused at what he was seeing, as if his mind hadn't registered what he was looking at. Shock spread across his features as the face in front of him finally registered. Screaming he shoved Kira off him and scooted back till his back hot the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Kira! Are you ok?!" Jökull clattered over to where Kira was slowly rinsing, his claws making slight clicking noises on the floor.

"Yes I fine." She answered." Just didn't expect Archer to react like that."

Jökull took a quick glance over to where Archer was. His face was one of pure terror. _I wonder wh- Oh duh. This probably._ Jökull looked at himself. _Yep. This is enought to make anyone freak out._

"Now now young human. There is nothing to be frightened of. You are among friends, not enemies." The large dragon tried to reassure Archer. It worked but instead of Archer freaking out, Cynders eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"That voice. It can't be. He died at the Ring of Fire." She whispered in an unsteady voice. "I saw him die. He cannot be alive."

"And why not Cynder? I am sure that you have seen and heard much stranger things happen during you travels. As a matter of fact, I know you have." The adult dragons voice softened to a comforting tone. "Come Cynder, see that it is real."

Cynder, still in her state of shock, slowly turned around to where the other dragon was. She squealed. Jökull blinked. Cynder did not squeal. At least she hadn't during the time he had spent with her, which was not very long but she did not seem the type to squeal at all.

"Ignitus!" She shouted.

Cynder launched herself to the dragon in question like a freight train. The large teal dragon caught her and she started to nuzzle his chest.

"You're alive! But how? I saw you die at the Ring of Fire. Me and Spyro both saw you die, how can it be that you are alive?"

Still holding her, Ignitus chuckled. "Well my dear dragon, this was unexpected, though I do not dislike it. I am alive because I am the new Chroniceler. The old one said it was time to pass on the responsibility of recording the new Age, so here I am."

"I don't care how it happened I am just glad that you are alive! You should have seen Spyro, he was devistated!" At the mention of Spyro, Cynders face fell. She looked up at Ignitus with puppy eyes. "He gone. Do you know where he is? Can you tell me?" Her eyes started to tear up. "I miss him! I want to find him and never let him go!" She started to cry.

Ignitus's face grew hard. "Cynder. That is the reason you four are here. To learn about what is going to happen to Spyro if we do not rescue him soon. Jökull!"

Jökull jumped a little. He had not expected to be singled out by Ignitus. Quickly he scampered over in front of him. "Yes!"

"You are in quite the compromising situation. Being that you have the darkness inside of you, but I will tell you this, the Darkness will only control you if you let it. As for how it got inside, that does not matter, you only need to lead how to control it and subdue it. That is what I am to teach you. Come."

All of them, including Archer who still had trouble with what he was seeing, followed the teal dragon through one of the many doorways in the large circular room.

The small company of three dragons, a leopardess, and a human rounded a sharp corner. The slight klick-clack of claws and the soft padding of bare foot-paws and shoed feet slowly came to a halt and was instead replaced by gasps of astonishment. Jökull gawked at the room; no not room, more like a gargantuan space, that spread out before him.

It was outside in a large valley, yet Jökull could not see the sky. Platforms, dummies, armor stands, weapon racks, pretty much anything that would be needed for a training dojo was scattered around almost haphazardly. There was a large open field with a large stone circle with, what looked like, to Jökull, symbols for the different Elements that a dragon could use. But what puzzled him was there where ten symbols instead of the eight there should have been. The first of the new symbols looked like a 8 pointed star, the second was an empty void, there was nothing else that Jökull could describe it as; it was just empty. The circle itself was a compass with each Light Element at a cardinal point and the Dark Elements where placed in between each point. The two symbols that where new to Jökull where placed at the very center of the circle. Terredor had shown him each of the symbols for the Elements during the question and answer session.

Off to one side there was a obstacle courses with rope swings, moving platforms, swinging logs, and many other dangerous obstacles. That was designed to hurt. On the other side there was an archery rang and a small fenced off area. Jökull wondered what that was for, but before he could voice his question, Ignitus spoke.

"This is the Training Valley. This where I will teach you to harness your Elmental powers and train you in close and paw-to-paw combat, or in your case." Ignitus gestured to Archer. "Hand-to-hand combat."

"Wait!"

Everyone looked at Archer in confusion.

"Just hold on a second!" Archer points an accusing finger at Ignitus. "You still have not told us what is going on! I want to know where I am, how I got here, where Matt and Martha are, and what the f**kin hell I am doing here!"

Jökull and Kira looked at each other with mortified expressions. Archer had just exploded with a _bang_. The only time he does that is when he is extremely mad at something. And when that happens, it's best not to know. Jökull brought his paw up to his face.

"This is not going to be good." He mumbled.

"Furthermore!" Archer continued. "What gives you the right to tell us what we are going to be doing!? Just who the hell do you think you are!? Some kind of god!? Because you are doing a very crappy impression! I want some answers and I want them now!"

"Archer." Jökull began.

Archer cut him off. "How do you know my name!? I don't even know you and want the hell are you anyway!? Some kind of mutant lizard?! This is so full of sh-."

"Enough!" Ignitus roared. "I have heard enough! You did not even try to let me explain anything!" Ignitus took several calming breaths. "I know you are scared, but can all of us try to talk like civilized dragons-err humans and leopards included. If you have that many questions, I suggest all of us get comfortable because this will take a while."

All but Archer took a seat on the ground. Ignitus raised an eye crest at this but said nothing.

"Now, are we ready?"

Everyone but Archer nodded, he just scowled and crossed his arms.

"Then let us begin. You are on an island called White Isle, it is the home of the ages Chronicler; which is me, Ignitus. I have brought you three." Ignites looked pointedly at Jökull, Kira, and Archer. "-to train you in your respective combat style and Jökull's Elements. The reason you where brought to the Dragon Realms still remains a mystery to me, but will be unraveled with time. I do know who brought you here, Archer, Matt, and Martha."

"What did you say? Where are they?! I want to know!"

Archer was in a fit of rage now and Jökull decided to step in.

"Archer. Me and Martha are right her." He motion to himself and Kira. "We are right here."

The look of shock on Archer face was priceless. Then his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he collapsed in a heap.

"Well that is problematic." Said Ignitus. "We are going to have to wait for him to wake up now. I suppose we could figure out what Elements you can use Jokull."

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, I posted this at like 1:30 in the morning, so I kind needed to end it. Next chapter will have more Spyro and Volteers reaction to actually seeing Archer awake!**

**Talos889 signing out.**

**(Edited 07/08/2015)**


	7. Chapter 7: Knockout 2 0

**Sorry for the late chapter. School has been hitting pretty hard and the chapters will have to go up whenever I get them finished instead of weekly. Sorry.**

**Disclaimers: OC Leviathan belongs to November Red Angel.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Awakenings

Spyro was in deep trouble. The 'Professor' as he called himself, decided that enough testing had been done and that meant Spyro was to be dissected in 15 days time. He had been in this place for about 11 days already. The tests that he had had to endure for those 11 days had been horrible. Shocking's, anything that stuck out from his body had been clipped in someway, he had been poked and prodded in everyway, even a 'camera' as the humans called it, had been shoved down his throat, and they had finally managed to start getting scales from him. This was caused by the lack of food, dragons needed sustenance for their scales to retain there strength. Spyro however and not been given any food, only water. This caused his scales to lose there luster and toughness; turning them into dull and colorless pieces of armor.

His wing membranes where almost gone, so he could not fly, the skin will grow back but it will take time. Spyro sighed. At least he wasn't crippled for life. That didn't matter now though, he was going to be killed and torn apart for his insides. The humans that had been running all the tests had left him alone for almost two hours now. This was strange because they could not seem to leave him alone for 5 minutes! Not that Spyro was complaining, this was the most peace he had had since he arrived in this strange place.

Spyro had not been let up from the table since he had woken up and the clamps were starting to get a little loose since he had not been fed in so long. He wiggled his front forlegs. Success! He could draw them back just a little bit! He should be able to attempt an escape before the dissection! Spyro let a small smile grace his face for the first time in a while. He was going to survive. No matter what. He was going to survive.

As Spyro lay there, he wondered why he had not seen Sara or her mother since the first day. Hopefully nothing bad had happened to them. Spyro worried about Sara more than her mother, she seemed at ease with the situation she was in while Sara had the look of a caged animal. It was decided. Spyro was going to try and take Sara with him when he escaped. Suddenly a thought came to his head that wasn't his, the voice was of a friend that died so be and Cynder might survive.

_Spyro. Do not try and escape just yet. I am sending a few… friends to help you. You must wait until they arrive. You will know them when you see them._

With that the voice faded away. Spyro was stunned beyond words or even coherent thought right now. His mentor, his friend, the dragon that became like a father to him, was alive! Ignitus was alive! Spyro felt a bubble of happiness burst inside of him. He was not alone in this world. Someone knew he was here. Not having much else to do, he decided to fall asleep and enter the world of dreams.

* * *

Archer shot upright and held his head. It was pounding like he had been hit with a hammer, repeatedly. He had had the weirdest dream. Matt had been some sort giant lizard with wings and Martha a human-cat hybrid thing. They had been in a room with another one of the lizard things and from what he remebered the dark blue and purple lizard amd the cat thing had claimed to be Matt and Martha. Archer chuckled to himself and looked around. He was in a room that looked to be an infirmary but, it didn't look like any infirmary that he had been in, not that he was to judge, he had only been in the school infirmary after all.

He was lying on a bed in the center of a large room square room with many other beds. Shelves where on the wall all around the room with normal first aid supplies on them and something else that Archer couldn't place, large jars that looked to be full of red and green crystals. Archer wondered about that as he gazed around the room. There were many more beds but only three of them where filled. Each still form was covered in a large white sheet, Archer looked down at himself and realized he was covered in a white sheet to and was naked. He quickly wrapped himself tighter into the sheet. Archer heard a slight click, not unlike a small pebble being dropped on a stone floor. Trying to find the source of the noise, Archer swiveled his head until it came to rest on a oversized door at the side of the room. He cocked his head, why were the doors do big? Now that he thought about it, everything stationary amd moving was enlarged, the beds, cabinets, even the sheets were huge!

Returning his attention to the door, it began to creak. A slight crack opened and with it came a small gasp and a voice. It shouted some strange names and something about someone waking up as it ran away, judging from the sound. It was the same noise that Archer had heard a little earlier. He swung his legs best he could off the side of the bed and landed heavily on the floor. Archer heard the noise again but a lot louder this time. It was accompanied by new voices. The door swung open fully and Archer stared at the being that entered in shock.

It was a dragon. A large green dragon. Archer began to slowly back away, only to be stopped by the bed he had been laying on. The dragon started to walk toward Archer. He put his hand out in a feeble attempt to stop its advance. It did not work, the dragon continued to walk forward. It stopped a few feet from were Archer was. Archer focused on the dragons face. No emotion was showing so he couldn't get a read on what it wanted. It opened its mouth. Archer cringed expecting fire or something to come out, instead a deep voice resounded throughout the room.

"You are awake."

Archer blinked in surprise. Then he thought about it for a second and broke down. "No. No, its all real? Not a dream? I'm not dreaming? Please tell me I'm dreaming."

Archer held his head in his hands and fell to the floor weeping silently.

* * *

Terredor stood there dumbfounded. He could do nothing to comfort the human. He cried for a few minutes before he stopped. Then the human stood up and wiped its eyes. It faced Terredor trying to stare him down. Terredor couldn't help but crack a smile and raise to his full height. As he towered over the human, it averted its gaze from him. Terredor snorted in amusement as a rumble in his chest caught the humans attention.

"What's so funny?" The humans voice was the voice of some one who was very, very pissed.

"You. You are funny." Terredor said. "Trying to stare down a dragon on you're first try is extremely funny."

"Ha ha ha." The humans voice held a sarcastic edge to it.

Terredors gaze hardened. This is situation was going to be tricky. The human was disturbed and that might make it violent.

"Now, now young human. There is no need to be like that. We are here to help."

The humans gaze flicked back to Terredor. "How do you know what I am? And where are Matt and Martha?"

"Those questions will be answered when we have answers from you. Come with me. We need to get you some clothes." As Terredor began to walk off he called back to the human. "By the way, my name is Terredor."

* * *

Archer sighed. He had followed Terredor, after his rather embarrassing display of emotions, to an old female, bipedal cheetah, who had measured him and outfitted him with some clothes. They were made of thick black leather and consisted of a tunic, trousers with deep pockets that lined the sides, and a cloak and belt. The cloak was thin but warm and was made out of a material that was soft to the touch. Right now, since it was not cold out Terredor had instructed him to roll it up and use two straps on the back of his trousers to attach it to him. The belt was made of worn leather and had a two loops on one side. The loop closest to the front was placed directly on the belt and the second loop hung off the belt a little lower that the first one. Off the left side hung a pouch that snapped shut.

Overall Archer liked the new outfit very much. It was sturdy, meant for travel but casual enough to wear in the city. He was currently following Terredor down halls to who knows where. Archers expression fell. He had been such a jerk to Terredor when he had first met him. Wishing to apologize, Archer rushed up past Terredor and stopped in front of him. The dragon and Human had been walking down a long hallway after Archer had gotten his new clothes. Terredor looked at Archer with an indifferent expression. Archer spun around to face him.

"Terredor."

The dragon only grunted in response.

Archer continued. "First I want to say I am sorry for the way I acted earlier. There was no reason for me to take my anger at the situation out on you. Second, I want to say thank you for not abandoning me and all the kindness you have shown me even when I was ungrateful."

Archer studied Terredors face. No hint of emotion covered his otherwise blank face. Archer sighed his head falling forward. Maybe he had apologized to late or to early. At least he tried.

"You are one queer creature, you know that?"

Archers head snapped up to a smiling dragons face. Archer smiled back knowing that his apology had been accepted and nodded in agreement.

"Let us continue to meet the other Guardians and my son and his mate."

Archer was confused. "Other Guardians?"

Terredor looked embarrassed. "Oh it seems I didn't introduce myself fully. I am Terredor, Guardian of Earth. You shall meet the other Guardians when we arrive at our destination. We are… advisors to the entire dragon race if you will."

As they walked, Archer was still trying to wrap his mind around that he had insulted one of the leaders of this new world. He was so screwed. Archer snapped out of his thoughts when the two of them arrived at a large wooden door engraved with a flame, a bolt of lightning, a large icicle, and what seemed like a boulder.

"What does that mean?"

Terredor glanced at what Archer was looking at.

"That is the symbols of all the Elements. Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth. Though, that's not neccesarily true now. Cynder reaveled to us that there are in fact four more Elements. Shadow, Poison, Wind, and Fear. We thought them as mutations in the past but now we know better."

With that Terredor pounded on the door. Archer got the shock of his life yet again. He could understand bipedal felines but seriously?! Freakin bipedal moles! The door had been opened by one of these. It stood about 3 feet wore a cloth tunic belted around its waist, and had these strange goggles on its head covering its eyes. The mole bowed and spoke in almost a western accent.

"Master Terredor. Come in the rest of the Guardians are 'xpecten yer presence."

"Thank you Felix. You may leave now."

The mole bowed to Terredor again and scurried out the door. Terredor turned to Archer and motioned for him to enter. Archer gulped. He was going to meet the leaders of this unfamiliar world. Better make a good impression. He strode in the door and was tackled by a yellow blur that was much bigger and heavier than him and it could not seem to shut up.

"Marvelous! What is it?! How does it stand on two legs without a tail?! I mean cheetahs have two legs but need o tail to stand straight and moles are so short that it does not really matter. But this, this human! Oh I would love to study it inside and out! We could make so many new discoveries! What does this do?! What is thi-"

"Volteer! Let the boy up. Even if you do get your chance to study him, which is not going to happen without his consent, you will not get much out of him if he is squished! Now get up!"

It was Terredor that had spoken. The yellow blur that Archer now knew as Volteer, grumbled something about a whole new field of science gone to waste, as he climbed off Archer. The human slowly stood up and glared at Volteer.

"A little warning next time?"

Volteer looked at him with new interest.

"It can speak! I mean I know that Jökull was once a human but to hear a human speak is absolutely fascinating!"

"Volteer, calm down we need to speak with this one. Leave him be."

Archer turned to look at the new voice. It was another large dragon, expect this on was light blue. Almost an ice color.

"Yes." Agreed Terredor. "We must hear your side of the story. Jökull, oh sorry you would know him as Matt, has already explained what has happened to him, but we do need to hear your version of it as well."

Archer took a deep breath. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was finally over! Archer felt like jumping up and down cheering. He had just gotten away from the Guardians and their interrogations and he was starving! From what he gathered the last meal he had eaten was almost 3 days ago and that was a school lunch! Not very filling.

Archer was wandering the large halls of the Dragon Temple in hopes of stumbling upon the kitchen or had been informed that the Temple was a school of sorts and all schools had cafeterias. Right? At least he hoped so.

Archer had been wandering the halls for almost 45 minutes and was about to give up until he heard a voice that was slightly familiar to him just much deeper.

"Archer! Finally decided to wake up huh?"

Archer spun around and almost slammed face first into a large scaly chest. Slipping On the tiled floor, he fell backwards.

"Whoa there! Careful. These floors are quite slippery."

Archer was caught just in time by a large deep blue wing. Opening his eyes Archer got a face full of a smiling dragon that looked oddly familiar to him. Squinting he tried to remember where the face clicked in his memory… Then it hit him.

"Mr. Reedman!?"

"So my dad told you that I was here? I didn't expect him to do that. Oh well, looks like the cats out of the bag or, dragons out of the bag." (If anyone gets the reference your awesome! If not, your still awesome for sticking with me.)

Archer couldn't help but giggle a bit at Mr. Reedmans bad joke. Then his stomach growled.

"Hungry are we?" Mr. Reedman asked as he set Archer back on his feet.

Growing red in the face Archer nodded quickly. "I can't seem to find the dining hall in this big place.

"Good thing we bumped into you, literally in fact, me and my mate where just heading to grab a bit to eat. Care to join us?"

"I would love to. Wait, mate? And who else is with you?"

"Why me Archer. I'm shocked that you forgot about me."

Another dragon walked into view. This one was a dark crimson color and obviously female. She was smiling as she walked up to him. There was only one person that this could be.

"No way. Ms. Reedman?"

"Yes Archer. But here call me Ami and my mate Reagon. Shall we discuss this over dinner? I'm sure that the cooks would be able to accommodate another person."

Reagon smiled at his mate. She had a head on her shoulders that's for sure. "Yes let us go."

Archer jogged along to keep pace with the two dragons. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at another large door this time without all the symbols that the Guardians door had.

Upon entering, Archer found himself in a nostalgic view, almost. It looked exactly like a school cafeteria just, bigger much much bigger. There were round tables scattered about the room but instead of chairs circling them there were large pillows. Windows provided light to the room with aid of torches in corners and dark spots. The cafeteria bar was off to the right from the door. It was a bit different than what Archer was used to. For starters it was much, 'much' larger than what his school had and the size didn't just stay at the bar size. The portion were huge! It was like they were meant to feed dragon! Archer looked sideways at his companions. Right. They were meant to feed dragons. Shaking those thoughts aside Archer continued his scan of the room. Something caught his eye.

"Isn't this supposed to be a school? So why is there only one other dragon here?"

Indeed there was. A light blue dragon sat at one of the tables with a plate of steaming meat in front of her. She was sitting off in one of the corners playing with here food and looking out a window.

"That is because the school is not yet open."

Archer almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Terredors voice.

"Dang! For a large dragon you surely can sneak up on people!" Archers voice began to slur and he began to feel like had not slept in a week. "Wwwwwwhaatts gggooinggg oo-" He slumped forward completely out and crashed on the floor with a bang.

The dragoness that had been staring at her food jumped at the sound of the crash and looked around hurriedly to find the source of the noise. Finding it she launched herself in the air and landed right next to Archers crumpled form. Touching his arm she slumped forward as well and collapsed on the floor next to him.

"Leviathan!"

* * *

**Most likely this will be three last chapter on weekly updates for a while.**

**Please Review**

**Talos889 signing out.**

**(Edited 07/09/2015)**


	8. Chapter 8: Journey Begins

**Dang. It's been what 40+ days since I last updated? I am really sorry about that guys. I was just swamped with school, had family problems, and my dad had just gone on a 3 month deployment. The sad thing is, this will not be the longest break. I will be working a summer job from the last week of May till sometime in August so that's going to be pretty long. Now enough of my rambling lets get on with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimers: OC Leviathan belongs to November Red Angel.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Journey Begins

Jokull panted heavily and lunged at his opponent. Jumping into the air on his broad wings, he swung around and used his tail like bat, swinging it towards his opponent with tremendous force. His opponent skipped nimbly out of the way and using the opening that Jokull's attack gave it, swung its sword at him. The wooden blade skidded off the training armor that both assailants had been required to wear. Jokull let loose a growl in an attempt to unsettle his opponent. Unable to see the reaction through the helmet, he circled in an attempt to get a better angle on his opponent.

Seeing an opening, Jokull once again lunged at his opponent but instead of using his tail, he swung his armored paw at Kira's head. A ringing sound echoed out. His paw connected and sent her flying across the arena. When she landed she got unsteadily to her feet and removed her helmet, throwing her sword to the hround, surrendering. Jokull immediately collapsed, exhausted. They training regime that Ignitus had set for them had been extremely intense yet, he would miss the old dragon. Today was the day that they where to leave and save Spyro.

The last few days nothing really exciting happened except Archers arrival. Leviathan was an unexpected guest, but when she heard what was going on she insisted on helping. Another interesting thing was himself. The arena, which was that big circle in the middle of the valley, was supposed to tell which Elements you could use by lighting up each of the symbols. Of course Kira and Archer didn't have any and Cynder respectively was able to use all the Dark Elements and Leviathan's Water Element which was shown by the Fire and Ice Element glowing. But when Jokull stepped in the for the first time, he only expected Ice to glow. But what he got was something completely different. Ice glowed nice and bright but another symbol flickered to life and glowed dimly: Shadow

Ignitus had been floored. Never in history, he said, had a dragon possessed both Dark and Light Elements naturally. Many had been possessed by the Dark Elements and obtained them but never naturally has anyone had them both of them. It was always one or the other. When Jokull asked Ignitus about himself being possessed because of what had happened to his scale color, Ignitus had said that the purple scale color was just an after affect of the Portal, since that one wasn't a normal Portal and was nothing to worry about. It was permanent though, so Jokull would never see his original color again. That was a bit of a bummer. He had liked being blue. Now his upper body scales were a very dark purple, almost black and his wing membranes were a slightly lighter purple that almost looked like liquid. His underbelly, horn and spine color stayed the same and Cynder jokingly said he looked like a darker version of Spyro except for his tailblade. Ignitus had also mentioned that he may not be getting possessed by the Dark Elements. They may just be changing his colors to fit what Elements he now wielded. The teal dragon wasn't sure but he said the he would look into it.

Jokull figured that switching between each Element would be a pain. It was in fact the opposite. He simply used whichever Element felt right at the moment and it came out. Now focusing them to a specific spot was a pain. He had frozen his head, his paws and tail to the floor, Kira's tail and a multitude of other things got crushed, burned by Shadow Fire, and frozen about before he got the hang of it. Of course Archer had almost busted a gut laughing, only to stop when Jokull froze his butt to a catapult about to launch. Archer had been sent flying into the air, without the seat of his pants. Ignitus had snatched him out of the air just before he landed in the lake. Ignitus had given them both a serious reprimand about playing with a catapult but Jokull thought that he knew what was going on because he started laughing as soon as both of them walked away.

Archer and Kira had been trained in hand to hand combat, and each trained in weapon of their choice. It had been an interesting day when they had gone to pick out what kind. Jokull remembered that day well. He had never seen so many armaments in one place. It had been a large shed, with no windows and a double door, large enough for two adult size dragons to fit through. It was made out of some kind of gray stone and had a peaked roof made out of a dark wood with overhangs on each side of the roof. Smiling Jokull brought the memory to mind. It had been one of his favorite days. As a human he always had a huge interest in medieval weaponry and that had not dimmed in the least. He had been like a kid in a candy store that day.

* * *

Jokull gaped at the racks and barrels of weapons with wonder. There were so many! Swords, spears, hammers, bows, even daggers littered the large building. All where in some kind of holding device, nothing was left on the floor. Whether it be weapon racks, barrels, or even cloth shadowboxes on the walls. The entire room was lit by three large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Ignitus had flown up and lit each one when they had arrived. The light didn't quite reach the ends of the room though, so it was veiled in shadow.

"Kira, Archer." Ignitus called once he landed. "Go. Find a weapon that suits you. You will know it when you find it."

Kira and Archer both stared at Ignitus incredulously. Ignitus returned the stare with an unwavering blank face.

"In here?!" Archer waved his arms about. "That could take years!"

"Then I suggest you get to it."

Archer gaped at Ignitus in disbelief. Then he shook his head and began to sift through the nearest barrel. Kira followed in suit and soon both were complety immersed in the scores upon scores of weapons.

Ignitus turned to the dragons. "You may look but I do not have the time to train you in the basics of wielding a weapon. Dragons take a bit more time than training beings with opposable thumbs."

Jokull had expected as much. He didn't even know that dragons could wield a weapon before this morning. He nodded to Ignitus and proceeded walk to the walls to examine the shadowboxes hanging there. One box caught his eye. In it were four dragon size daggers. They were about two feet long and double sided. The crossguard was made out of a silvery steel and looked like outstretched dragon wings, just slimmer. The hilt was wrapped in a dark brown leather that looked freakishly like dragon scales. The pommel was made out of a black metal that Jokull couldn't identify and was roughly a pentagon in shape, tapering down to a sharp point.

The part of the daggers that really caught his eye was the blade. Each of the four blades were a different color. One a amethyst purple, one a dark, almost black, purple, one a deep sapphire blue, and the last was a dark cobalt blue. Each blade was double edged and looked razor sharp. The blades where halfway slid into there scabbards, each scabbard corresponding with the blades color. All the scabbards were attached to the same freaky looking leather as the hilt was wrapped in. It seemed to short to wrap around anybody's waist, so Jokull assumed it was for an arm sheath.

"I am surprised to see you over here young dragon. Not many dragons, or otherwise, are interested in smaller weaponry. Most are interested in something with a little more reach, like a sword or spear."

Jokull swung his head around to see Ignitus silently padding up to him.

"And these ones in particular. Very interesting indeed."

Ignitus's gaze focused on the four daggers intently.

"Why?" Jokull asked.

Jokull's question seemed to fall on deaf ears until Ignitus spoke.

"These daggers are a subject of a ancient prophecy. The history of how they were forged is very interesting. Would you like to hear it?" Said Ignitus looking down at the young dragon.

Jokull considered it for a moment then nodded fiercely.

Ignitus almost chuckled at the young dragons excited curiosity. "All four of the daggers are made for dragons use only. They are to heavy for any cheetah or a mole to even lift."

"When were they forged?"

"Getting impatient are we?" Ignitus smiled. It was rare for a young dragon to hold such an interest in weaponry. Particularly the history. It was mostly older dragons that held blades and the like as interesting.

"They were forged by a dragon smith in The First Age." He started. "The daggers are made of an ancient steel that's name and method of forging have been lost. The hilt and straps are made of dragon scale leather."

Jokull's face was a picture of horror. "How do you get the scales?" He asked cautiously, slightly taken aback by the fact that a dragon smith would use dragon scales for his work.

Ignitus spoke carefully. "That was a time were dragons of each Element were at war with each other, our darkest period in history. These daggers were made by a group who didn't believe in the fighting. The smith was an Metal dragon. A mix between a Fire and Earth dragon. His name was Markuld. He was a reputable smith after the war ended. The scales were his own. He said that these daggers were his greatest work and with his dying breath, that his assistants were to use his scales to form the leather for the hilt and straps."

"Oh. That's better than what I thought. How did the daggers get here?"

"Most dragons would think that. The daggers, as far as my sources can tell, arrived here about 400 hundred year's ago, with the last Chronicler . They have been sitting in this dusty warehouse ever since, waiting for the members of the prophecy to come and claim them."

Jokull studied the daggers with a close eye.

"You know, Those two." He said pointing at the dark purple dagger and the sapphire blue dagger. "They sorta look like Cynder's and Leviathan's scale color." Using his wing he pointed at the dark cobalt blue dagger. "And that one looks like what my scale color was before it turned purple."

"Possibly."

Ignitus's long neck searched out Cynder and Leviathan's figures in the racks of weaponry. Jokull flapped his wings and hovered next to Ignitus, searching for the two dragons. He found Cynder first. She was looking at a rather strange weapon, it was like a spear except the blade looked to be over 4 feet long. Tearing his gaze away from the spear thing, Jokull continued to search for Leviathan. She found him first. Catching his eye by waving at him she jumped up into the air and winged her way toward him and Ignitus.

"Ignitus!"

Jokull glanced downward. Kira and Archer were coming through the clutter towards him and Ignitus, each carrying something. They were wrapped in bundles of cloth so he couldn't make out exactly what they were. Collapsing his wings, he fell down through the air snapping them open just before he touched down landing next to the large teal dragon.

Kira was just making it out of the forestry of blades. Archer was not far behind, holding a curved, flat package in his arms.

"Have you found your desired choices?" Ignitus asked.

In response Kira started to unwrap her bundle. A few tugs and the cloth fell away revealing a gleaming blade and hilt. Jokull sucked in a breath. It was beautiful! She had picked a hand and a half, about 38" inch long, double sided longsword. The blade was slightly curved, not enough to call it a scimitar but just enough so that it didn't look accidental. The steel of the blade shimmered when she moved it and was a bright silver color. On the inside curve of the blade there was some engraving in the form of a river of scales that curved opposite with the blade. It's cross guard an outstretched pair of bird wings, reminding Jokull of the daggers cross guards. The hilt was wrapped in leather and had an angular pommel that looked reminiscent of a pentagon. Overall it was a beautiful and deadly weapon. Meant for war but could be a showcase piece.

"A good choice young one. That sword has seen the rigors of war throughout the ages and would be the perfect weapon for your fighting style." Ignitus said. "Would you prefer to be taught how to wield a shield with it or not."

Kira considered it for a minute before shaking her head.

"I would prefer to be taught how to wield it without a shield." She answered.

Ignitus nodded. Archer began to unwrap his. It took him a few minutes to unwrap it because it was wrapped in multiple layers of cloth. When the final piece of cloth fell away, Jokull started laughing. It was a bow!

Archer looked at him with a frown. "What's so funny?"

Jokull heaved in a breath. "That!"

Archer looked confused. "What?"

Jokull gave Archer a deadpan stare. "You don't see it? Archer is going to be a archer. Its funny!"

Archer looked at the bow in his hand and looked back at Jokull grinning. "I'll give you that one. It is kinda funny."

With his little laugh attack out of the way Jokull started to examine the bow. It wasn't like a normal old time bow. It was flat and made out of a dark metal instead of wood. And it was already strung, something you should never leave a bow as. It was a curious weapon and Jokull could see why it caught Archers eye, even if it was funny.

"Hey Ignitus. What are these?"

Jokull turned his head in the direction of the voice. It was Cynder. She must have come up behind them following the wall. He looked at what she was looking at. The same daggers that he had been asking Ignitus about.

Looking back and forth between Cynder and the daggers, Jokull saw that the dark purple one really did look like her scale color. In fact the more he looked the more it seemed like the exact same color.

"Those are very special daggers Cynder, they were…"

Ignitus's voice trailed off. His gaze was switching back between Cynder, Leviathan, and the daggers.

Snapping his head back to the daggers one final time he spoke in a worried tone. " I… I am sorry we will have to cut this short. Meet me in the training field in 10 minutes and bring the arms you chose Kira and Archer. I must check on something."

He then thudded off exiting the building. The five youth looked at each other in confusion. Jokull shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to go out the door and wing his way toward the training field, intent on getting their early.

* * *

Ever since that day Ignitus had been, different for he lack of a better word. Jokull had just thought that he was worried about Spyro though. He sighed. Forcing his legs beneath him and standing up, he walked to where Kira had landed. She was sitting up now, having removed her helmet, she had a goofy grin on her face.

"You ok?"

Jokull was worried about her. He did hit her head pretty hard and he knew how hard it could be to shake that off.

"I'm fine. You got a hard right hook though, my heads still ringing."

Jokull offered her his paw. Kira took it and he hauled her to her feet. She stood almost a head taller that him now. Jokull shook his head. That was something he would never get used to.

"Jokull! Kira! Over here!"

Both of their heads turned to Leviathan, who was waving her wings at them from the edge of the ring.

"Ignitus wants us in the library!"

Jokull called back. "Alright! Be there in a minute!"

The library was were all five of then had woken up and had become sort of a centers, hub for all there meetings.

Walking into the library, Jokull still was in awe of how many books were in one place. Rows upon rows of bookshelves dominated the space before him and still there were more. Padding between the shelves he came to the large hourglass. It seemed that he was the last one here which was odd because he and Kira had left the training field at he same time.

"How the heck did you get here before me." Jokull said his gaze fixed on Kira.

"Oh I have my ways." She replied nonchalantly.

Jokull rolled his eyes. "Yes Ignitus. You wanted all of us."

The Chronicler shifted on his paws. "As you know our time here was short and has finally come to an end. I do not need to tell you the importance of this mission, Spyro is a great dragon, greater than I will ever be and he must be saved. Jokull, Kira, and Archer I know how hard this must be for you but you might have to kill in order to save. Please keep th in mind. Know this though, killing for the right reasons doesn't mean you are evil it just means you have something to fight for. I do not know what form you will be when you pass through the Portal so I am giving you these." He held up twelve small white crystals on strings. "These will give you the form of that worlds inhabitants until you pass through another Portal or you use the second one. A strong enough force of mimd can change the form back to the worlds inhabitants though so be careful. Just smash the crystals to use them. Kira, Archer I see you brought you weapons. Good we have no time to spare. The humans are planning on killing Spyro in two days their time. You must hurry. I can place you in the relative location of where he is but you must find him on your own."

He handed them the crystals and gave each of them two small leather bags and gave Cynder a light teal crystal. Jokull opened up his bags. In them were red and green crystals.

"The green crystals will restore your energy and the red ones will heal injuries. Don't use them in place of food though, as they will not sustain you. The teal one is used to summon a Portal to the Dragon Realms. Just smash it like all the rest."

Ignites turned around and pulled a covered square from behind a bookshelf. Jokull squinted at it. It looked vaguely familier, but were had he seen it? His eyes grew wide as Ignitus removed the covering. It was the daggers from the armory! But why?

"Cynder, Leviathan, and Jokull. I give you these daggers as a gift to help you on you journey." Ignites passed the daggers to each dragon and paused at Jokull handing him two daggers. The dark cobalt blue one and the amethyst purple one. "I have a special assiment for you." He tapped the amethyst purple dagger with one claw. "I need you to get this to Spyro for me."

"But why Ignitus? Didn't you say that thes-"

"Shh. Not here. All will become clear with time. Just be patient." He clapped his paws. "Now we must get going! Please get into a group! So I can open the portal."

Jokull strapped on his dagger to his left foreleg and Spyros onto his right. The three dragons, leopardess, and human clumped together and looked at Ignitus. Closing his eyes, Ignitus started to glow slightly.

"Remember your lessons you five. Stick together and do not let anyone prey upon each other. Good luck."

The Portal opened beneath their feet and they fell into its swirling blue vortex. After a few seconds the Portal closed and Ignitus opened his eyes.

"Ancestors, help them in their quest."

* * *

**Sooo wadya think? Finally? Or to early? Anyway sorry for the long wait and hope to hear from you in the comments or just PM me. Either way works. Updates shouldn't be this long though but won't be weekly. See ya next time!**

**Talos889 signing off**


	9. Chapter 9: Breakout

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Took me a while though. Sorry about that. Anyways here's more of my stuff to read! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Breakout

Jokull lay low, covered by bushes from the sweeping cameras of the death trap in front of him. After literally falling from the Portal, the five searchers found this facility about two days later. All of them had been in human form, none had to use the crystals that Ignitus had gave them. 'I guess that's one thing to be thankful for.' Honestly the outlook of this mission looked grim. He and Cynder were supposed to infiltrate this facility and find Spyro. The rest of the team were stationed on the opposite side of the facility, ready to cause a distraction so that they all could escape.

Jokull glanced at the dagger strapped to his left side. The only reason they had found Spyro this fast was because the dagger had lead them here. It had fallen out of the sheath when they landed from the Portal drop and spun around until it faced this in a northeastern direction. Seeing that no matter how hard she spun it the dagger always ended up facing the same direction, Cynder experimented with hers and sure enough it always came to point to her. So they decided to take a chance an follow the way Spyros dagger was facing.

Glancing over at Cynder, Jokull couldn't help but admire her human form, not that he thought of her in that way. She clearly loved Spyro dearly. Cynder had turned into a raven haired, white skinned female with bright emerald eyes. Overall she was very pretty and Jokull knew that Spyro would think so as well. He and Kira had reverted back to their old human forms and he was wearing the same clothes as before but Kira had kept the clothes from the Dragon Realms, so had Archer. Leviathan had turned into a light-skinned blonde haired female with deep blue eyes. The day after their arrival had been very interested. Both female dragons had arrived completely naked and Kira had to explain the ramifications of walking around without clothes on. Luckily they had arrived in Jokull's backyard. Kira had taken them up and sorted through clothes in his moms old closet to try and find something for them to wear. The clothes weren't an exact fit but they worked well enough.

Jokull took a deep breath. Back to the task at hand. He focused on the chain-link fence surrounding the entire compound. Every 30 feet there was a camera that swept from side to side. They were timed perfectly so that there was never a blind spot. Jokull let out a defeated sigh. He would have to do...that. He would have to turn his body into Shadow and walk through the fence. They couldn't cut it as he had no doubt that wires ran through each link and cutting it would alert someone of his and Cynders presence. He hated turning into Shadow. It just felt...wrong. He had spoken to Cynder about it and was surprised that she shared his sentiments.

Jokull quietly chuckled to himself. It had been one hell of a time explaining the concept of cameras and sensors to Leviathan and Cynder but they seemed to understand the concept now. Just avoid them. He felt a slight touch on his arm. Turning his head he saw Cynder motioning that it was time to go. Concentrating, Jokull called on his Shadow powers, letting the flow through his body melting him into pure shadow. Willing himself forward he silently crept forward. Even though he and Cynder were basically invisible, they could still make noise and possibly alert the guards.

Crossing the stretch of open land was easy enough and getting through the fence was the same story, but the compound and buildings were an entirely different matter. They had no dark spots outside. The compound was lit up entirely by large spotlights hanging above. There were no guards or anyone else walking about. Jokull also couldn't spot any cameras or sensors above doors or gates. 'Looks like they thought no one would be able to penetrate the cameras and fence. Oh well, that's good for us. No dodging patrols or security.' Turning back to his human form, Jokull pulled Spyros dagger from its sheath, still surprised that he could wield them in his human form, and spun it on the ground. the point came to rest on a small tan building to his left with a low stone wall around it. It was about 50 feet away from, well anything and there was only one door and it looked like a blast proof one. Definitely suspicious. With a low whistle, Jokull got Cynders attention and motion toward the building at his left. She nodded and both began to creep toward it.

Jumping of the low standing wall, Jokull rushed to the building and pressed himself against the wall beside the door. He pulled one the handle. Locked. There was a keypad beside the door but that's was useless to him. He didn't know the code. Smiling, he drew his own dagger. The dark cobalt blue blade flickered in the artificial light of the spotlights. He put the point up against the door and pushed. It slid easily through. Jokull had figured out that his blade could cut through pretty much anything. He had dropped it point first on solid concrete, on accident, and it cut through the concrete like a hot knife through butter. Finishing his work, Jokull now stood before a 4 foot tall and 3 foot wide hole in a solid, supposedly blast proof door.

Sliding through the hole in the door, Jokull was greeted by a long dark hallway only broken by doors on the side and one large one at the very end. Popping his head out the door, he signaled to Cynder that it was safe to come in. She slid through the door but her backpack caught fast on one of the sharp door edges. Jokull reached and struggled to get the bag loose. Finally! The snag was undone and Cynder set both of her feet on the floor inside. That's when everything went wrong. A door on the left side of the hallway opened, all the lights flashed on, and to top it all off an alarm started sounding from somewhere on the compound.

A blonde head poked itself from the door that had opened and stared at the door at the far end of the hallway. Slowly the rest of the body made itself known. It was a young girl! _Now what do these people need her for?_ Jokull tapped Cynders arm and did the shushing motion with his finger, not yet wanting to reveal her presence. The girl crept forward until she was right in front of the large door. She tapped on the door and a low growl sounded from the other side. Jokull looked at Cynder with eyes as wide as dinner plates. She stared back with the same. That was a dragons growl! Jokull would recognize one anywhere. The sound of a dragons growl seemed less feral and it came more from the gut than any other kind.

Cynder decided it was time to reveal their presence to the girl. It would have been soon enough with the alarm sounding. The sound of her footsteps caused the girl to turn around and face them. Her eyes grew wide and she sucked in a breath to scream. Cynder lunged forward with amazing speed and covered the young girls mouth with a hand. Jokull even felt a gust of wind as she launched herself.

"Shhh. We are not going to hurt you." Cynder said with a soft voice.

She gave the girl a reassuring smile who looked up at her with wide eyes and nodded slightly. Cynder nodded back and released the girls mouth. Jokull strode past the two females and to the large door at the end of the hallway. He placed his hand on the handle and pulled. Surprisingly the door swung open inward letting a horrific sight greet the trios eyes.

A purple dragon, that Jokull assumed was Spyro, was chained to a metal table. He looked extremely thin and wasted, his scales were dull and lifeless and he had all sorts of tubes and wires sticking out of him. His spines and horns were clipped short, almost down to the scale layer. The worst looking thing though were Spyros wings. The was almost no membrane on it at all. The skin had all been cut off. Jokull heard a strangled gasp from behind him. He turned and saw that the young girl had fainted clear away and was held up by Cynder. Cynder had paled and looked as if she was going to throw up her dinner, meager as it was, all over the floor. Jokull didn't feel any better. Who would do this to any living being! It was plain evil! Jokull growled in the back of his throat. Whoever did this was going to pay big time.

Spyro heard Jokull's growl and lifted his head as high as he could and responded with a threatening growl.

"Who's there!? Reveal yourself now!"

Jokull would have chuckled at this had it been another situation. Spyro was in no state to make any demands, no matter how trivial but he complied and strode into Spyros field of view.

Cynder gently lay the young girl on the floor and swung the backpack off her back and onto the floor. Unzipping it, her hand shot in and pulled out two leather pouches. With the pouches in hand she rushed over to Spyros side and placed them on the table. Opening one revealed the glint of many red gems. She pulled out a few large ones and quickly placed them against Spyros scales. He jumped.

"What are you doin-"

He was cut off by the feeling of the gems healing energy coursing through him.

"Healing you obviously. You didn't think I would leave you hanging onto life by a thread now would you?" Cynder said as she revealed her presence to Spyro.

He was dumbstruck. "Cynder?! But how, why, did you come here!? Its dangerous! You need to get out of here now!"

"That's why she brought me along!" Jokull piped up.

Spyro swung his attention back to Jokull from trying to get a glimpse of Cynder. "And just who are you human?"

"The names Jokull. Nice to meet ya Spyro!" Jokull pulled his dagger from its sheath. "Lets get you out of here and back to the Dragon Realms."

"How do you know my name? And good luck with cutting these clamps and chains. I've been trying for the better part of a month to break them with no luck."

A metallic shriek filled the air and the cuffs and clamp fell to pieces under Jokull's cutting blade. "You were saying?"

Spyro stared at Jokull dumbstruck until Cynder stepped into his view closing up the gem pouch. She tossed him a second one and Spyro caught it opening the drawstring. It was green gems. Spyro stuck his paw into the pouch and let out a relived sigh the gems energy filling him up as a temporary replacement for food. He gestured to Cynder not recognizing her in he human form.

"Who might you be miss?"

Cynder chuckled. "I was hoping you would recognize me in this form, but I think I can forgive you this once. My name is Cynder."

Spyro was once again dumbstruck. Cynders voice came from this human but it was not her. It must be a trick made up by the humans. But how would they get there... um hands on gems from the Dragon Realms and how would they know what Cynder sounded like. GAH! It was just to confusing! He decided to ask Cynder a question that only she would know.

"If you are truly Cynder, then you will know the answer to this question." Spyros eyes bored into Cynders trying to see any hint of deception. "What did you say to me as the world was falling apart."

Cynders face flushed, burning with a blush. The sensation was new, blushing as a human. It was much more heated and faster than what a dragon would feel. She glanced at Jokull, who had returned to the young girl that was laying on the floor, still unconscious. She leaned into Spyros ear and whispered.

"I love you."

Spyros face heated up with his own blush and his front legs wrapped Cynder in a massive hug. She returned his hug with gusto.

"And I love you to."

Cynder gasped. She had never expected to hear those words spoken to her, the Terror of the Skies, by anyone. Much less the one she loved. She simply melted into Spyros embrace, holding on as if he would disappear in an instant.

"You two love birds know we need to get out of here rather quickly. Right?"

Both Spyros and Cynders faces grew a brighter shade. Jokull's hearing was obviously better that a normal humans, if Archer was anything to judge by. Probably because he was not a human but in fact a dragon. Cynder flicked her hand and a gust of wind flung Jokull's body against the wall.

"Damn." Jokull groaned. "Remind me never to get on your bad side." He climbed to his feet. "But seriously we need to leave now. With all these alarms going off someone is bound to come check this place out."

"I'm afraid that's it to late for that boy."

Jokull spun around dropping into a combat stance with dagger in hand. A rather large group of men stood in the hallway dressed in black, all with bullet proof vests on and what looked like assault rifles. All of them were staring at Spyro with fear. _Well looks like Spyro is our trump card here. Not much we can do about those guns shooting him though. _He glanced at Cynder._ Unless._

"Cynder! Defend Spyro! He's still weak from his time here. I will clear a path."

She glanced over at him with a confused expression, wondering how he was going to do that. Jokull responded with a smile and lifted up his hand, creating a small ball of Shadow Fire. Slowly disengaging herself from Spyros embrace, she grew a creepy grin on her face. The security men shifted uncomfortably, Cynders grin making them nervous.

"I don't know what your game is kids or what kind of special effects your using, but get away from that.. thing and come with us or we will be forced to use force."

Jokull focused on the speaker. It was a man in a suit holding a pistol in his hands and one on his belt in a holster. The man saw Jokull's gaze and raised his pistol to his head.

"Now boy. I do not want to hurt you but I will if I have to."

Jokull drew a deep breath and launched himself at the man clutching something in his left hand. The deafening report of a pistol being fired in such close quarters rung out through the room and a really large dark cobalt blue dagger flew past Spyros ear, narrowly missing it, burying itself up to its hilt in the floor.

"Jokull!" Screamed Cynder.

Jokull was flung back into the wall by the force of the shot, slamming into it making a rather deep dent in the metal plating covering the wall. A little bit of the ceiling fell and created a dust cloud that obscured his form. Cynder immediately turned to the man that had fired with vengeance stamped on her expression. He had just killed one of her only friends. She was going to make him pay. Using her Wind She launched herself at the suited man with inhuman speed. Grabbing his neck with one arm, she lifted him off the ground a few inches. Cynders face was a mask of pain and anger as she choked the man to death. Cynder flung the man across the room and into the one-way mirror, shattering it, his pistol flying across the room in the opposite direction.

Spyro stood up from the table, still thin and wasted but filled with the energy from the green gems. He let out an ear-piercing roar and let loose a torrent of Fire, roasting anything in its way. The men caught in the blast fell on the ground rolling, their clothes burning. Jumping from the table Spyro started using his tail and claws to deadly effect, cutting through the bullet proof vests as if they were paper. Another ear-shattering roar rang out, causing even Spyro and Cynder to clutch their ears.

A dark cobalt blue dragon strode out of the dust cloud on the other side of the room with its wings raised. It took a deep breath and sprayed a cloud of ice, freezing all the security officers in the room. Cynder stood up from her crouched position that she had fell in when he dragon had let loose its roar. She stared about the room. It was a mess. Black scorch marks and bullet holes marked the walls, part of the ceiling was collapsed, the one-way mirrior was completely gone, and one of the doors was halfway off its hinges, swinging madly. The frozen statues of the security officers didn't help much either. Spyro and Cynder had tried to avoid killing and maiming the humans as much as they could, they were just doing their job after all. She turned to the new dragon in disgust, it had frozen the men without a second glance.

It returned her stare with confusion. Then as if getting it, the dragon walked over to the nearest statue and breathed some more ice vapor on the humans frozen form. Slowly, cracks began to form throughout the ice. Then with a loud explosion, the ice flew outwards: freeing the man. Immediately he sucked in a breath and knelled on the floor heaving. The blue dragon repeated the process with all the other men. There were about 15 in all. Once it was done the dragon turned to Cynder. She sucked in a breath. It was wearing a arm sheath with Spyros dagger in it! There was only one person that this dragon could be!

"Jokull!" Cynder ran to him hugging him around the neck.

Jokull stiffened with surprise. He slowly lifted a foreleg and wrapped it around her back. She slowly release his neck and he drew back. Jokull gave Cynder an inquisitive glance. She smiled sheepishly.

"I thought that you were dead."

Jokull's face lightened with understanding and he grew a cheeky smile. "It takes a lot more to kill me than that. You cant get rid of me that easily." His face fell into a serious expression. "But seriously we need to get out of here now. We never now when reinforcement's might come."

Spyro tapped Jokull on the shoulder and handed him his dagger, pulled from the floor.

"Thanks." Jokull put the dagger back in its sheath with an audable click. "I got somthin' for you to." He unstrapped the sheath on his right foreleg and handed it to Spyro.

Spyro gave the straps and sheath a one over and then strapped it to his left foreleg. Pulling the dagger from its sheath and looked at it with awe in his eyes. The light reflected off of the blade giving it a liquid appearance.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

Jokull chuckled. "Lets just say that an old friend asked me to deliver it." He turned to the exit and walked out. Stopping halfway through, he twisted his neck to look back. "Lets get you home."

* * *

I** had this chapter done on Saturday but my internet went out and just got it back today. But this chapter was a complete B*** to write. I enjoyed it though. This chapter was the one I looked forward to the most in this arc. Yes this was all one arc. Long one but it got the job done. I will try to get up at least 2 more chapters before I have to leave for my summer job in May. Please comment! I love reading your guys (and gals) reviews! they help me write a better story!**

**Talos889 signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Well That Went Great

**Hi guys. Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I was really busy and didn't have much time to write at all. Not to mention my hardrive crashed and I lost the entire chapter. I literally rewrote this entire thing TODAY so sorry fro any mistakes along the way. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Well That Went Pretty Good

The thick underbrush crunched under Leviathans feet as she tromped through a thick forest. Each step she took made enough noise to wake a thunder of dragons. At least, that's what it sounded like to her. Maybe her nerves were just on edge. Her, Kira, and Archer were walking to the place that Spyro was being held. Jokull and Cynder were coming in from the other direction. Jokull's and Cynder's mission was to get Spyro out of there and the three of them were supposed to cause a distraction so that would be possible.

Leviathan took a quick look around herself. It was all still so surreal, a different world that looked so similar yet so different. The colors were dark and dismal and the sky seemed to be... dead for the lack of a better word. Overall the new world was very depressing and dark to Leviathan. She shook her head. _Focus! We are here to save Spyro! Not complain about the scenery!_

"We are here." Kira's normally cheery voice snapped Leviathan out of her inner musings. Her voice had taken on a gloomy tone to it, appropriate to the environment they were in as they could not see very far in front of them because the trees blocked most of the light from the moon.

Leviathan's gaze came to rest on a chain link fence across a small, flat area of grass just outside the forests edge. She felt her eyes widen as it came to rest on what lay behind the fence. A large compound with numerous buildings and many, many guards making rounds around the perimeter and just around the compound itself. It was an intimidating sight. Leviathan stared at it in awe. The humans were very adamant about keeping Spyro contained. And they were supposed to create a distraction for that! This was going to be hard. Very hard and really dangerous depending on the amount of forces they were up against and how well equipped they were. Leviathan wasn't concerned for her wellbeing as much as she was concerned for Archers and Kira's. They were just one leopard and one human. She slowly crept back into the forest, out of the view of the guards and feeling suddenly unsure about the whole operation.

Archer dropped into a crouch beside Kira, the leaves on the ground crunching in between his feet. She gave him a sidelong glance and continued to study the facility in front of them. After a few seconds, she moved to a spot further down the tree line. Archer focused his eyes on the cameras on the fence tops. 'We could use those to our advantage. But how?' Then he saw all the guards walking around the compound. 'Or not.'Looking around the forest his eyes landed on Leviathan. She was shirking around the edge of the forest looking unsure of herself. it was odd seeing her as a human since he was used to seeing her as.. a... dragon! Archer felt a grin grow on his face as he beckoned over the object of his thoughts and key part of his plan. If she agreed this was going to be good. If not eh. He'll just wing it. He snorted. Wing it. He snorted again, Kira looking at him with concern. He waved her off and focused on what was ahead.

"Leviathan!" He whispered fiercely. "Come over here!"

Leviathans head shot up and she slowly crept over to the two crouching humans. She bent down to their level and crossed her arms behind her head. Archer leaned over and whispered his plan into her ear. As she listened a large, evil grin set itself on her face and the hesitant look in her eyes vanished in an instant. After the plan was run by Leviathan, Archer reached over and tapped on Kira's shoulder. Her head turned and she looked at Archer with a questioning face.

His hand motioned for her. "Lean over here for a sec."

Kira leaned over, still crouching. Settling next Archer she listened to him explain his plan to her. A skeptical look arose on her face.

"Has she agreed to this?" Kira motioned to Leviathan. "This could put her in extreme danger of possibly being captured or killed."

In response, Leviathan stood up to her full hight and reached into the back hanging around her neck. She pulled out a small white crystal and clenched her fist, ready to shatter it at the right moment.

"Of course I agreed to this. Its going to be fun."

The smile that she wore caused Archer to shudder visibly._ I feel sorry for anyone who gets in her way._ Quickly Archer pulled out his bow and strung an arrow. Pulling the string back he fired the arrow at one of the cameras. It hit dead center shattering the lens and utterly destroying the security camera. The guards started running around the compound, taking positions behind buildings and a general organized panic settled over the compound. Then all hell broke loose. Every single light, including the ones in the buildings, turned on and the alarms started blaring.

Archer's hand shot to his pocket._ To soon! They broke in to soon!_ Pulling out a small handheld radio, he pressed the button. Beep! Archer groaned and stuck his hand back into his pocket. The other radio came out with his hand.

"CRAP!" Archer groaned. "Leviathan, Kira! Screw the plan! Just distract the guards and draw them away from the compound!"

He rushed out into the field, closely followed by Kira and Leviathan. He pulled out another arrow and strung it, pulling back on the string of his bow. Dropping down into a crouch, he fired off the arrow. It passed cleanly through a guards neck and stuck another in the chest, right above the sternum. Tearing up the distance between her and the confused guards, Kira dove into the thick of it swinging her blade like her life depended on it. Though it kinda did at the time. The only thing that kept the security guards from fighting back properly. She was like a demon in their ranks, cutting them down with little to no effort at all since their guns were almost useless at the close range she kept. Archer did his fair share as well, sniping off the outlying ranks.

Leviathan was something different entirely though. She was in her dragon form, having crushed her first crystal as she was running she had taken off flying and was raining down destruction on the enemy forces. Compared to the naïve and clumsy Leviathan that she had exhibited before this was completely different. She was silent and serious, a deadly force sweeping through the guards with her dagger in paw and maw opened pouring out scalding water and plenty of other dangerous waves of her Element. Archer felt even worse for the guards that were being stalked by her.

Screams and groans of pain filled the air. Besides the two guards that Archer had killed when the fight started, no more died by his hand. A quick scan of the small flat area turned battlefield showed that Kira did the same. But the guards had no such luck from Leviathan. They were being utterly destroyed by her. None could stand in her way and those that did... he didn't want to think about what he was seeing. Turning his attention away from the terrifying dragon he started picking off more of the guards, aiming for the legs and arms, not for the kill.

RHAAAAAAAR!

A loud ear-piercing roar filled the air, dropping Archer to his knees with his hands clenched over his ears. As the ringing slowly faded away he shakily stood up only to fall to his knees again as a equally powerful, if not more so, roar filled the air shaking him to the core. It had a different pitch to it than the first one. It was a lot deeper and seemed to rattle the very bones of the earth. Slowly rising to his feet once again a quick examination of the field showed all of his fellow humans were in the same boat as him. Kira and Leviathan were mostly unaffected just shaking their heads a little.

"Kira! Leviathan!" Archer shouted urgently. "Come on back! I think the others are good for now! We need to regroup at the rally point!"

Of course the rally point was Jokull's former home, but the other humans didn't know that. Leviathan made eye contact with Archer and nodded, spreading her wings and launching herself into the air and swooping in grabbing Kira around the waist before flying over and doing the same to him. Flying off into the distance, Archer stole a glance back. Smoke rose from a small tan building at the left side of the compound. Two flying figures detached themselves from the thick cloud of grey smoke and began winging their way towards them. One was a brilliant dark cobalt blue that seemed to twinkle with an inky darkness and the other was a dull purple with golden wings.

As they got closer Archer identified the shapes. Dragons! It was Spyro, Jokull, and Cynder! He was fairly sure that the purple one was Spyro but he couldn't place the other one. It wasn't Cynder. That's for sure. She was a dark purple and Archer was pretty sure that it was not Jokull. He wasn't a purple color. He was a really dark blue. Did they find another dragon? That would explain the different sounding roars. Archer knew that each dragons roar sounded different. It was like a fingerprint for a human. They could not be copied. And that was from experience. He had been roared at by Cynder and Leviathan enough times to tell.

As the dragons came in closer, Archer made out three figures, one riding on Spyros back and the two others being carried in the mystery dragons claws. The new dragons were closing in on Leviathan, her having noticed them coming and slowed down so they could catch up. They two new dragons fell in beside Leviathan, easily keeping up with her as she increased their pace to stay ahead of any airborne retaliation. With the air stinging his eyes and them tearing up, he couldn't quite make out the dragons passengers but was able to make out the dragons basic forms.

Archer studied the dragon he assumed to be Spyro. The purple dragon was thin and wasted but carried himself a fierce sense of determination. It reminded him of how Jokull was back when he was Matt the human. Archer frowned. It was odd thinking of his best childhood friend that way. As a dragon. He was still Matt but... different. Very different. Less reserved and more outgoing, more willing to defend his friends and family without hesitation. Not to mention how different he looks. I mean he's a dragon. A freakin dragon. A supposedly mythical creature yet, here he was, friends with one and being carried in the claws of another. Archer shook his head clear of these thoughts, it was to late to be thinking this hard and he was feeling drowsier by the second.

The steady beat of Leviathan wings slowly lulled Archer to sleep, its comforting thumps mimicking a heartbeat in his mind. Relaxing he succumbed to the urge. It had been a long day and night and it was about 3:00 AM right now anyway. His arms and head drooped as he passed out in the claws of Leviathan, trusting her not to drop him.

* * *

Jokull's wings ached. The constant flying was pure torture on his overworked muscles. He cocked his head in amusement. That came out a little funny. His wings aching. Jokull never thought that would apply to him. Not even in his wildest dreams. He allowed himself a wry smile at the notion. Never thought he would be the son of a dragon either. The whole thing seemed like a very painful dream right about now. The realization that he was not a member of the species he had lived as all his life had yet to hit him fully. And when it did Jokull knew that he would need all the help he could get from his friends and family. Kira was probably in the same boat as him or she was just dealing with it better than him. It was probably the latter; she was always better at dealing with change than him.

He glanced over at Leviathan a warm smile growing on his face. At least he found a new friend. Someone that he could talk to that was his own species. Of course there was always Spyro and Cynder to talk to, but he needed someone his own age and from what he understood they were both adults in the dragon community and Leviathan and him were still considered youth. Hmm.. He needed to ask about that when they got back. He knew what himans considered as an adult but not dragons. Jokull sighed. He had a lot to learn. And besides, he would always have Kira and Archer to talk to but it was always nice to have someone who was his own species to confide in.

A warm glow colored his cheeks as he continued to stare at Leviathan and a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time bubbled up from within him. It was a strange feeling. Like he was all warm and bubbly inside and it made him feel giddy with joy. He shook his head, trying to clear it and focused his gaze straight ahead. As the length of the flight grew Jokull constantly found his gaze drawn to Leviathan. He shook his head again. No! Focus on the mission! He didn't need strange feelings interfering with getting Spyro home.

It was strange. The only time he had felt this was in about 4th grade when he, had. a.. crush… No! He was crushing on Leviathan?! He has only known here for what? A week? Two? Beside she probably already had someone back at Warfang.

_But what if she doesn't? What then?_

_Its still to early! I don't even know her that well yet. Waaaait. Why am I arguing with my own head? I must be going crazy._

Jokull shook his head once again trying to get rid of the feeling that plagued him. But try as he might, his eyes found themselves looking at her again, she caught him this time. He averted his gaze as quick as he could, his face flushing purple through his scales. He continued to stare straight ahead ignoring everything around him.

Something brushed his tail. He ignored it thinking it was a bird or something that ran into him. He felt it again but this time harder. As Jokull turned his head to look he found himself staring straight into Leviathans eyes. With a yelp he banked to the side away from her. Slowly he banked back toward the laughing dragoness. He settled a few feet away from her and stared straight at the horizon, hoping she would go away, his blush back.

"Why were you staring at me?"

Jokull internally groaned. The one question he had wanted to avoid. The one question that he really didn't want to answer. "No reason. Just wondering if you are alright."

Leviathan put in a boost of speed and turned her neck to look at Jokull. "Oh, ok. None of us were hurt Jokull. We are all fine."

Jokull relaxed. 'Dodged that bullet... barely.'

"Jokull!?" A very familiar voice cried out.

_And here comes another one_

Jokull glanced down at the passenger that Leviathan was carrying in here claws. Archer stared back at Jokull with an incredulous face.

"But you were purple! Not blue!"

Jokull opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Archer.

"You know what, I'm done trying to understand anything anymore. Screw this." He crossed his arms best he could and got a pouty look.

Jokull laughed at Archers pouty face. "If it helps, I don't understand any of it either. I just got the message earlier than you I suppose."

Archer shot him a glare that should have been should have been lethal. Jokull laughed again and turned his gaze back to the horizon.

After a few more minutes of flying, Jokull's old house appeared on the horizon. It was nothing special, just a simple, white, two story detached house with a rather large backyard for a suburban area. He liked it though. Of course he might be a little biased about it since he lived there for 15 years. After living in something for so long it grows on you. The threes dragons flew low and fast; keeping silent as they landed in the backyard so as not to alert anybody in the neighborhood of their presence. A dull thud sounded as the dragons landed in the sandy backyard; signaling the end of a long and arduous day.

Jokull's and Leviathans landings were a bit odd. They both had to land on their back legs as to avoid crushing their passengers. Leviathan landed like nothing was different but Jokull landing was less than graceful. Falling face first onto the ground, narrowly rolling onto his back, to avoid crushing his human passengers was not likely to give him a good record on his landings.

Leviathan snorted with amusement. "Fly much?"

Jokull gave her a deadpan stare. "No. No I don't. If you just figured out you were a dragon a few days ago you wouldn't be flying so well either."

Spyros face was the picture of amusement. "Maybe you should go to some flying classes. Who knows, it might help."

Jokull swung his head in Spyros direction, fuming. "Ha ha ha. Very funny." Jokull stuck his tongue out at Spyro and Leviathan in a childish gesture and waggled his ears at them. That was new. he could never do that when he was a human.

Leviathan grew a mock expression of shock and anger. "Alright, that's it. Payback time mister."

"For wha-!"

Leviathan launched herself playfully at Jokull. slamming him into the ground and started rolling around. Jokull was so surprised at her actions he just sat there for the first few seconds until she brushed a certain spot on accident. His face grew an intense dark purple and he began to playfully fight back. The sight of two dragons rolling on the ground was to much for Archer and Kira who had been watching at the sidelines until Leviathan had tackled Jokull. Now they were rolling on the ground laughing at the two, but more specifically at Jokull. The look on his face when he hit the ground was priceless! It was a look of pure shock and surprise and the blush on his face was just the icing on the cake! Both of them knew what had happened to Jokull to make him so red so it was even funnier for them. Finally, while gasping for breath, Archer and Kira stopped at Spyros paws. They both looked up at his face. The look on Spyros face caused them to burst out laughing again. He had a look of pure confusion at the situation plastered all over his maw.

Muffled thuds echoed around the backyard. Jokull was worried that it might be enough to wake the neighbors but he didn't care. They all needed to unwind from today and what better way than to wrestle with each other. Soon he was caught up in the moment and began laughing his head off with the rest of them. Sand and clumps of dirt flew everywhere. After a few minutes Jokull managed to pin Leviathan under him. She ceased her struggling. Jokull sighed as he relaxed his grip. That was the wrong thing to do. He suddenly went airborne hearing Leviathans chuckles as he flew a few feet away from her and landed spread-eagled on his stomach. Jokull lay there, eyes closed, as the small dust cloud that was caused by his untimely toss cleared.

Jokull started chuckling along with her. It was funny after all. This was second time this had happened. The first time was during a training exercise that Ignitus had had them go through. They were wrestling just like this and he was defeated in the same exact way. Jokull shook his head. He really should have learned. The dust cloud cleared and Jokull opened his eyes, the laughter dying in his throat. A pair of unblinking eyes stared back at him, framed by a face that looked vaguely familiar. Jokull racked his brain for something to say, instead an image of one of his friends parent came to him. Kira's parents.

Jokull's eyes widened in realization. "Ms. Codlin!?"

* * *

The entire group sat in Jokull's living room, Ms. Codlin sitting on the couch with Kira laying on her shoulder. The dragons were sitting on the floor and Archer had claimed Jokull's dads old easy chair. Cynder had elected to sit with Spyro on the floor. Spyro himself was sleeping, utterly exhausted from the events that had happened over the past, you know what? Jokull realized that he didn't know how long Spyro had been here but he was pretty sure it was at least a few weeks. He settled himself back onto the floor and awaited Ms Codlins response. The group had just finished explaining what was going on and what had happened to them in the past week or so.

Ms. Codlins face was impassive as she pondered what she had just heard. "I must say, that is quite the story you have their. Especially you two." She gestured to Spyro and Cynder. Jokull made as if to say something but she held up her hand. "But. I believe you. And I do have to say. I am sorry about freaking of when I saw you first." She said to Spyro.

"Dagnabit. Again" He mumbled under his breath.

Leviathan snickered at him. Her draconic ears picking up his mumblings. He sent her a glare that could freeze ice. She simply whistled and tried to look innocent. Jokull returned his attention to Ms. Codlin, grumbling under his breath. He was amazed that she was so receptive to the tale that he had just told. He was even more amazed that she had believed Spyros and Cynders tale. He wasn't even sure he believed all of it. It was pretty farfetched. Including the part were they had been frozen in a Time Crystal for three years. But, crazier things have happened. Like when his dad had been transported to earth with his friend. Waaait a second. Ms. Codlin is Kira's mother and Kira had turned into a leopard, so that means...

"Ms. Codlin?"

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to have met someone by the name of Shelia recently?"

Ms. Codlins eyes grew to the side of dinner plates and her voice came out as a hushed whisper. "Where did you hear that name?"

Jokull shifted uncomfortably. "Well to answer that question, we may have left out a few bits of the story. My fathers name is Reagon and he told us that name. It was the name of a dear friend of his that fell through the Portal with him. I am assuming that that person was you?" Ms. Codlins face grew uncomfortable and she started shifting, taking small, quick glances at the front door. A small smile grew on Jokull's face. "And judging by your reaction my assumption is correct."

"Your a smart kid, I'll give you that. But how did you know my name to begin with? Your father never knew I was here. Even if he did he ran off abandoning me at the Portal site."

Jokull winced at that. He knew that she might hold some resentment at the 'abandonment' but that was a little harsh. He wished that he could just change back to his human form to show her that he was telling the truth. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, a blinding white glow encased him causing everyone to avert their eyes. A small sense of vertigo ascended on Jokull as the glow faded. He glanced down at himself and did a double take. He was human again... and that was the third time!

"I guess that saves me the effort of explaining everything to you." He chuckled nervously.

Ms. Codlin gazed at him in shock. "By the Ancestor's. Matthew Reedman. I guess the story you were telling was true." She stared intently at him for a few seconds. Jokull started to squirm but just as he was about to speak, Ms. Codlin spoke. "Can we get home!? Can we go back to the Dragon Realms?"

Jokull threw up his hands in exasperation. "Fourth time in the past hour! Gah!"

Ms. Codlin looked around in confusion, Archer and Kira snickered and Cynder rolled her eyes. Leviathan however was rolling on the floor letting loose a full belly laugh since she knew what he was talking about. Her laughter was contagious and eventually everyone in the room was laughing, even Spyro, who had been woken up by Leviathan, and Cynder were letting loose belts of laughter. After a few minutes they all calmed down and the mood of the room changed. It was a much lighter atmosphere than what the night had called for earlier. However Leviathan was still laughing.

Jokull raised an eyebrow. "You done yet?"

Leviathan stopped rolling for a second and wiped her eyes. "Yup. I think so!"

She got up to her sitting position and looked around at all the faces staring at her. "What?"

Jokull sighed in defeat. He never was going to understand her. Though he found her personality cute someti-Whoa whoa whoa! Where did that thought come from!? He DID not find her cute, or pretty or beautiful in any way shape or form. Nope not at all. Not in any way shape or form.

_You keep telling yourself that._

_GAH! Shutup brain! Trying to think coherent thoughts here!_

Jokull looked up to see everyone staring at him. "What?"

Leviathan cocked her head sideways at him. That was extremely cu-NOPE NOPE not thinking that way right now! Bad brain! "Why is your face all red? Are you feeling alright?"

Jokull looked away, his face heating up even more. "I'm fine. Juust fine." He cringed, hoping that she wouldn't continue this train of conversation. Again.

"Alright. If you say so."

Jokull sighed. Dodged that bullet. Second time today! He was on a roll! Returning his attention to Ms. Codlin he saw her face practically glow with the prospect of going home. "To answer your earlier question, yes we can go back to the Dragon Realms."

Ms. Codlins face lit up with excitement and she began tearing up. "I can go home." She whispered. Her voice grew in strength. "I can go home!"

Jokull felt a warm feeling grow in his chest. Just seeing this was thanks enough for everything. He glanced over at Spyro. He had a large grin on his face. Jokull guessed that he was excited at the prospect of going home as well. That reminded him of something.

"Hey Spyro. How long were you her for anyway? I know their is a time difference between the two worlds, but I haven't quite figured out what that difference is." He asked.

Spyro's face grew thoughtful. "Hmm. I'd say about 3 weeks."

Jokull's face grew thoughtful. "Let's see. We were with Ignitus for five days and it took us two days to arrive at Warfang and that equals a week. So a day there is three days here. I wonder why?"

"Does that mean it only been 3 years in the Dragon Realms as apposed to the 18 years I've spent here?" asked Ms. Codlin.

"Yes." answered Archer impatiently. "Are you ready to leave? We need to get out of here as fast as possible. We don't need the National Guard breathing down our necks as we are trying to leave."

"Alright I need to pack a few things first and then we can go."

Ms. Codlin made as to get up and leave, but Cynder held up a hand. "No need. From what I understand, everything disappears when you go through the Portal. Except for a few things." She pointed at Archer and Kira. "Those two arrived unclothed in through the Portal."

Ms. Codlin nodded in understanding. "I guess I'm ready to go then."

"Go where mommy?"

Jokull jumped. He had almost forgotten about the other female in the room. After the events outside, Archer carried her in and set her down on the spare couch in the corner. He had gotten a good look at her and reconized her as Kira's little sister when they got inside. He opened his mouth to say something but Ms. Codlin beat him to it.

"Home sweetie." She smiled at her daughter. "Home."

_God dangit!_

* * *

**I believe this is my biggest chapter so far, still on the small end from what I have seen but a big chapter for me. Now, I have been receiving complaints about the quality of the first few chapters and I plan, instead of rushing out a very crappy chapter in a week, to go back and try and fix them. I even read back and I cringed at how crappy they looked. So sorry for those of you hoping for another chapter, but this will be the last one till mid-August. Yep mid-August. First off I have a summer job, then I am going hiking for 2 weeks, then I have a national conference to go to, then my family is going on vacation. So, its gonna be a while. Sorry about that but I cant really change anything. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Talos889 signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11: Coming Home

Chapter 11: Coming Home

Jokull waited for the painful sensation of going through the Portal to set in but to his surprise there was none. He slowly opened his eyes to see a different sight before him than the last time. Instead of the dark colors that were present the first time it was swirling blue-white colors and an eerie teal. He looked around and saw that he was alone. Jokull began to freak out. He jerked around, frantically searching for someone.

Not finding anybody, he began to call out Leviathans, Archers, and Kira's names. His voice rebounded back to him like an echo. A dark gravely voice that he had heard only once split though the air like a thunderclap.

"SO. YOU HAVE COME BACK. I WAS HOPING YOU WOULDN'T. NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU! BUT HOW...? AH! I KNOW! NOW, WHO IS THE MOST DEAR TO YOU. LETS SEE..."

Jokull felt a searing pain rip through his head and he let out an ears plotting roar of pain. Memories of his life flashed before him; including recent ones and scenes that he never remembered seeing. They were from an eye point of view and most included screaming dragons, moles, and cheetahs being slaughtered by hordes of apes and one very large, black dragoness. Jokull felt feelings of glee coming from the scene as each dragon was slaughtered and feelings of contempt as each cheetah and mole was killed. A deep dark laugh and grating voice seemed to come from the point of view Jokull was given. It dawned on him. He wasn't just seeing through a first person point of view, he was seeing scenes from someone's life! He focused intently on the images trying to glean something about this characters life that he was seeing. The only predominant thing was the slaughtering and killing that happened and a name that kept popping up. Malefor. Where had he head that before?

_Oh shit!_ Jokulls heart rate skyrocketed. He was seeing the Dark Masters life through his very eyes! Frantically he tried to force the memories out of his head. Instead the force at which they speed past increased and a new wave of pain coursed through his head. Jokull gripped his head and howled in pain.

Images of Leviathan passed in front of his eyes and were replaced by another dragoness. This one was a light yellow and had no horns, instead they were bone crests that stuck out of her head. She was much older than Leviathan and much larger. As the images of the dragoness passed through they slowed and each one seemed to linger before being replaced. A feeling of love that only a son would feel to his mother would feel overwhelmed Jokulls senses. His mind unconsciously made the connection that this was Malefors mother. But why was he seeing Malefors memories? It's not like he... was alive. Right?

"I BELIEVE WE ARE DONE HERE. I HAVE WHAT I NEED. WE WILL BE SEEING EACH OTHER VERY SOON. VERY SOON."

The dark voice started to fade away along with the splitting headache. His vision started to fade but just before it was completely gone he realized something horrible. The voice that he had just heard was the same voice from the memories he had seen!

"Malefor is back!"

* * *

Wind whistled through Jokulls ears as he groggily opened his eyes. His head hurt and he felt as if he had forgotten something extremely important. Jokull focused his gaze and saw clear blue in front of him with a few dotted white clouds. An annoying sound filled his ears, it sounded like a name but he couldn't make it out. He looked below himself. Warfang lay stretched out beneath him greeting closer by the second.

_Oh. I'm falling._

His mind slowly caught up with what he said and he glanced down again. "Crap! I'm falling!"

His wings acting on instinct snapped open and filled with air. Jokull let out a pained grunt as his mainstays creaked with pressure as he slowly stopped falling. He bleed out speed in a slow glide. Remembering that some in his group didn't have wings he looked around to see if be could spot them.

There. He found Kira and her family about fifty feet off to the right of him falling fast. Kira was waving her arms at him and calling his name. He pumped his wings and shot off in there direction, angling himself so that he placed himself right beneath them to catch them.

He settled beneath them and spread his webbing a little more to catch the air so they could settle on his back. Slowly rising, Kira landed on his back with her mothe in her arms. Ms. Codlin was unconscious and breathing lightly. Her daughter was clasped in her arms; also unconscious.

Jokull groaned under the weight of the three leopards. Wait leopards!? Jokull swung his head back to see two new leopards staring back at him. His face grew red and he snapped his head back to the front. He forgot that they would be naked when they came through.

Jokull slowly glided down to the ground. It was a less than graceful landing. He landed down with a thud and a jarring stop, snapping his passengers forward then back. Jokull groaned.

_Dang't. I really need to work on my landings._

"Thank you." She had a soft smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she giggled. "Your landings could use a little work though."

Jokull smiled back and returned the hug with one foreleg. "If if you could you would have done the same. That's what friends do." He stuck out his tongue. "And still cheeky as ever I see."

He craned his head up to look around for the rest of the group. Not seeing them he points his head up to look in the sky and jumps.

"Holy crap! The Portal is still open!"

Sure enough the swirling blues and teals were still present in the sky. As Jokull stared the Portal started to close but just before it disappeared, four body's fell through. One started flailing immediately after it fell through. It was vaguely humanoid in nature and looked to be smaller than the other figures. It was Archer!

Jokull spread his wings and pumped them once lifting himself into the air. It always amazed him how easy it was for him to learn how to fly. Ignitus had said that it was draconic instincts taking over and keeping him in the air. He flew quickly, taking deep stokes to keep up his speed. Jokull passed quickly in front of Archer snatching him out of the air with his claws. He folded his wings and dropped out of the sky like a stone. Archer let out a very unmanly scream as the ground drew closer and closer. Jokull snapped open his wings as the ground drew near and dropped Archer from about 5 feet off the ground. Archer landed on his rear with a loud thump.

"Ow! Dang't Matt, Jokull whatever the heck your name is now. That hurt!"

"Sorry!" Jokull called back though not really so. He thought it was funny.

He turned his attention back to the falling figures, guessing that they were Leviathan, Cynder, and Spyro. As he got closer Jokull saw that he was right. Pumping his wings faster he closed in on Spyro and Cynder. Leviathan was a little higher up but they were all to close to the ground for comfort.

Spyro and Cynder were right next to each other so that made it a little easier for Jokull to catch them. He flew above the two dragons and closed his wings. He made a grab for Cynders tail and missed. The wind was whipping them around to much. He gave a growl and swung at it again. Grabbing the end of it just below the tailblade he opened his wings slightly to reach Spyro who was slightly above. He grabbed Spyros tail and glanced down.

_To close! To close!_

The ground was only about fifty feet below him. With no time to do a slow stop, Jokull snapped open his wing and screamed in pain. The wind ripped past his wings and Jokull was pretty sure that he heard and felt more than one tendon and muscle rip. Slammed into the ground a little harder than Jokull felt was safe but at least all of them were alive. Wait. Someone was missing. He hadn't caught Leviathan! Cynder had told him that he fell from pretty high up but from what she had told him, this Portal seemed at least three times the night of the one that Archer, Kira, and he had fell out of. No way anyone could survive that kind of drop. Fueled by this knowledge, Jokull swung his head from side to side, searching for Leviathan. He found her!

Jokull took a running jump and spread his wings. A pained roar escaped his maw. It felt like a thousand knives were being forced into his wings. Groaning through the pain, Jokull flew faster than he had ever before but even then it was to slow. Leviathan was just to close to the ground. She was closing in on the treetops and no matter how thick dragon scales were if she hit them, they would skewer her. Jokull refused to give up. She was to close to the treetops for him to catch her in time.

"No!"

Suddenly Jokull plowed into her and grabbed on. The momentum of him ramming her changed their course to plowing through the side of the trees instead of the top. Jokull spun around so that he took the brunt of the impact. He felt the trees snap on his back and the branches scrap against his sides. Suddenly his trip was stopped by something hard. The pain was intense on his wings and back. He was pretty sure that he had broken more than a few bones in the crash. But it was worth it. He had saved a friend. A warm feeling blossomed in his chest as he slipped into unconsciousness with a smile on his face.

* * *

Jokulls mind slowly awoke to shaking and the sound of a person crying. His eyes slowly opened to see a bright green light shining down through the tops of many tall trees. He was laying on the ground near one of these many trees, surrounded by broken tree limbs that still leaked sap.

He felt the shaking again and an inexplainable pain shot through his body. Jokull tensed up and a small gasp escaped his maw.

"Jok-k-kull?"

The voice caught his attention. His mind was slowly reviving itself from the slow state that he had women up to. But that voice! He knew he had heard it somewhere before and that it belonged to someone important to him. But who and where?… Leviathan! He sat up quickly and doubled over in pain.

"Jokull!"

A blue blur slammed into him and started to crush his ribcage. Jokull made out a sapphire blue head buried in his chest, heaving with each breath. The grip loosens up slightly and allows him to breathe. Jokull picks up the sound of crying coming from the head. He looks down and identifies the head.

"Leviathan! Are you hurt?!"

Leviathans head popped up and tearing eyes stared at Jokull in surprise. "Y-y-your worried about me? What about you!?"

Jokull slowly looked down at himself best he could with Leviathan holding on to him. He blinked at what he saw. His body was covered in black bruises and shallow red cuts. A few deeper ones were present and they really hurt. Bits of branches and bark were sticking in and out of the cuts and pasted to him with trees sap. He also felt an intense pain in his wings in various places. His back also hurt and he felt a sharp, stabbing pain at the end of his tail where his tailblade was. There was also a stick lodged in his left foreleg. Jokull grasped the offending piece of wood with his other paw and pulled. It came out cleanly only taking a few scales with it.

"Ow."

Leviathan looked at him like he was crazy. "Ow!? Ow!? That's all you have to say?! You could have died! I don't want to loose you! I don't want to loose you."

Her voice quite down near the end and she broke down sobbing on his chest again. Jokull realized how much that he had scared her. He didn't know that he had meant so much to her. It was amazing how much they all cared for him even when they all had met just a short while ago.

Jokull wrapped his forelegs around Leviathan. It pained him to do so but it hurt more to see a person her cared for deeply to be in pain. They sat there for a while before Leviathan stopped crying.

Jokull lifted her off his chest and smiled at her warmly "Better?"

Leviathan opened her mouth to answer but instead of words she hiccuped. And again. And again until it was a full blown hiccup attack. Jokull laughed. It was just so cute! The way she bobbed her head and the way her wings twitch when she hiccuped was extremely cute to Jokull.

Soon they both where wheezing for breath as both of their ailments were taking there toll. Jokull gasped breath as his chest started to feel tight and Leviathan was still hiccuping every few seconds.

She started giggling. "It is a little funny. Thank you. I needed that."

She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jokulls face lit up like a light bulb. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes were wide. Leviathan noticed his reaction and giggled a little more, her face glowing as well. Jokull closed his mouth and looked away.

"We should get going. The others are probably worried about us."

Leviathan nodded in response and started to get off his chest. Jokull sat up and rolled over. He gritted his teeth in pain. It was like his wings were on fire! He took a step and faltered, falling on his face.

Leviathan rushed to his side. "Are you alright?!"

Jokull grunted in response and tried to get back up; shaking her off. Leviathan backed away and sat on her haunches, staying clear. Jokull place his forelegs beneath him and lifted himself up. His back legs came next: one at a time. Taking a step Jokull almost let loose a roar. It hurt so much! The only thing that stopped him from stopping right there and refusing to go any further was Leviathan. He didn't want to worry her any more.

They picked a random direction, knowing that they would come out of the forest sooner or later. Jokull limped along with Leviathan providing support on his left side. Trees passed by on each side as the two trekked through the forest. The walked in silence. Jokull was uncomfortable. He always had known Leviathan to be talking or at least making some noise. He glanced over and mentally groaned. She was hanging her head and not looking at him. He stopped. Leviathan continued for a few steps and stopped, head hanging low and looking back at him.

"I'm sorry." Jokull hung down his head in shame.

"What?" Leviathan looks at him with an incredulous look on here face. "What are you sorry for. You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did." He looked at her with unblinking eyes. "I hurt you when I blew you off after you tried to help me. And for that I am sorry."

Leviathans eyes started to tear up; her mouth open in a retort that never left. Jokull started to step forward and was slammed onto his back by Leviathan rushing him. She started to cry into his chest squeezed his chest and Jokull gasped in pain.

"Leviathan. Pain." He wheezed.

Leviathan key out an eep and jumped off of him. "I'm sorry! I hurt you again! I'm sorry!"

Jokull sighed. "We went over this. What I did was of my own choice. You did not hurt me."

Leviathan looked down. "I know. I just thought to would be mad at me for what happened."

Jokull leaned to give her a hug. He wrapped his foreleg around her shoulder same pulled her in. She wrapped her neck around his and her forelegs around his shoulders. It hurt but Jokull beared through it. His first and dearest friend in this world was sad and he only thought of cheering her up. They sat there, oblivious to the world around them.

Jokull relaxed and tried to sort his thoughts out. He always felt strange when he as near Leviathan. It was like a warm, throbbing heat in his chest that pounded whenever he looked at her. He loved the way she laughed, he loved the way she smiled, he loved her odd quirks and mannerisms. Well, for all he knew they were normal here.

As Jokull continued to think about it he came to realized something. He loved _her. He loved her!_ It wasn't just a crush either. He didn't just like the way she looked or her intelligence. He loved her for her even with all her flaws. Which admittedly, he found very few. He unconsciously tried to wrap his wings around her and winced. She tensed up and tried to pull away. Jokull simply wrapped her in a tighter hug and rubbed a claw soothingly down her back.

"It's alright Leviathan. That was my fault, not yours."

She relaxed into his hug: sighing as she did. They sat there for a while just enjoying each others company. Jokull felt Leviathan start to pull away. He released his forelegs and she withdrew her neck. Her eyes were sparkling with tears.

Jokull was worried. Maybe he had done something wrong? Or maybe he hadn't done something?

Leviathan brought a paw up and wiped her eyes. She stared at the tears glistening on her scales. "You know. Your the first person to be nice to me since I met Terredor. The Guardians took me in after my parents fell in the attack by Gual. I was 7 at the time." She smiled weakly and tears started to leak out of her eyes again. "They found me in the orphanage and took me in. The other children always treated horrible me because I was different. The Guardians saved me. They took me in and treated me like family without regard for what I was. An abomination. Something that shouldn't exist. The Guardians said they saw something in me. Something powerful. They said I was special." Leviathan snorted. "A special freak. A freak that is worthless and only-

Jokull was stunned. He had never heard Leviathan talk this way! And frankly it frightened him. He was scare did what she might do if she kept thinking this way. He zoned out the rant until he heard a certain name. Malefor.

Jokull did a double take. "What?"

Leviathan sputtered out and looked at him. She had been getting angrier as she ranted on and it showed.

"What?!" She snapped.

Jokull pointed at her "What did you say that had anything to do with Malefor?" The pointing was causing him to fall over. He put a paw down on the ground to steady himself.

"I said that it would have been better had Malefor killed me." Said Leviathan. "That would have removed me from the face of the Dragon Realms and it would have been better for it."

That was the last straw for Jokull. He could tolerate her talking bad about herself. He hated it, but he could tolerate it. Barely. What he could not tolerate was her saying that the world would be better with her dead. After he just realized that he loved her he couldn't stand to hear her talking like this. He closed his eyes and drew back his foreleg.

Slap!

The sound of scales hitting scales resounded through the forest. Leviathan stared at Jokull in anger and shock. She slowly brought up a paw to her face.

"Why did you do that!" She snarled.

"Because."Jokull said calmly. "You were going on about nothing."

"Nothing!" She shouted. "Nothing! You think tha-"

"No!"

Leviathan stopped talking. She looked surprised at Jokull shouting at her. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"No. I think that you saying that you are worthless is nothing. You are worth something to many people. Kira, Archer, Cynder, Spyro, the Guardians. You are worth more than you know." He lowered his voice. "You are worth more to 'me' than you'll ever know."

* * *

(Leviathans Viewpoint)

Leviathan stood there speechless. Why did he care so much for her? Why did anyone care for her? She was something that should have never been born. She was an orphan. She was ugly. Her parents had told her so. And parents were always correct… Right? As she stared into Jokulls face the caring look that he had seemed to produce her very soul. It was tearing her apart and exposing all her deepest flaws but, he didn't seem to care. In fact the gaze almost seemed…loving? Caring? Yes. Definitely one of the two but she couldn't tell which. But why? Why did he care for her so much? Why? Leviathans eyes started to tear up again. He even took the blame for getting him hurt.

"Why?" Leviathan asked. "Why do you care so much? I'm not worth it…"

Jokull sighed heavily. "You are worth it. You're my friend and my friends are always worth it."

Leviathan scrunched up her face in an attempt not to cry. It failed. Hot tears started coursing down her face and dripping on the ground. Jokull came up and started to stroke her back whispering "it's all right" over and over. She sat there crying for what seemed like hours. Jokull sat with her the entire time keeping her company and whispering words of comfort in her ear.

Finally she ran dry of tears and stopped. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much and she was sniffling every few seconds.

"There sure has been a lot of emotion today. Hasn't there?" Jokull joked. "It's almost raining."

"Yep." Leviathan said bitterly. "And most of that has been from me."

Jokull blanched. "Hey now. I didn't mean it like that."

Leviathan sighed. "I know. I'm just angry at myself for saying all that in front of you. I promised myself not to say anything to anybody. It might make them think less of me."

Jokull smiled warmly. "Sometimes it's good to vent. It gets things off your shoulders and if its any consolation I do t think any less of you. If anything I think you are stronger than I will ever be. Having to bear with all that throughout these years."

Leviathan didn't know how to respond to that. It was the complete opposite reaction that she had been expecting. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before responding.

"Thank you. "

Jokull nodded and started walking in the direction that they had been before. Leviathan scrambled to catch up as he called back.

"And for what it's worth, I think you are special. Not in the way the Guardians think. You are special as you and you alone."

* * *

**Well. Its been a while. I would have had this up three weeks ago but my grandpa had a stroke and we were stuck in Michigan for a while. Eh whatever. Its up and all the previous chapters have been edited! I have finally decided to make a storyline and I have all the way to chapter 17 planned. Anyway please comment. I need all the help I can get! **

**Talos889 signing out**

**(P.S How many of you actually read the Authors Notes?)**


	12. Chapter 12:Coming Home Pt2

Chapter 12: Coming Home Part 2

Bright light filtered through the trees as the duo of dragons reached the edge of the forest. Leviathan sighed in relief while Jokull groaned.

"Finally! Done walking through brambles and thorn bushes!"

Leviathan trotted in front of him and turned. "Oh hush. Your scales protected you from most of it."

"The scrapes are still there!" Jokull whined. "How does that even work anyway? I thought scales were supposed to protect us from getting hurt."

"They do." Leviathan said. "But, they are like a second skin. It cuts and bruises under extreme stress and pressure and we can fell the pain through them, but it does keep our tender under skin from being damaged. They also scratch really easily. Having scales has its benefits and does have its drawbacks."

Jokull raised his head as he contemplated the idea. "So our scales are like a living suit of armor?"

Leviathan nodded. "Yes."

Jokull nodded his understanding and stored the information for later. He looked around and took in his surroundings. Warfang was off in the distance to the right and a few villages dotted the plains that separated them from the city. Far off mountains dominated the skyline all around them making like they were in a large bowl. He could see sparkling waterfalls cascading off cliffs in the distance and valleys with shining rivers flowing through. Green grass covered the large plains and dark green pine tree forests were surroundings the mountain bases. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful." Jokull said, in awe of his surroundings. "I've never seen anything like it." He turned to Leviathan. "And you get to live in it everyday."

He turned back to stare at the beauty that lay before him. It was better than anything on Earth. As Jokull took it all in, Leviathan took her own look around. She saw something and happily cantered off.

Jokull glanced off at her as he saw her move away. She was walking toward a cluster of glowing red gems on a rock near the forests edge. Jokull immediately recognized them. They were like the healing gems that Ignitus had gave them! He watched as Leviathan drew back her tail and have them gems a healthy whack. They shattered into a million pieces and scattered all over the place, a few landing near Jokulls front paws.

Jokull wonder what they do. He had seen Cynder take a handful of them and press them up against Spyro. A glow had happened and the gems had disappeared from her hand, but they had no physical effect on Spyro. Jokull assumed they were some kind of energy booster or something. He reached his paw forward and grabbed ahold of the gem shards.

As Jokull expected they started to glow, but to his amazement all the cuts on his foreleg started to heal. Not fully, but enough to be noticeable. His wings started to hurt less. He had discovered a while back that he couldn't fold them up to his body so they had been dragging on the ground the entire way and gathered a plethora of new scraps and tears. The pain throughout his body was starting to dull and become even more bearable than before. He close his eyes as he tried to figure out what was happening.

Jokulls mind blanked. These gem things didn't give you energy, they freakin healed you! The logical part of his mind tried to fight it but lost. He had seen and experienced to many weird things to even think about doubting this strange thing. His mind slowly started to accept the argument when a sudden relief flooded his system. He opened his eyes to see that Leviathan had moved more of the gems closer to him and they were floating towards him being absorbed into his body. That's when his mind decided to quit. He stared off into the distance with a glazed look on his face, not comprehending anything as his mind tried to sort out what was happening.

It could have been that he had been turned into a dragon, it could have been that he and Kira were children of people from this world, it 'could' have been gems healing him but nooo. It was gems freakin 'floating' towards him that caused his mind to crap out! A rush of pain centered around his cheek snapped him out of his dead brain mode. His eyes focused on Leviathan who had a smug smile on her face and was withdrawing her right paw.

"Payback?" Jokull asked as he rubbed his cheek.

Leviathan nodded in conformation. "Payback. And don't worry about your reaction to the gems, it happens to everybody the first time. You just learn to accept things as they are and not think to deeply about them." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's just how things are and you can't change them."

Jokull nodded and started to inspect his body. It was completely healed! The only trace of the wounds were a few of the deeper ones had left a slight scar! The scrapes on his scales were gone. The deeper cuts and punctures were healed and only left slight scars as evidence. He started to look back but Leviathan stopped him.

She placed a paw on his shoulder. "Before you look back I want you to know that you lost something. It will grow back in time. A few months at worst a few weeks at best." She slowly brought her paw away. "Please don't freak out."

Jokull noticed the desperation laced in her voice. What was wrong? The only thing that he could think of was his tail was gone. But that wouldn't grow back. Would it? He quickly snapped his head back and saw something that he least expected. Part of his tailblade had been snapped off. He turned his head back to Leviathans worried face and then back to his tailblade. The left side had snapped off leaving behind the serrated blade down the middle and the right blade behind. The round flat part had a jagged crack that went about halfway through it and to his amazement, was slowly disappearing. A jagged edge was all that was left of the left blade and it protruded about an half an inch from the base.

Jokull shrugged his shoulders and continued his inspection. After a few minutes he finished only finding a few more scars on his underside. Now want really worried him was his wings. He knew the that both of them had been severely damaged and broken to the point were he couldn't even move them. He faced forward and was met by Leviathans dumbfounded expression.

Jokull drew his head back in surprise and blinked. "What?"

Leviathans face grew from dumbfounded to confused in a split second. "Your not freaking out? Most dragons would freak out if part of their tailblade was missing. It's part of them and most don't know it grows back."

Jokull almost face pawed himself. She had just told him that it would grow back! Why would she expect him to freak out about it?! What he really wanted to know was if he could fly again. He hadn't been flying for very long but now he could not imagine life without it. The wind in his face, the clouds rushing by him. Even the birds that thought they could outfly him. It was like a way of life for him now.

Even when he was with Ignitus training, when he didn't get something he took a flight to calm his frustration and clear his mind. He loved the wind rushing over his scales and whipping his tail about through the air. He still didn't have his landings down pat. They were a bit wonky. Well, to be fair the only landings he had to do other than the training flights with Ignitus had been either life or death situations or he was carrying something in his paws. Anyone could mess those kind of landings up.

Jokull spread his wings and to his delight, no pain was felt. He slowly started to flap them up and down. No pain. Good he started to flap them faster and faster and lifted off the ground. He was flying! The air whistled through his ears as he looped and dived through the air.

He chuckled quietly to himself. "Looks like my fears were unfounded."

"What fears?"

Jokull let out a strangled yelp and turned to Leviathan who had somehow snuck up on him. "What?"

"What fears?" Leviathan repeated.

Jokull turned to look back at his wings. "I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to fly anymore with how bad my wings were injured."

Leviathan just looked at him with a weird look on her face. It looked like a mixture between shock and amazement. She opened her mouth and closed it like a fish. Jokull felt a heat rush to his cheeks as he observed the scene. It was extremely cute! He tried to fight it but some of it showed because Leviathan noticed.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a concerned tone.

Jokull didn't trust his voice so he just bobbed his head twice and shot ahead of Leviathan. Then he realized he had no idea were he was going. With a sheepish smile on his face he turned back and stopped next to Leviathan. She had an amused look on her face that spoke volumes to Jokull.

He pointed a claw at her. "Not a word."

Leviathan giggled and pointed a claw in the opposite direction where Jokull could see Warfang. He groaned and slammed his paw into his face. Of course it was in the opposite direction.

* * *

Warfang approached in the distance. Jokull was panting heavily; they had flown full speed from the forest they had came out of and as if some god was playing joke, they had to have come out of the side of the forest that was the farthest away from the city. They were almost to the city though, it was just a few more miles as the bird, or in this case, the dragon flys.

Jokull strained his wings to make the last few miles to Warfang. Clouds flew by as him and Leviathan tore through the sky. Leviathan was slightly In front of him, her endourance level was higher than his and she 'was' a little faster. Just a little. Jokull had stared at Warfang for almost the entire flight. It was huge! He hadn't gotten a good look at it when Terredor had rushed him and his family to the Temple. The only part of it he had gotten a loo at where the walls.

The architecture puzzled him. It seemed like it was made for dragons but had to fine of detail to be made by dragon paws. As much as he liked being a dragon, there was something to be said for opposable thumbs. It certainly made gripping things a lot easier. Except the dagger that Ignitus had given him. That was 100% made for a dragon.

"Jokull!"

The voice thundered through the air making Jokulls head vibrate. He recognized the voice. It was his grandfathers! Jokulls head swung around madly as he searched for the large green dragon. Concussing thuds filled the air around the flying dragons causing them to stop and hover in the air. Where was he? A veritable mountain of green scales wasn't that easy to miss in a blue and white backdrop.

Jokulls eyes roved the sky looking for his grandfather. He picked through cloud after cloud. Wait a minute. There! There was Terredor speeding through the air in an effort to get to him. Jokull stopped the easy glide he was in to flap his wings faster. As Jokull tore past clouds and birds to get to his grandfather, the only thought in his head was faster, faster!

A sudden whoosh later, he collided with Terredor, knocking the breath out of both of them and causing Jokull to lock up his wings. He started to fall but was caught by a large, green paw. It squeezed him to the owners chest in a living embrace.

"Young dragon, you are in a heap of trouble and how in the name of the Ancestors did you fly that fast?"

"My my." Said Jokull as he looked cheekily up at his grandfather and hugged him around the middle. "Aren't you happy to see me."

Jokull did wonder how he had gotten there so fast. The same thing had happened when he had been racing after Leviathan. He had just willed himself to go faster and, he did. Jokull just shrugged his shoulders and nuzzled tighter into his grandfathers chest. He had just found out that he even had one and he wasn't about to let him go. His grandfather on his mothers side had been in jail a loot the time and that side of the family had slowly drifted away. He hugged Terredor tighter.

Terredor couldn't help it. He cracked a smile at the young dragons antics. It reminded him so much of his son in Reagons early years but he was still wondering how Jokull had shot through the sky like that. The only dragons that could fly that fast were... Terredors eyes widened in worry The only dragons that can use those Elements were dragons that had been possessed by them and Jokull had been turning the same color purple as Cynder when he had arrived here.

Terredor unwrapped his arms from the young dragon and grabbed Jokull under the armpits, forcing him away from his chest. Terredor held him forelegs length away and examined him. He was blue. A dark blue but, blue. Terredor continued to examine the dragon before him. He showed none of the signs of being taken over by the Dark Elements. The dark color was a little odd, but there were many dragons with naturally dark scales. Including his wife. Terredor inwardly cringed at the memories of the way she had been treated. That way of life had been steadily getting worse too, ever since the rise of Malefor You couldn't go anywhere without seeing that treatment anymore, even the cheetah villages.

Terredor felt something poking his face. It snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Jokull with a concerned look on his face drawing his wing back to his side.

"What's wrong?" Jokull asked. "Your crying."

Terredor hurriedly wiped off an eye with his claw. Sure enough tears had leaked out of his eyes. He quickly wiped off both eyes with the back of his paw. Terredor looked at Jokull and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine." He said. "Just a few old memories that I dredged up." Terredors expression grew hard. "Now. I have a question for you and I want you two answer it truthfully. Understood?"

Jokull nodded sagely. In the short time that he had known his grandfather he knew that you never lied to him.

Terredor cracked a smile. "Where have you been!? You've been gone for over a week!"

Jokulls mouth formed a small O. A week? That would make sense. It had been three days in the Human world so it would have been nine here.

"Warn me next time before you do that mister."

Jokull turned to see Leviathan flapping her way toward them. He smiled sheepishly at her irritated face. He had forgotten about her in the excitement of seeing his grandfather again.

"Sorrrrryyyyy." He whined. "I don't even know how I do it."

Leviathans unamused face caused him shrink back and latched onto his grandfathers back. The green dragon chuckled at the two teenage dragons antics. Jokull stuck out his tongue at Leviathan in a childish gesture. His eyes grew wide as Leviathan dive bombed him.

_Oh shit! Oh shit!_

Jokull released Terredors back and dropped like a rock. Leviathan wasn't far behind. Jokull looked back and gulped. Leviathans face was furious! And was that 'steam' coming out of her ears? Jokull turned to fly away. Yep, she was most definentally pissed. They chased each other around for a few minutes until Leviathan caught Jokull.

_Uh-oh._ Was all he could think before his head was encased in freezing cold water.

"Cold! Cold!"

Terredor laughed. He couldn't help it! The two younger dragons quarreled like new mates! Always finding a way to make it fun without hurting one another's feelings. Jokull had freed himself from Leviathans and was now chasing her around. As he chased her he was reaching for her tail. Terredors eyes widened. This was not going to end well for Jokull.

Jokull grabbed Leviathans tail with his paw and started to pull back. Finally! He caught up with her! He pulled back with the intent of showing her just how cold his ice could get without freezing. What he didn't expect was her response. Leviathan yanked her tail away from him and did a mid-air turn so that she was facing Jokull. Her maw opened wide and a torrent of scalding water rushed out.

Pain. Oh the pain. Jokull gasped as the water covers his entire body in a scalding bath. He met go of Leviathans tail as his wings folded to his body to escape the heat and plummeted. Jokull kept his eyes shut as the wind whistled through his ears. He tried to open his wings but cried out from the pain. It felt like they were deep fried! Well that's what his entire body felt like right now. Jokull tensed up as he prepared to slam into the ground once again. But. It never came. In fact it felt like he was slowing down. Then came a yank.

"Don't worry I have you." Came Terredors voice from above him.

Jokull looked up. There was his grandfather holding onto his tail and hovering in place with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Asked Terredor.

Jokull nodded his head as he swung upside down. It was getting a bit nauseating. He spread his wings and Terredor let go of his tail. Jokull flapped on place for a minute and shook his head to clear it. He twisted his neck to look over his body. That water had 'hurt' but it didn't seem to leave any lasting damage.

Jokull glanced around. Leviathan was no longer flying near them. He began to get worried. Maybe she flew off? Or maybe she had landed? A quick scan of the ground showed that that was the case. Leviathan was laying down on a small rise just under him and Terredor. Jokull narrowed his eyes. Was she crying? Jokull glanced at Terredor hoping for some answers. The elder dragon shrugged and motioned to the crying dragoness on the ground.

Jokull folded his wings and dove toward the crying dragoness's position. He landed with a small thump just behind her. Leviathan didn't even look up. Jokull slowly walked up to her worried. He had never seen the normally excited dragoness like this. He frowned. Maybe it had something to do with her spraying him with water?

He stopped just beside Leviathan and wrapped a wing around her middle. She jumped at his touch and tried to pull away. Jokull responded by squeezing tighter and pulling her in closer. Slowly Leviathan accepted that he wasn't going away and stopped crying, just leaning into Jokulls embrace. Her breaths came in short gasps and her chest heaved, Leviathans tail slowly wrapped around Jokulls their tailblades making a slight clinking noise as they connected. They sat there for a few minutes before Jokull lowered his head to Leviathans and gave her jaw a little nuzzle.

"Better?" Jokull asked giving her a small smile.

Leviathan nodded her head and wiped away the remaining tears. Jokull noticed that her tail was still around his but didn't say anything. Obviously her tail was a no-no spot so why was she holding onto his? He gave a mental shrug and decided to figure out later. The embrace lasted a few minutes longer until Leviathan pulled away. Her eyes were all bloodshot from crying and her nose as running a little. Jokull frowned. He hated seeing her like this.

Leviathan stood up to her full height and smiled up at Jokull, her head a few inches lower than his. Jokull looked down at her surprised. Why he hadn't noticed that he was that much larger than her was beyond him, but he was fine with it. It meant that he could protect her when needed. Not that she really needed it, but the thought made Jokull feel a little better for some reason.

He looked down at Leviathan. She smiled warmly at him and her head shot up. Jokulls face exploded into a deep purple color, his blush showing through his scales. She had licked him! It was most likely a friendly lick to show her appreciation but still! Leviathan drew her head back and started to giggle as Jokull stared at her with an incredulous expression.

A deep chuckle resonated throughout the air. Jokull turned his head to look at Terredor. The old dragon was laughing at them! Jokull didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or annoyed at him. Obviously his reaction to Leviathans lick was amusing. Even she was giggling at him. Jokulls face became even more red and he covered his head with his wings.

"You look so cute when you blush." Tittered Leviathan holding a paw to her maw. "Sorry about blasting you with water. Its just I've had a few...Bad experiences with male dragons grabbing my tail and you surprised me by grabbing it."

As soon as she said that Jokull groaned and if it was at all possible, shrunk down even more into his wings trying to hide his intensifying blush. Leviathan scooted over to his side and wrapped a wing around Jokull. He moved his wings a little bit and took a questioning glance at her. A sudden thought came to his mind that had previously escaped him in the excitement of seeing his grandfather again.

"Oh crap! We have to find Archer and Kira!"

Leviathan jumped away from him, surprised at his outburst. Even Terredor jumped a little. His embarrassment forgotten, Jokull spread his wings and shot off into the air to get a better view. Jokull spun around in place, his tail whipping behind him with the force of the turn. It connected with something. And that something was female and very familiar and now very pissed.

"Son of b*** Jokull!" Shouted Cynder. "Watch were you swing that thing. It hurts!"

Jokull turned and saw Cynder holding her paw over a small gash in her forehead. She looked mad. Peering behind her he saw Spyro carrying Sheilia and Kira's sister. He took one look at Spyros face and knew he was getting no help from him. He gulped. Turning his eyes back to Cynder he chuckled nervously. She had the same look in her eyes when he beat her in a training brawl during their time with Ignitus. Needless to say, he never tried to beat her again. She moved forward slightly. He moved back. She moved forward. He moved back again. Cynder narrowed her eyes at him. Jokull spun around and beat his wings. He risked a glance behind himself and didn't like what he saw. Cynder was right on his tail!

Jokull faced forward and thrust his wings up and down as fast as he could. He knew Cynder wouldn't hurt him all that bad. It was more like the dynamic of an older sister or cousin between them. So she wouldn't hurt him _to_ bad but he still didn't want to get caught by her. She knew a few intriguing and painful tortures. The last time he had done something like this and she had caught him, he was tied to a tree limb upside down by his tail. Jokull shuddered at the memory. It may not sound bad but it was. Just something about being hung by your tail just scared the wits out of any dragon. Jokull blinked. Why was his vision getting all blurry? He blinked again. It wasn't going away. Then his vision started to go black. Jokull felt himself losing conscious. Then. Nothing...


	13. Chapter 13: A Trying Meeting

Chapter 13: A Trying Meeting.

Jokull hissed at the bright white light shining in his eyes. It had woken him from... something. He didn't know if it was sleep or unconsciousness. It certainly didn't help any with his aching body. Even with the red crystals he was still insanely sore from his crash and the two prolonged flights. He felt his wing involuntarily move to cover his face, blocking out the bright white light and instead turning it into a dark blue as it shone through his wing membrane. The light faded away and Jokull moved his wing to get a view of his surroundings. It looked familiar. A long room filled to the brim with bookshelves; all completely full of books.

Jokull smacked his face with a paw. Of course! He was at the Chroniclers home! But how? And more importantly why? The last time he was here Ignitus had sent him back to his world to retrieve Spyro. Maybe another dragon had fallen through a portal? Well he wasn't going to find out just sitting around here. Jokull heaved himself off the floor where he had been lying and took a step forward. Only to step on something slick and fall flat on his face with a sickening splat. Jokull groaned and lifted his head from a wet puddle on the ground to stare straight something that looked like it was supposed to be stuck in the pits of hell for all eternity. With a strangled cry Jokull scrabbled back from the thing and slammed into a bookcase. It didn't move. Jokull's heart was pounding in his chest, so hard that he was sure anybody near could hear it clear as day. Slowly his breathing and heart rate returned to normal and he carefully got up to examine the hopefully dead abomination before him.

It was ugly as sin itself. Mottled gray and brown skin, scales, and even fur covered its body in small patches here and there. It looked like it was supposed to stand on two legs and had two arms absolutely covered in spines that looked like they were just randomly placed. It had four wings that were as patchy as the rest of its body; with membrane and feathers just scattered around in uneven patches. None of the limbs were even the same size! Its face though. Jokull couldn't describe it. It was a twisted mess of a maw, beak, and snout of some sort. Teeth stuck out at uneven intervals and were all jagged and broken and some even stuck out sideways from its mouth like tusks.

Jokull shivered. If this thing had been alive... Nope he didn't want to think about it. Ignitus's training didn't cover fighting things scary enough to make Archer piss his pant. Of course he really was the only one that could do that anymore, Kira would just run away screaming. Jokull chuckled a little bit. The thought was funny but if it did happen then he didn't know what _he _would do. Probably fight. He couldn't let his friends and family get hurt. Taking a leap, Jokull flew over the beast on the ground and continued down the walkway between the bookshelves.

* * *

An hour later he was still walking down the hallway like room. He hadn't encountered anything except more bookshelves and even more bookshelves. He must have been lucky the first time that he had arrived.

"Dang." Jokull mumbled under his breath. "I forgot how long these rooms were. Its almost like they go on forever."

"They pretty much do Jokull."

The dark cobalt dragon yelped and spun around to see the amused face of a certain purple dragon. Jokull snorted at him in irritation and turned away.

"Very funny Spyro."

Spyro shrugged his shoulders in response. That was weird. Jokull had never seen a dragon shrug their shoulders before. It was funny looking to. Spyros wings moved with his shoulders, making it look like they were moving up and down his back. Jokull shuddered. A little creepy. Jokull turned his mind back to more important matters. Like what was Spyro doing here and what did Ignitus _want. _Jokull expected to see the old dragon soon. If only to tell him why he was here. He returned his attention to Spyro.

"Any idea as to why we are here?" Jokull asked.

Spyro shook his head. "No. The last time I was contacted by the Chronicler it was to regain my last Element. Other than that he hasn't contacted me since."

Spyro didn't know either. Jokull sighed. Looks like they would be stuck until Ignitus came and found them. Cause they sure weren't making any progress in this place. It wasn't like this when he had been training with him. Maybe its a different building? That was always a possibility. He had seen a few other buildings in his time here. Jokull looked up at the ceilings. They were vaulted and the shelves didn't reach all the way up to them. Maybe...

"Hey Spyro."

"Hmmm"

"How do you feel about flying inside."

Spyro looked up at the ceilings and grinned. "Should be fun."

Both dragons crouched and lifted their wings up. One flap later and they were above the bookshelves. There was just enough room for them to fly between the ceiling and the top of the shelves. Grazing his wings with each flap, Jokull winced. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea. Spyro wasn't having the same problem. His wingspan was just slightly smaller than Jokulls. Still he needed to find out why he was here. Powering through it, Spyro and Jokull flew for what seemed like hours until they came across something that was very familiar to Jokull. The large hourglass that Kira had woken up by the first time they had been here.

Swinging his tail, Jokull tapped Spyro and motioned toward the hourglass. Spyro nodded affirmative and started to wing his way toward it. Landing near it the two dragons were shocked. Gashes and black marks were everywhere. Deep scars and holes pockmarked the floor and there were parts of the shelves looked like they had been blasted apart. And to top it all off, in the middle of the mess was a pure black dragon. A simple triangle was its tailblade, and straight horns stuck op from its head like thorns. Jokull heard a sharp inhale to his side and looked over to see Spyro fuming with rage. Literally. Smoke was coming out of his ears and nostrils. Jokull nudged the purple dragon to get his attention.

"You alright."

Spyro shook his head. "No. That dragon brings up some bad memories and it makes me angry to think about what the poor guy has gone through." Spyro shook his head. "But how is this dragon like this? The only dragon that I know of that can do this is Malefor and he is sealed in the worlds core."

"You are only half right on that Spyro. Malefor couldn't do this and he isn't sealed in the core."

Jokull jumped into the air. He hadn't been expecting him to sneak up on the two of them like that. Spyro's reaction was even better though. His face turned white and he collapsed on the spot. White! How was that even possible with purple scales!? Meh. Screw logic, its funny. Jokull poked the purple dragon with a wing. Spyro jumped ten feet into the air and landed hard on his rear. Jokull couldn't help it. He burst into a fit of laughter. It seemed like their company couldn't either. Deep reverberating chuckles bounced throughout the room as the large teal dragon held his chest in amusement.

Spyro gave Jokull an un-amused glare as he turned and finally looked at the other being in the room. Tears filled his eyes as he whispered his name.

"Ignitus. Your alive."

Ignitus gave Spyro a soft smile. "Yes I am alive." His face grew dark. "But their is more important matters to attend to now. We will have time to talk later. Jokull."

"Yes sir?" Jokull answered surprised that he had been called out.

Ignitus gave a soft chuckle. "How many times have I told you? Its just Ignitus. But, do you remember having any dream of any kind recently?"

Jokull thought back to the recent few days. He didn't remember having any dream but his mind told him that something was missing. Concentrating, he tried to grasp the sensation in his mind. It was fleeting, slipping out of his minds grasp every time he made a grab for it. Growling, Jokull snatched it and his mind exploded in a myriad of memories, most of which were not his. As the memories flooded through his mind, Jokull cried out, grabbing his head in pain. He fell over sideways as his mind swirled around hundreds of memories and his vision started to fade. Just before it went dark Jokull heard Spyro calling his name and someone grabbing his shoulders and shaking them.

* * *

_Blinking tears out of his eyes, a young purple dragon hugged his mother and nuzzled into her neck. He stayed there for a few seconds before a voice called for him. Releasing his mother he looked at her, tears threatening to fall from his green eyes. Swinging his neck around, he saw a large blue dragon waiting on a hill, ready to take him away. He looked back at his mother tears now falling from his face. The yellow dragoness gave a sad smile and hugged him with her wings. The young dragon pulled away from his mothers hug and walked toward the large blue dragon. _

_Taking one last look at his home. The young purple dragon took wing and followed the large blue dragon who had already taken off. He leveled off next to the older dragon and sniffed. __The older dragon looked at him with a knowing look._

_"Scared?" He asked._

_The purple dragon shook his head. "No. I'm just going to miss my Mother." He turned his head and looked at the blue dragon with hopeful eyes. "I will be able to visit her won't I Master Rulfen?"_

_Rulfen chuckled. "Of course young Malefor. We would never keep you away from your family."_

_Malefor looked back at his home one last time and faced forward to the horizon, his eyes having a new gleam to them. A gleam of happiness._

* * *

_The training dummy seemed to stare mockingly at Malefor. The not so young purple dragon had been training in each Element for a year now and he was on his last one; Ice. He never could seem to form an ice shard out of it though. That was the only thing that eluded him. Inhaling another breath, Malefor tried to form a shard of ice and shoot it out of his mouth but all that came out was a frosty breath of air. Frustrated, Malefor slammed his paw into the ground. He looked back at the dummy. It really seemed to be mocking him. With a huff he turned around lay down on the ground. The frustrated dragon placed his head in his paws and stared off into the distance._

_"Still Having trouble I see."_

_Malefor rolled his eyes and rolled over onto his back. "Yes Master Rulfen. I just can't seem to get a shard. All that comes out is frozen air."_

_The Ice dragon contemplated Malefors answer for a second. "Maybe you need a break. Why don't you go visit your family. I'm sure they would be happy to see you."_

_Malefor jumped to his feet and rushed over to hug the old dragon. "Thank you!"_

_The young purple dragon rushed out the door, leaving Rulfen chuckling at his antics. Running through the old halls of the temple, he went through a door to the outside and came upon the landing platform. The good thing about the landing platform was it made a great place to take off from. Malefor snorted at the oddly named space. Raising his wings, he let the light breeze run under them for a minute before taking off. Spinning around in the sky, Malefor set a course for his families home. _

_Letting his mind wander, Malefor didn't notice a dark cloud of mist rushing toward him until it was to late. Letting out a strangled cry, Malefor was suspended within the dark cloud. Swinging around his limbs, he struggled to get out of it but to no avail. Opening his mouth to try and use a breath attack. The mist rushed into his mouth, smothering any cries for help and just as suddenly as it appeared the mist vanished into Malefors body. _

_Shaking his head, Malefor wondered what had happened. Shaking his head one last time, he flew off with no memory of the event even happening. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes flashed a sickening yellow for a second before returning to normal._

* * *

_Flaring his wings toward the ground, Malefor landed in front of his home with a soft thump. Shaking off the dust that had stuck to his scales during the landing, he walked up to his front door and knocked. A few muffled thumps issued from within but no one came to the door. Malefor frowned. This wasn't normal. His mother always dropped what she was doing to come answer the door, no matter what it was. Slowly he cracked the door open. Sticking his head inside he noted a few things that were wrong. The skylight wasn't open, all the doors in the house were open and a few things were knocked over from there proper place. _

_The house was by no means large but his mother hated having doors open and the first thing she did in the morning was open the skylight to let in light. Something was wrong. A few more thumps issued from the door to the right of the front entrance. Malefor slowly snuck in. Going over to the door, he opened it and froze. His mother was lying on the ground with a slashed throat and a dragon was standing over her with bloodied claws. Rage replaced the look of horror that had over came his features and he launched himself at the dragon, roaring. _

_The dragon reared back in surprise and a look of fear overcame his features as he recognized Malefors purple scales. It scrabbled back and slammed itself into the wall. Seeing there was no escape from the enraged purple dragon, the intruder lowered itself down to the ground and opened its wings, hissing. Malefor snorted at the display. It was pathetic. _

**_"You want to kill it don't you."_**

_Malefor jumped. That was not his voice. He looked around for the person that had spoken, fairly certain that it was not the murderer in front of him. _

**_"I can give you the power you need. You know you want it. The power to avenge your fallen parent."_**

_Malefor looked at his mothers body. An indescribably rage filled him and he rasped out three words. "Give me power."_

_He felt a presence enter his mind. It felt sick, evil, just rotten. Like something went into a hole, died, and decayed for over a thousand years. He slowly started to lose control over his body functions as he felt his limbs moving on their own. Groaning, Malefor felt his body change. He grew to the size of an adult dragon within a matter of seconds, spikes started to jut out of his face at random locations and out of the corner of his eye he saw his scale color change from a royal purple to a dark purple black. _

_Malefors head moved and he found himself staring at the other dragon in the room. It looked like it had peed himself and judging by the smell in the room, it had. Malefor walked towards the dragon as his vision started to fade. The final image he saw was himself finishing eating the dead dragon in front of him and turning to look at his mothers dead body._

_**"YOU ARE MINE NOW!"**_

* * *

Jokull's eyes fluttered open. A pounding headache caused by the sudden invasion of light caused him to close them again. With a groan he lifted himself off of the ground where he lay. Or. What was supposed to be the ground. Something cushy was supporting him instead of the cold hard ground. Slowly opening his eyes again he saw that he was laying on a rather large pillow. A pillow he recognized all to well. The millow, as he had come to call them, had been used as a face planting platform for many nights after a strenuous day of training. It was his old room from when Ignitus had been training him. Spyro and the old teal dragon must have placed him here when he blacked out. But why had he blacked out?

Jokull shrugged his shoulders. It would come to him eventually. Rolling off his bed best he could. Jokull got to his feet and took a step forward. A pain shot through his head as a rush of memories flooded his senses, two of which were forced to the forefront of his mind. Jokull gasped and surged through the door. He needed to find Spyro and Ignitus as soon as possible. Knowing his way around this part of Ignitus's home, Jokull took wing and blasted through the halls. He felt himself go faster as a wind tunnel formed around him. He passed through hallway after hallway, not finding any sign of the two dragons. Finally Jokull heard some voices ahead.

Following his ears, Jokull came to a door he had not seen before. It was rather large and reminiscent of the door to the Guardians council room just more elaborate and with a few symbols he didn't recognize. And in the very center of it was an hourglass that looked exactly like the one in the library. Not having time to stop, Jokull rammed into the doors hoping they weren't locked or barred. Luckily they were not and flew right open, slamming into the walls on either side of the room. This caught the attention of both occupants of the room, who stopped speaking. Spyro looked up right as Jokull back flapped his wings to slow down and he was caught in a gust of wind that blew him off his feet.

"Malefor isn't evil!"

* * *

**I'm really sorry it took so long! I have no escuse exept procrastination. I lost the will to write after my dog died and I decided to try and do some more two week a ago. Anyway hope you like it and please leave a criticizing comment. I want to know what I am doing wrong! **

**Talos889 signing out**


	14. Chapter 14: Fluffy!

Chapter 14: Fluffy!

* * *

Spyro looked at Jokull dumbfounded. Amazingly Jokull's story had checked out with Malefor's book. Ignitus had went to grab it when Jokull had burst into the room that they were in. Ignitus had never read Malefor's story before because he never through that the Dark Elements had a consciousness that was capable of possession. When they had said the Dark Elements possessing someone before they meant possessed with power, not in the literal sense. Spyro sighed and shook his head. His entire image of Malefor had been shattered. He was hoping that Jokull had been wrong about Malefor but no such luck. Spyro seethed. Now who should he blame for the destruction of everything that had been good.

Spyro sighed again. He didn't need anyone to blame. He just wanted someone to vent his anger on. Spyro lied down and decided to take a nap.

* * *

Jokull paced around the room. Why did he know all of these memories? How did they get put in his head and why? The memories that he had just relived were still on the forefront of his mind. These questions bugged Jokull until he heard the door open. Looking toward it he saw Ignitus walk through it with something on his back covered by his wings. It was large, judging by how his wings bulged out. Ignitus nodded to Jokull in greeting and looked behind him. A smirk covered his face. Jokull wondered what caused him to look like that and looked behind himself. A evil grin covered his maw. Spyro was asleep in the middle of the room. His head was tilted to the side, giving a perfect view of his ear sticking straight up.

Jokull slowly crept forward. Once he got to Spyro's head he tilted his own so that the very tip of his maw hung over Spyro's ear. Letting out a small trickle of freezing cold water it dripped into Spyro's ear. As soon as the water made contact with his ear, Spyro let out a yelp and scrabbled away. Jokull fell over laughing and he knew that Ignitus had the same problem due to the loud thud that echoed throughout the room.

Jokull heaved in a breath as he started to calm down. He looked at Spyro's face and burst out laughing again. It was so funny! His face was a mixture of a scowl and a twisted sort of smile. Jokull stopped laughing and finally got to his feet. He saw Spyro glaring at him and grumbling under his breath. Jokull shot him a shit-eating grin and turned to Ignitus. His amusement drained from his body. Down by the teal dragons feet lay that thing that Jokull had seen earlier in the day. Ignitus noticed Jokull's change in mood.

"Are you alright Jokull?"

The young dragon looked up at the Chronicler and shook his head. That thing scared him. It was in-explainable why. It just scared him. Another memory forced itself to the front of his mind. It was of that same creature. The thing, no the abomination, was tearing down buildings and killing all manners of creatures left and right. Its fierce strength tearing through anything that stood in its way, rending flesh and stone as if there were no difference between the two. It was tearing through a city full of dragons, their breaths not even fazing it as it slowly marched forward. The dragons tried to rally against it but the thing just screamed and they all ran away. The beast ran after them, the dragons teeth and claws doing nothing against it as it continued its bloody march.

Dragons fell left and right to its teeth and claws. The memory speed up and Jokull almost retched. The thing was eating the fallen dragons! A dark red sky framed the beast as it roared up into the sky in victory, blood dripping from its maw full of inch long teeth. The image ended and Jokull fell down shivering violently. He heaved in breaths as the feeling of pure terror filled his veins. Jokull fell to the ground and started to shiver violently. Ignitus kicked the thing out the door and sped over to where Jokull lay. He grasped the dragon in his forelegs and covered Jokull with his large wings. The young dragon grasped Ignitus's forelegs tightly, as if he feared they would disappear in an instant.

* * *

Spyro stood off to the side awkwardly as Ignitus comforted Jokull. He had not seen what the larger dragon had brought in and he didn't want to. Not if it did that to Jokull. The only time he had seen that was when Cynder had used her Fear Element on someone... Wait. Fear. Maybe this thing had a passive Fear to it. But why didn't he feel it? Slowly Spyro began to creep toward the door. He had to see for himself.

* * *

Jokull slowly calmed down. It was just a memory. It wasn't real. Just a memory. He scoffed. It had been real for the creatures that thing had killed. He began to relax. There was nothing that could be done. That had happened years ago and the beast was dead... Right?

"Hey Ignitus?" Jokull spoke his voice shaking violently.

"Yes young dragon?"

"That thing is dead. Right?"

The older dragons chest rumbled. "Of course. Do you think I would show you the dragons second most terrifying enemy if it was alive?"

Jokull had no retort to that so he just shook his head. Ignitus's grip loosed to let the younger dragon out. Jokull climbed out of the safe haven and sat on his haunches. He managed to smile weakly at his friend. Ignitus still looked at him in concern.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ignitus asked.

Still giving his weak smile, Jokull shook his head. "No but I will be fine. Not much can keep me down for long."

Shaking his head again to get rid of the pounding headache that had started to surface, Jokull looked around for the creature. Not seeing it he sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't have to see it again.

"You said the _second _most terrifying enemy." Jokull said. "Who the heck is the first then?"

Jokull saw Ignitus blanch. That obviously was a scary topic. Even for him. But Jokull wanted to know so he could avoid it in the future. Hopefully. Probably not. He seemed to gravitate trouble toward himself no matter where he was.

"Really Jokull?" Spyro called. "_This_ is what scared you?" He walked back through the door. "Sure it creepy and all but nothing to really be scared of."

Jokull was surprised. It hadn't scared him even a little bit. That was strange. Maybe because he has the memories of someone who had seen the thing firsthand. Just thinking about that thing made his blood run cold. Jokull shivered. If it didn't scare Spyro so be it because it sure scared the living_ everything_ out of him. Jokull heard Ignitus snort. His head swiveled over to where the teal dragon had moved. He was slowly shaking his head in a somber sort of amusement.

"Spyro, you were not there when this thing was let on a rampage." Ignitus said in a low tone. "It tore through flesh and stone alike, destroying everything in its way. It killed over a thousand dragons each time it was let loose by its master. The thing was only put down by chance." He lifted his head to the ceiling. "Malefor captured it in a time crystal and dropped it into a live volcano. He was hoping that the thing would melt away into nothing. Its master had placed a powerful spell on it that would have released a disease that would kill everything in the world if it died. My predecessor teleported it here and placed it in a sealed container so the disease wouldn't spread." Ignitus noticed the look of horror on the young dragons faces. "And before you freak out and run away the disease went inactive hundereds of years ago due to oxygen deprivation. It can never return."

Jokull sighed in relief. He _had _touched it earlier anyways. But what kind of monster would create such a beast? It was pure evil to make something that would destroy all life on the planet and it couldn't have been Malefor. Ignitus said that he had tried to destroy it. So who was it?

**ROAR!**

Jokull jumped. That scared the crap out of him. He had never heard that roar before. It was dark. Very dark and shook the very air in front of them. Loud thuds echoed through the halls and shook the doors. It sounded like someone was taking a large hammer and slamming it down on the floor with each step.

"Ignitus?" Jokull asked in a shaky voice. "What the heck is that?"

"_That_ was not supposed to get out." Ignitus answered, walking over to the door and shutting it. "Jokull and Spyro, use your Ice breath on the door and seal it. After its frozen place an barrier of earth in front of that. This will only buy us a little time." His face grew dark. "I only hope that its enough."

Jokull nodded knowing that when Ignitus got like this it was bad. Spyro obviously knew the same as he started to blow ice at the door, slowly covering it. Jokull joined in and within a few seconds the door was covered. Both dragons stopped spraying ice on the door. Spyro closed his eyes and focused as Jokull stepped away to let him do his work. A low rumbling filled the air as a thick rock wall surrounded the door. It was a semicircle of solid stone and went about three feet in either direction along the wall.

Jokull whistled. "You went all out Spyro. I don't think anything is going to get through that any time soon."

"I hope and pray that you are right Jokull." Ignitus said. "I hope you are right."

Jokull was confused. What was this great enemy and why did Ignitus seem so scared of it? And what got out? "What is this great enemy?"

Ignitus sighed. "I suppose you deserve an explanation. Sit. This will take some time."

Both Spyro and Jokull sat on their haunches, patiently waiting for Ignitus to begin.

Ignitus took a deep breath and started to speak in a low tone. "No one knows were he came from. He just appeared one day and started raining destruction and death down upon the dragon realms. Few survived his raids and the few that did where never the same. He was a bipedal beast covered in hair, with two wings sprouting out of his back, not dissimilar to the beast on the other side of the door. In its hands it wielded a fearsome blade that he called Wrymsieng; Dragon Slayer. He only had a vendetta against dragons. All other manner of creature he left alone, going out of his way to _not _ harm them. His name was-"

**_BOOOM!_**

The ground shook as the sound of the barrier around the door exploded into a million pieces. Jokull ducked and covered his head with his paws. As the dust cleared, a large figure entered the room. Jokull sucked in breath. It was a huge black dragon. It just barely fit through the door and Ignitus could have flown through that door with ease! The dragon was pure black, even darker than the one they saw earlier in the room with the hourglass. Jokull looked over at Ignitus and saw something that he thought he would never see. Fear. Ignitus's eyes were filled with fear. Pure fear.

"Younglings. You need to leave."

Jokull stared at Ignitus in shock and Spyro froze where he was. He was scared and he wanted _them _to _leave!? _Jokull went to protest but was cut off.

"No Jokull. Not this time." Ignitus turned his head to look at him. "You can not fight this beast. Leave now. Someone else will be coming with you. Do not hurt him."

Jokull felt a sense of vertigo as the floor opened beneath him and he fell through. He could only look helpless as the floor closed up above him and cut off Ignitus from view.

* * *

Jokull woke with a start and slammed into something hard. He clutched his snout as the thing yelped and fell back.

"OW! Damn it Jokull!" A familiar voice shouted.

A thwack was heard and another yelp.

"Language young lady. Language."

"Yes Ms. Ami."

Jokull blinked and looked at the occupants of the room. His mother and Kira stood at one end of the bed that he was on with excited looks on their faces. He heard loud snoring. Jokull looked over and saw his dad on another bed sleeping. Past him was Spyro on another bed. Were was he? Jokull looked around. He saw a few more beds lined up against the wall and a large wall shelf filled with baskets of red and green gems. He looked back at his mother and he saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"What's wrong mom?" Asked Jokull.

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes with a paw. "Nothing. I'm just happy you are back." She sniffed and her voice started to shake. "You disappeared again. Right after we were reunited with each other. I was worried that I may never see you again."

Her face was awash with tears again. Jokull was surprised. He shouldn't be but he was. In response he simply rolled off the bed and encompassed his mother in a hug. Wrapping his wings around her Jokull heard her sobs quiet down and she returned the hug. After a few minutes Jokull felt a larger presence join them. Craning his neck he saw his father wrap both of them up in a big wing hug. As soon as his father joined in the hug, Jokull heard the soft padding of someone's footsteps outside the door. The door opened and the footsteps stopped. Jokull saw his grandfather enter the room. He saw Jokull awake and his face lit up with joy. He took a step forward and stopped, seeing the situation Jokull was in. His mouth formed a small O and he started to back out of the room.

Jokull caught his eye and shook his head, motioning him over. Terredor stopped and seemed to fight with himself for a second before coming over. He stopped just before the family and stayed there. Not wanting to say anything, Jokull opened a wing in a silent invitation. Terredors face shifted from a look of confusion to one of surprise. He slowly walked over and Jokull wrapped a foreleg around him. Terredor stiffened for a second before relaxing and opening his enormous wings and wrapping them around all three of them.

Jokull sighed in contentment. He wished that this could last forever, the feeling of being safe in his families embrace. But all good things must come to an end as they started to pull away from each other. They all smiled at each other and Terredor cleared his throat.

"Well, I initially only came here for your parents Jokull." He said. "But I am glad to see you up and moving. That does not meant you will be able to leave here yet. You and Spyro took a pretty nasty fall. Kira has already informed us of what went on during your absence and Spyro was awake earlier today and informed us of what the Chronicler said to you these past few days."

Jokull sighed in relief and frustration. He was glad that he didn't have to tell the Guardians about what had happened but was irritated about having to stay here for a few more days. He let out a huff. It was probably for the best. he did feel a little bit sore.

His mother pulled him into a draconic hug, wrapping her neck around his and whispered into his ear. "We will see you later."

Jokull pulled away and nodded. As his parents walked out of the room his dad couldn't resist a parting quip.

"Don't you disappear on us again. You hear?"

Jokull smiled. "When have I ever done that?"

His father laughed and left the room. Now that he was alone Jokull heard a slight snoring on the other side of the room. It was coming from the side opposite of Spyro so it couldn't be him. Looking around he spotted a familiar sapphire blue lump of scales in the corner of the room. He peered over there and saw Leviathan sleeping peacefully on the floor. She looked so cute. Jokull couldn't resist nuzzling her cheek. Leviathan silently murmured in her sleep and a smile graced her face. He gave a small smile and went to lay back down. Crawling onto the bed Jokull took one more look at Leviathan before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kira smiled. She had seen everything that had just occurred. Apparently Jokull had forgotten she was in the room. Silently she padded out of the room and into the hallway where Archer was waiting.

"So how is the bag of scales?" Archer asked with a grin.

"He's doing a lot better." Replied the leopardess. "He decided to lay back down for now though."

Archer's grin morphed into a frown. "What do you think of what Spyro told us? A new enemy to the Dragon Realms? Even though they just got out of a war." He sighed. "And looks like we are caught in the middle of it."

Kira's muzzle creased into a frown. She had discovered something earlier that day that a certain new body part could do and she intended to use it on this human. Bringing her tail about she whipped him in the back of the head. Just a light rap to her but apparently it hurt pretty bad to him. Judging by his reaction that was.

"Ow!" Exclaimed Archer. "What was that for?!"

"This is my home your talking about Archer." Said Kira. "Not just some random place that we happened to fall into. My home."

Archer rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I just keep forgetting. Its a lot to take in you know."

Kira started walking down the hall toward her dorm. "What is?"

"This." Archer said motioning toward everything. "This is. You and Ma- er Jokull being a different species. A different world existing other that Earth." He sped up his pace to catch up with Kira. "Its all now just hitting me. We had stuff to keep us busy before, but now. Its all just coming crashing down on me all at once."

Kira was silent for a moment. "Why didn't you stay on Earth? That's _your _home. Not here."

Archer gave a contemplative sigh and placed his hands in his pockets. "I don't really know. Maybe because I don't have anything to go back to or because I have seen things that no one else will understand." He stopped and looked at Kira. "I was an orphan you know. I had no real family. Just a few people that knew me and you and Jokull. Even know you two have been torn away in a way. We aren't even the same species anymore."

Kira stopped and wrapped Archer up in a tight embrace. She felt him tense in surprise for a second before slightly relaxing. She felt his arms wrap around her in a returned embrace.

"You know." Archer started. "I always thought of you as an older sister. Someone to look up to." He pulled away from the hug and looked her in the face. "I always imagined getting adopted, but that dream has been shattered. Who would want to adopt something not from this world? Its just not possible."

Archer's body went limp and his face fell. Kira though about it for a second before her face lit up. She had just gotten a great idea.

"Wait here." She said "I'll be right back and maybe you can have me as an older sister."

Before giving him a chance to respond, she tore off down the halls. Running at only a speed the cheetahs could rival, Kira skidded around corners on her way to her destination. Stopping, she slid past her mothers door and slammed into the wall at the end of the corridor with a loud thud. The Guardians had been nice enough to give them a room until Shelia found a job and a place to stay within the city. Of course Kira would be staying at the Temple for other reasons, but that wasn't important right now. Kira heard a door open. Someone had heard her... mishap.

"Kira? What happened to you?"

The white leopardess turned her head from her place on the floor to smile sheepishly to her mother. She was standing in the doorway of their room and staring at her daughter in amusement.

Kira held her nose as she spoke. It was a bit sore after smacking into the wall. "I uh, ran into the wall. I was coming to see you about something important."

Shelia laughed a little and beckoned her daughter inside, wrapping her arm around Kira's shoulders. "Now what is this thing that is so important that you need to run into a wall to tell me about?"

"Well its about Archer..."

* * *

Archer stood in the corridor that Kira had left him in over an hour ago. He sighed. Where was that cat? Whatever she went to do was obviously important, but couldn't she hurry up? Archer looked at his watch. It was getting late. He looked at his watch one last time. That was the last thing he had from Earth. he didn't know how it came through, but he was glad. The watch had supposedly been his fathers before both of his parents died in a car wreck when he was extremely young. It was a nice windup one. Archer had never seen one like it. The band was made of tanned leather, and the casing was a nice silver.

Archer lifted his head. The loud thuds of something heavy on the marble floors caught his attention. He saw Cyril and two female leopards walking down the hall toward him. One leopardess was white with black spots. The other was a crimson red. He recognized the white one as Kira but he couldn't place the other one. he knew that they had met somewhere before but he couldn't place it. Archer decided to walk toward them. They were going to reach him soon anyways and he wanted to get it over with. He had an idea of what was going to happen anyway.

Archer stopped slightly in front of the small entourage. "Hello."

Cyril inclined his head in response. "It has came to my attention that you are in fact an orphan. Is that correct?"

Archer sighed. What had Kira done now?

"Yes." he answered. "I am. Are you going to stick me in an orphanage now?"

Cyril stifled a chuckle. "Of course not. Especially not when a family has expressed interest in adopting you."

Archer was confused. Who was interested in him? He saw Kira smiling and now that he was closer he could see that the leopardess beside her was in fact her mother. Why were they both smiling?

"Who?" Archer asked in a slightly wary voice.

Cyril actually gave a slight chuckle. "I think they need to tell you that on their own." He stepped a fair distance away from the small group.

Archer stared at the remaining figures in front of him. It was Kira and her mother. His face got an expression of shock on it. There was no way!

Ms. Codlin smiled. "I see you figured it out but I will ask all the same. Will you become part of our family?"

Archer stood there shell-shocked fro a few moment before tears started to form in his eyes. He silently nodded. Kira leaped the distabce between them and gave him a crushing hug.

"I always wanted a little brother." She whispered in his ear.

Ms. Codlin was a little more reserved. She walked over to him and wrapped up both of her children in a hug.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

**Sorta a nice change from everything that's been happening. A little bit of fluff for you guys. Don't flame. First time. Can you guys tell me what you think of the story as a whole? How does it compare with some of the more well known authors stories? I received a really degrading pm the other day and I want to know what the masses think about the story and my writing as a whole.**

**Talos889 signing out.**


	15. Chapter 15: And Even More!

Chapter 15: And Even More!

Jokull grumbled under his breath. He was still stuck in the infirmary. Terredor had said only a few days but those few days had gone past a _few days _ago. It was coming close to a week now. At least he had a lot a visitors and strangely enough Leviathan had stayed with him the entire time. One time he had even woken up to her snuggling up to him while he was sleeping. Jokull blushed at the memory. He was comforted by her presence and decided to just fall asleep. He had been awoken again by her poking his side. Apparently he moved in his sleep. Leviathan was wrapped up in his wings and she couldn't get out.

That was one time he would rather forget. It was so embarrassing to see their maws so close together. She was sleeping a few beds away right now and looked so cute with her tail curled up around her. Jokull quickly banished those thoughts from his head. Kira was coming later and he didn't need to give her anymore ammunition to tease him with. Somehow she new every embarrassing secret that he had never revealed to anyone before except his mom... Jokull groaned. His mom must have told her about them sometime before they had arrived here! Jokull groaned again and buried his face into his paws. He was never going to live some of those things down.

"What's wrong with you?"

Jokull looked up. Speaking of the kitty, there she was. Now that he thought about it she always had that cat like personality. Just now it was a lot more apparent than it had been. What Kira was really fit her extremely well.

"Just realizing who gave you all of my life's embarrassing moments." He said grumbling. "My mom has always been to free with certain information."

Kira giggled. "Yup! She usually is with anything from your childhood and boy, you were a _pretty __funny _kid."

The dark cobalt dragon grumbled under his breath, promising to get her back for this later. He looked back up at his friend to see a serious look on her face. Jokull narrowed his eyes. She was never serious.

"Now we have something to talk about." Kira said, her playful tone gone. "You hurt her and I will end you. Understand?"

Jokull frowned. What was she talking about? There was no way she could now that he liked Leviathan. Could she? He opened his mouth to ask, but she interrupted him before he could even get a breath of air out of his mouth.

"Don't even try do deny it. I know you like Leviathan."

Jokull sucked in a breath. She did know. Well... crap. Maybe he could bluff his way out of it.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "Of course I like her, she's a friend."

Kira smiled. Jokull shuddered. Something about that smile unerverd him. It was like she knew even more than she should about him. Maybe she did. The _had_ known each other since 3rd grade... Uh oh.

"I know how you act when you like someone.-"

Jokull had to resist the urge to slap himself in the head with his paw. Of course Kira did! She was there when he had a crush on that girl in 4th grade.

-You get all nervous around that person and you do things that you wouldn't normally do with people that aren't family." She said. "And I don't think you would nuzzle just anyone in their sleep now would you?"

Jokull froze. She had him now and she knew it. Maybe he could still get away with it.

"Kira," Jokull began. "I do not like Leviathan more than a friend and that's that. Got it?"

A slight scraping sound came from the door. His bed was one of the farthest away so he had to turn his head pretty far to see it and what he saw made his heart die. Leviathan stood there with a crushed looked on her face and tears in her eyes. She must have woken up sometime during Kira's and his conversation and heard Jokull say that he didn't like her. She saw them look at her and she slowly snuck out the door.

"I-I'll just g-go." She stuttered out.

She slowly backed through the door and closed it. When the door was fully closed, Jokull heard the sound of paws slamming on the ground in the act of running. Soon the sound faded away and the infirmary was plunged in to silence. Jokull sighed and lied his head back down on his pillow, a few tears leaking from his eyes. He had screwed up royally. Nothing was going to be the same between the two of them. Even if they patched things up, no girl liked being told that you weren't interested in them. But why had she ran away crying? It wasn't like she liked him back... Was it?

Either way he needed to go find her. Jumping off his bed he raced toward the door and blasted through it. He heard someone jump on the other side and looked behind himself to see Archer on his back. Shaking his head Jokull returned to looking for Leviathan. He ran through the halls, sliding around corners on the smooth marble floor. Passing a few moles he slid to a stop.

"Excuse me!" He called. "Have any of you seen a dragoness with blue scales pass this way by any chance?"

One by one the moles shook their heads. Jokull lowered his head in sadness.

"Thank you anyways." He said in a sad tone.

"Yu mit tri tha gates, she mit uv went t' tha city."

Jokull looked up smiling at the mole who had spoke. "Thank you sir. I will try that."

He raced off down the halls again. Changing his direction once he passed the outer halls. He continued to run down the halls, dodging obstacles in his way. Finally he came upon the main gate. Two cheetahs guarded the large gates that led out to the main city. He slowed to a stopped and heaved in a short breath. Slowly Jokull approached the guards.

"Have you seen a dragoness with blue scales pass through here recently?" He asked.

The guards exchanged looks and nodded to Jokull. He grew excited. They had seen her!

"Did she go into the city?"

The cheetahs guards nodded their heads once again and opened the gates for him. Jokull walked through the gates nodding his head in thanks. Once out of the Temple grounds, Jokull finally got to see Warfang in all its splendor. His eyes grew wide. It was huge! There was no way he could walk through it all in one day! Wait. Duh. Jokull spread his wings and flapped them a few times to get into the air. He started making passes down the streets, flying above the houses as to not cause a traffic block-up. Not that the streets were very crowded. It was later in the day and starting to get dark. The only people he saw out and about where a pair of cheetahs sitting on a bench in a secluded park.

Soon the city was encompassed in the soft glow of the moon. Still flying around looking for Leviathan, Jokull was beginning to lose hope. The guards had said that she had went into the city, but what if she had went back to the temple? Jokull decided to look for a few more minutes. He knew that his mother and father must be out of their minds right now, but that didn't matter. He had to find Leviathan. The dark cobalt dragon thought about something. What was he going to do when he found her? That weighed heavily on his mind as he continued his search. He didn't know what to do much less say about what she had heard. He sighed. It was going to be extremely- no stupidly hard to try and explain everything to her. Why was it so hard? Jokull sighed again and shook his head. He will figure it out when he finds her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jokull saw something glint in the moonlight. He banked to the right and circled back around to see if he could find it again. There! It was on a balcony that jutted out from the city itself and looked to be hanged off the side of the Temple. Jokull narrowed his eyes to get a better look. It was pretty far away. He was amazed that he could see it at all. The glint was now happening at regular intervals. Like someone was signaling him... or it was the reflection of scales. Re-energized with this new hope, Jokull put a burst of speed into his wings. He tried to tap into the speed that he had somehow summoned up when he saw Terredor but couldn't. It was a small chance, but it still disheartened Jokull to know that he still hasn't figured it out. That was something he had spent hours pouring over it, trying to figure out what it was. It gave out a strange feeling when it happened to. It felt like his body was disassembling itself for a second before shooting off to a new point. He always felt frozen after he did it to. Not tired, just... frozen.

Soon he came to the balcony and to his delight, Leviathan was there. Jokulls excitement soon faded as he saw the state she was in. Her eyes were bloodshot and tear tracks streaked down her face. She was still heaving. Dry sobs coming out in wheezes. Jokull silently landed behind her. He took a moment to examine her, trying to figure out the best way to approach the sad female. Jokull couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the under the stars. Her scales glimmered in the moonlight as she stared up at the moon. Her elegant face was tilted just slightly as the moon bathed her in its ethereal glow. Jokull sucked in a breath as he realized something. He didn't like her... No he was in love.

Jokull gulped as he walked up to her side and sat down, not making any move other than that. Both dragons stared at the night sky, one seeking to comfort another to try to figure out why the dragon that had hurt her was here. Neither spoke. Minutes passed and soon turned to an hour.

"Why?"

Jokull looked at Leviathan. "Because I hurt you."

She scoffed. "You didn't seem to care when you said it. In fact you were adamant about it. So why now? Why follow someone that you don't even give the time of day to consider her feelings?"

"Your right." He said. "I didn't consider how you felt because I was scared. I was scared about how you would react if you knew." He hung his head. "I was stupid for not asking you before. It was frustrating when Kira came in and started accusing me of things that were right. I didn't know how to respond to that and when I did, it was in the worst way possible. I hurt you."

Jokull felt tears running down his face but he didn't care. He had possibly ruined a good friendship with his first friend in this world. And it hurt. It hurt more than he let on. But what made it even worse was he was losing it with a person he loved. If only he could do it all over again. He would gladly have said that he loved her if he knew this was going to happen. He would even give up his newfound love for her if it meant saving her friendship.

Jokull jumped as he felt something nuzzle his cheek. His head jerked back and he found himself staring into Leviathans deep blue eyes. He opened his mouth to ask why but was interrupted by the other dragons maw pressing against his. He was surprised at first but soon melted into the kiss. Leviathan held it for a few seconds before breaking away. She walked backward and spread her wings to take off.

"At least I can tell the dragon I love how I feel before I leave." She said. "I can't stay at the Temple anymore, it will be too awkward between us now. So I will be leaving to go find somewhere to live now. Goodbye."

Crouching down, Leviathan prepared for takeoff.

"Leviathan."

She stopped and looked at Jokull. He had a slight smile on his face and was walking towards her. "I need to leave. I'm sor-mphff!"

Jokull pulled Leviathan in for another kiss. It was her turn to melt into it as she closed her eyes and leaned on the male dragon. A few moments passed but to Leviathan it felt like hours.

Jokull pulled away and pressed his forehead flat against hers. "Who said I didn't return those feelings."

Leviathans eyes went wide. "But you said that you didn't like me to Kira!"

Jokulls face fell. "I know and not a minute passes by when a wish I couldn't take that back. I was lying to myself and it caused you so much pain. I'm sorry."

Leviathan gave him another small kiss. "Shhh. Its ok. What matters now is we are her together."

Jokull smiled. "Thank you. Thank you for even giving me the time of day. Thank you for giving me that chance."

Leviathan smiled and lied down on the balcony, motioning for him to join her. A huge blush exploded on Jokulls face but he complied. Leviathan took notice of this and snickered. They both stared at the night sky for a while just soaking in each others presence. Jokull felt Leviathan scoot close to him and wrap her tail around his. His blush came back in full force but died away when he felt the water dragoness shivering. Jokull thought about what to do for a second before rolling on his side and grabbing her with his wing. He pulled Leviathan into his embrace and wrapped a wing around her. She tensed up for a second then relaxed, snuggling into his warm underbelly.

Soon Jokull heard her breathing get shallow and slight snores. He smiled. Leviathan had fallen asleep. Yawning he lay his head on her neck and followed.

* * *

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Jokull slowly woke up, blinking in the morning sun. He had fallen asleep. He yawned and looked down to see Leviathan still asleep. She was curled up in his wings with a content smile on her face. Jokull smiled and leaned down to nuzzle her cheek. She stirred and let out a cute yawn. Opening her eyes she looked at him and smiled. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Jokull smiled and blushed.

"Awwww! How cute!"

Jokull jumped with a start. He had thought they were alone! He quickly scrabbled away from Leviathan as she did the same. Facing their intruder, Jokull gave her a deadpan stare.

"Kira!" Leviathan shouted.

"What?"

"You now ''what''" Leviathan growled.

Kira adopted a look of hurt. "So walking in on my friends cuddling and kissing is a crime now?" She crossed her arms. "I sure hope not. I was enjoying the show."

Jokull felt his face explode into a blush and he knew Leviathans was as well. As she sputtered for an answer, Kira started to laugh.

"You should see the looks on your faces!"

Jokull grumbled under his breath. That was two things he would have to get her back for now. Jokull looked over at Leviathan and was startled to see tears in her eyes. He quickly covered the small distance between them and wrapped her up in his wings. He felt her head press up against his chest and wet streaks falling down his scales. Thinking quickly, he turned his head and shot Kira in the tail with some Shadow Fire. She let out a yelp and examined her slightly singed tail.

"What was that for!?" She said.

Jokull silently motioned toward Leviathan crying in his wings with an angry glare on his face. Kiras face fell and she slowly started to back away from the pair. Once she was out of sight, Jokull opened his wings slightly and started to stroke her head.

"Its alright." He whispered. "She gone now. No one will laugh at you while I'm here."

Jokull continued to stroke her head as she cried into his chest. Her body was wracked with silent sobs. Jokull frowned. What had caused her to be like this? He really wanted to know but she would tell him when _she _was ready. Not the other way around. As her tears started to stop Leviathan let loose one last shuddering breath before wrapping her forelegs around his midsection. Jokull returned the embrace, wrapping his forelegs around her shoulders. He felt her tail wrap around his and squeeze.

Eventually Leviathan pulled away and looked up at him with shining eyes. "Thank you. I needed that." She looked away. "I suppose you want to know why I reacted that way don't you."

Jokull shook his head. "Not if you don't want to tell me."

Leviathan breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I just need some time before I tell that to someone again."

Jokull nodded and looked around. "You know, we should probably get back to the temple. We stayed out here all night and I don't doubt that everyone is worried about us."

Leviathan giggled. "Awww. Do we have to? I'm comfortable."

"Sadly yes." Jokull said. "I need to let my parent know that I am alright and _you _need to go tell Kira that you are alright."

Leviathan let out an exaggerated sigh. "I suppose."

Jokull held her at arms length. "What am I going to do with you missy."

She put on a thoughtful look and pulled him back in for another hug. "Love me forever." She said teasingly.

Jokull buried his head in the crook of her neck and said. "I will. I will love you forever and no one else." He looked at her with a serious expression. "And I mean that."

They pulled away and Jokull saw Leviathan had tears of joy in her eyes. He started to walk to the path that led away from the balcony. Noticing that Leviathan wasn't with him her turned around. She was wiping away tears with a wing.

Jokull smiled. "Coming?"

He proffered a wing as she nodded. Leviathan came to his side and Jokull wrapped his wing around her. His tail felt a slight pressure as Leviathans grasped it. They walked toward the exit together, happy.

* * *

**A little more fluff for you guys. I will be going toward a more Slice of Life style for the next few chapters, so be prepared. I've been kinda lazy with the chapter titles if you couldn't tell.**

**Talos889 signing out.**


	16. Chapter 16: Explosive Results

Chapter 16

Jokull and Leviathan stopped at the gates of the Temple. They were about to knock when a loud thud echoed behind them, the air pressure from the blast pushing them slightly forward. Jokull turned and saw something that shook his very bones. A mad Terredor.

"Were have you been!?" Shouted the Earth Guardian. "We were looking for you two all night!"

Jokull smiled nervously, hoping his answer would suffice. "Just clearing a few things up."

Terredor stared at them before he relented and shook his head. "I hope it was important."

"Oh. It was." Jokull said as he nuzzled Leviathan.

Terredor raised an eye crest at the display and a knowing smile crossed his features. He let loose a low chuckle at the young dragons. Looks like they had really cleared things up. He heard a few clattering footsteps and looks behind the younger dragons to see two very familiar parents rushing toward the front gate from the city.

"Well," The green dragon said. "Looks like you are going to get another tongue lashing in a minute."

Jokull's face paled. He had forgotten about his parents. They stopped just before they ran into Jokull's and Leviathans tails, heaving for breath. They had ran from the opposite side of the city once they had heard that Kira had found their son. Taking a few seconds to catch their breath, Reagon fixed Jokull with a stare that would have made even Terredor shrink back. Jokull gulped. His dad was pissed, not just mad but pissed. He had gone missing again only a week after they had gotten back.

"Jokull!" Reagon barked. "Where in the name of the ancestor's have you been!?"

Jokull decided to try the same thing that he did with Terredor, but Leviathan beat him to it.

"He was with me." She said. "I was being silly and he came to find me."

She looked up to him with a loving smile and nuzzled him. Jokull's face heated up in a blush and he saw his fathers eyes flick toward their intertwined tails. A look of amusement crossed his face. His mother looked as well and she got a huge smile on her face.

"So... When am I going to get my wedding invite?" Reagon said with a grin.

Jokull didn't know his face could heat up much more but it did. He saw Leviathan hide herself behind his wing as her face exploded as well.

"Daaaaddd!" Jokull groaned. " Really!?"

His father gave another grin before Ami smacked him in the back of his head with her wing. Reagon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and bopped his mate on the head in return. She gave him a look and he retreated; shrinking back and loosing his grin. Jokull stuck his tongue out at him and the other Ice dragon returned it with gusto. Ami gave a stare that would have melted ice toward the two male dragons. Jokull immediately stopped and brought his tongue in. His father however, was a little braver and stuck his tongue out at his mate. She had a evil grin on her face as she leaned over and whispered something into his ear. Jokull saw his father pale with fright. Ami leaned back gave a satisfied nod.

"Jokull!" She said.

"Yes." He responded, fully expecting to get reprimanded for being missing the whole night.

The red dragoness narrowed her eyes at him. "Hurt her and I will show you your worst fear. Understood."

Jokull gulped and nodded dumbly. His mother was scary when she got like this and when she said something like that she meant it.

Ami's demeanor completely changed as she gave him a sweet smile and walked over to hug him. "Alright!" She wrapped him up in a big hug. "Just don't go missing again or there will be consequences. You are already pushing your luck."

Jokull nodded into his mothers shoulder. He had no intention of going away anytime soon. He pulled away and she smiled again.

"By the way. You two better get prepared for tomorrow."

Jokull tilted his head. "Why?"

"You have school and the other dragons will be arriving to Warfang soon."

"What!"

* * *

Jokull stood uncomfortably in front of the Temples gate. He had spoken to Cyril last night about how this schooling would work. It seemed like the same basic concept as Earths boarding schools. They stayed at the Temple and where taught by the Guardians. The same subjects where taught here too. History, language, science, ect... PE was a little different though. It was more focused on your Element and flying than just running around and sports. Their were many optional classes too but Jokull would only be taking one. Battle Training. From what he had heard it was much like martial arts so he would already have some experience in the field. He just needed to figure out how to translate what he had learned from a bipedal body to one of a quadruped.

Jokull sighed a little. Everyone from the Temple except Archer had been waiting for about an hour now and still the other dragons had not shown up. Archer was waiting in the Temple until the Guardians arrived and could explain what he was. It was getting a bit tiring just sitting there. Terredor and Volteer had left last night to go and get the other dragons. Apparently they were pretty far away. So it shouldn't be to surprising that they were not here yet. Jokull let out a yawn and followed what Leviathan had done earlier. Curling up next her on the ground he closed his eyes to try and take a nap. Just as he closed his eyes, concussive beats pounded his ears.

Jokull groaned and sat back up. "Maybe I should have lied down earlier."

Everyone couldn't help but let out a chuckle. They all turned their attention toward the sky and saw many black dots on the horizon. Jokull gasped. Their were so many! The sky was utterly covered in them.

Even Cyril was taken aback. "There is so many. The Temple will be filled to the max for the foreseeable future."

Jokull couldn't help but nod in agreement. It had been decided that the Temple would hold the arriving dragons until they could get settled into the city. The city, though it really didn't look like it, was being rebuilt from the war. Apparently it had been almost destroyed. It didn't seem that way, but when Jokull had asked Cyril about it he had said that the moles were incredible engineers and when it came to rebuilding it took them almost no time at all. As the dragons got closer, Jokull made out a large green colored blob and a slightly smaller yellow colored one at the front of the pack. It was Terredor and Volteer. Next to Terredor was a slightly smaller white dragon. Soon many dragons were getting clearer. There was almost every single shade of color imaginable... Except dark colors. Only bright colors filled the sky. In fact the darkest color that Jokull saw was Terredor and he really wasn't a dark color.

Jokull shrugged his shoulders. It really didn't matter. Color is color. Right now he had a job to do. Himself and Spyro were supposed to take all the male dragons that where actually going to attend the school to their dorms. Leviathan and Cynder were supposed to be taking all the female dragons to their dorms as no males where allowed inside. The Guardians would the families that needed lodging to where they would be staying and the rest of the Temples entourage would be helping where needed. Apparently Jokulls father and mother were going to be teachers so they had the job of gathering up any other dragons that had experience in teaching. The Teaching staff was not completely full and most positions were being filled by cheetahs and moles. Cyril had expressed that while they were grateful, it was supposed to be a school for dragons and the people who had the teaching positions didn't really want them either.

The concussive beat of all the dragons wings grew louder as they came in for a landing. The wind whipped past Jokull and threatened to flip him if he didn't have control of his wings. Terredor was the first to land as the rest of the dragons filled the streets behind him. Many of them were looking at the city in awe. Jokull chuckled. Volteer flew over the walls of the Temple a disappeared inside, no doubt to start preparing the staff. Another dragon landed beside Terredor. This one was a blue-white scaled dragoness with straight horns slightly darker than her scales. Her wing membranes were a beautiful ice blue and her tailblade was the same color as her horns and looked like an arrowhead. The Earth Guardian started to walk toward Reagon and Ami. The new dragoness followed beside him. Jokulls father was looking away from Terredor and as Jokull watched, his mother nudged him and pointed toward the two dragons coming towards them.

Reagon looked to where she was pointing and his eyes grew wide as the fell on the blue-white dragoness. Jokull blinked. He had not been expecting that. His father had tackled the blue-white dragoness and was currently pushing his face into her chest. He felt an slight nudging on his side. He looked over to see Leviathan motioning him toward his family.

"Go." She whispered. "I think this concerns you."

Jokull nodded and began to walk toward the commotion. He arrived to see Terredor holding a genuine smile and his mother looking lost. Jokull stopped beside hyis mother.

"I assume your just as lost as I am." He whispered in her ear.

Ami nodded and continued too observe the sight before her and gasped. Jokull jumped as he saw what she gasped about. Reagon was crying as he hugged the dragoness. Jokull took a wing and shoved his mother forward. That was all it took for her to walk over and try to comfort her mate.

"Reagon?"

The blue-white dragoness lifted her head to stare at the crimson red dragoness. Ami felt like the older dragoness was staring into her very soul and was picking apart piece by piece. She shivered, a sudden chill passing over her.

The new dragoness opened her maw. "What is your relationship to this young dragon Dark one."

Ami saw Reagon stiffen at the dragoness's question. She opened her mouth to speak but Reagon beat her to it.

"That. Is. My. Mate." He growled. "Be careful how you speak to her."

The blue-white dragon jumped at Reagons tone. "Oh. I am sorry about that Reagon. Its just what dragons with darker colored scales have been being called."

Reagon pulled away from the older female. "Not in my family." He shook his head. "I have had enough of that crap from where I've been living for the past eighteen years."

"Eighteen years! Its only been four since I saw you last!"

Reagon looked over at Terredor and frowned. "Have you explained nothing to her yet?"

The Earth Guardian shook his head. "I didn't really have much time. She only found me about halfway back from the Crystal Hills."

Jokull joined his mother by the three dragons and had been listening in on their conversation. He glanced over at his mother and saw a mirrored look of confusion on her face.

"Who is this Dad?"

Reagon looked over at Jokull and back to the dragoness he had been hugging and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Oh. Sorry. This is Seribathia, my mother."

Jokull nodded. "That explains it."

He looked back to Seribathia who was mouthing the word "Dad" over and over as she swiveled her head back and forth between Reagon and Jokull. She finally gave up and shrugged. Jokull fought back a snort of laughter. It was almost the same reaction as Terredors.

Seribathia looked back to Ami. "Who might you be? I would like to get to know the dragoness who stole my sons heart."

Ami jumped. She had not expected to be talked to so quickly.

"Oh." She said. "My names Ami and I really wouldn't say that I stole his, it was more like he stole my heart and I decided to run away with his."

Seribathia smirked. "A sense of humor. I like you already, but we will have time to chat later. I do believe that some f you have jobs to do. Hmmmm?"

Terredor gave a sharp nod. "These dragons are tired from traveling. Its no short flight from the Crystal Hills and we need to get them to their rooms quickly. I do not want a crowd of angry dragons on my paws."

He turned to the crowd of dragons as Jokull ran back to Spyro. The purple dragon nodded to him and returned to watching Terredor as the green dragon directed the crowd to where they were supposed to go. Soon a rather small group of dragons gathered in front of the two teen dragons. Only about eight or nine dragons had gathered to be taken to the dorm rooms. Jokull frowned. Terredor had hoped that many more would come and ignore that all four Guardians were not there. But sadly it looked like the absence of a Guardian had affected it after all. Jokull shrugged his shoulders. Maybe more would come later. He examined the dragons as Spyro started to explain what was going to happen.

Again, they were all brightly colored: not a single dark colored scale on them. Few were definitely Fire dragons and the rest were a smattering of different blues, greens, and yellows. All looked to be about his age which surprised Jokull in a way. He had thought that they might be older than them. He had already been shocked when he found out that Spyro and Cynder were only a year older than him so this shouldn't have been that much of a surprise. Turns out he wasn't that great at judging ages. The other dragons started to stare at Jokull and Spyro, looking at them with distaste. Jokull shifted uncomfortably and he heard Spyro do the same. It seemed the dragons were examining their every move to the point where it felt wrong to even move.

"So." Jokull started. "What are your names?"

The small group looked like something forbidden had just happened right in front of them and stayed silent, giving small glances at one another. Jokull waited for a response. When one wasn't forthcoming he opened his mouth to ask the question again but Spyro said something before him.

"He asked a question." The purple dragon said. "It is common courtesy to respond."

Jokull would have been object to being interrupted yet _again_ except for what came out of one of the dragons maws. He was to shocked to be irritated.

"I wouldn't want to soil my name with you." One of them spat. He was a fire dragon with almost orange scales covering his entire body. He had a simple dagger like tailblade and no horns to speak of. "I don't speak to servants of Malefor..."

Jokull stiffened and he felt Spyro do the same. It was one thing to get insulted but it was another to be called a servant of the most evil being in the history of this world. It was something he expected Cynder to get called. Not himself or Spyro. He knew that that sounded bad but it was the truth. She had even said it herself. A low growl sounded throughout the area. Jokull looked towards where the noise was coming from and his jaw almost hit the floor when he saw who was growling.

Reagon was glaring at the dragon who had spoken to Jokull and a deep, threatening growl was coming from his chest. He took a deep breath and the growl subsided.

"I suggest," He said in an eerily calm voice. "That you apologize to Spyro and my son. Both of them have done a great service to this land and you might want to give them a little more respect."

The orange dragon who had spoke scoffed. "What kind of service could these... abominations give to us? They are hardly worth the dirt they walk on."

Reagon's face grew almost purple with rage. He seemed like he was about to say something but Terredor placed a large paw on his shoulder. Reagon looked up at his father's frowning face. The older dragon shook his head slightly. The sky blue dragon took a few deep breaths and backed off. Terredor turned his frowning visage to the dragon who had started all of this. The young dragon was smiling triumphantly, as if he had won a great victory with his nose up in the air.

Terredor shook his head slightly, shocked at how low the dragon race had fallen to be discriminating against color. _Color!_ It was pathetic. As he stared the young fire dragon met his disapproving gaze and backed down slightly. It only lasted for a second though before the dragon narrowed his eyes at Terredor.

"Why do you look at me so?" He asked. "Have I not said something right? These traitors deserve to be thrown out to the streets. Not be welcome in the Temple."

Terredor let out a deep breath and blocked his son with a tail. "What is your name young one?"

The young fire dragon drew himself up with pride. "Nova. May I inquire of your name sir? You are obviously someone of importance seeing as you helped lead us here."

Terredor snorted. "No you may not young Nova. You shall be introduced to everyone at the Temple at the same time as the rest of the students and adults. I will however tell you this: You are on kitchen duty with the moles until you apologize to my grandson and Spyro there."

Nova looked aghast. Jokull wasn't sure what he was more irritated about. Being on kitchen duty or having to apologize. Probably apologizing. Nova started shaking with rage.

"I am only looking out for you!" He roared. "Once these dragons gain a foothold within the Temple everything we have worked for will fall! They are a blight in the Dragon Realms! These things should not exist! We should run them out and make sure they never retu-GAACKK!"

Everyone turned to look at Leviathan.

She shrugged. "What? I was getting tired of his holier than thou attitude."

Terredor shrugged and walked off, thinking the problem over. As Nova struggled to get up from the pool of water, slipping and sliding in it, steam was rising from his scales where the water touched them. He was glaring venomously in Leviathans direction. Jokull narrowed his eyes. He knew what this dragon was planning on doing and with how mad he was it could do some serious damage. Ignitus had taught him that a dragons emotions could effect how powerful his or hers Element was and fire dragon were easily susceptible to anger.

Jokull took a quick glance at Terredor. He was over talking to the elders that came with the group of dragons, no doubt introducing himself. The other Guardians were similaily engaged with the other adults and not many of the young dragons looked like they really cared. Not that there were many to begin with. Jokull looked back at Nova. He was pawing the ground. Leviathan was standing her ground, staring evenly back at the enraged fire dragon. Jokull smiled a little at that. That smile faded when he saw Nova begin to glow.

Jokull couldn't believe it. The dumbass was planning on doing a fury in the middle of a populated area! A few dragons had begun to notice and were backing away. One had ran over to Terredor in panic. Terredor looked over and his eyes shrunk to pinpricks.

"Get out of here!" He roared causing the rest of the dragons to start fleeing.

All except Leviathan. She had been backed into a corner by a slowly advancing Nova. Jokull rushed forward as Nova drew his head back, planning on delivering the fury at point blank range. Jokull heard his parents yelling something at him and vaguely heard Terredor trying to reason with Nova, but that didn't matter to him right now. Nova was trying to kill Leviathan and he wasn't going to get to her in time.

Reaching into himself he tried to find the speed that he had used before, pouring all his feeling of protectiveness into it. In a flash a light he appeared in front of Leviathan right as the fury went off. He felt a searing pain in his left paw and a bright flash and explosion destroyed any sense of hearing or sight that he had. Jokull felt a wave of heat wash over him... then, nothing.

* * *

**Hii! I'm back finally! :) Sorry it took so long. Many things happened and I kind of lost my will to write because of them.. But I'm back and hopefull you won't be to mad at me. Its not to great of a chapter and more filler that leads onto bigger things but I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Talos889 signing out**


	17. Chapter 17: Kinda Pissed

Chapter 17: Kinda Pissed

As Jokull braced for the pain of searing flesh, he thought about his family. How they would react to him being gone. He had just found out he had a grandfather that loved him. Jokull didn't want to lose that. He finally had a complete family, his father even got his mother back. Most of all, he just found out that Leviathan liked him. Jokull sighed. There was going to be a lot to leave behind.

"Um... Jokull?"

Jokull jumped. The tapping on his wing membrane was unexpected and it kinda tickled.

"You can let go now." Leviathan continued. "I think it's safe to let go of me now."

Jokull slowly unwrapped his wings and forelegs from Leviathan.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking her over for any burns.

Leviathan nodded dumbly and pointed behind him. Jokull turned and stared. He had expected to be burned to a crisp right then and there. Not be saved by a barrier of black flame. It was holding against the Fire Fury as if the orange and red flames were not even there. Small gaps in the barrier as the fire flickered showed the stones melting as the angry tongues of the Fire Fury were swallowed the the dark flame.

The flames felt...comforting to Jokull. The shadowy flames didn't feel evil, they just felt...warm, protective, quite unlike diving into the shadows that the flames had to have come from. He knew not to fear them. The flames were there to protect him and Leviathan, not harm them. Jokull reached forward with his paw to touch the fiery shield, reviling in the 'black light' it gave off and stopped. Now he understood why there was a sharp pain in his paw just before the barrier popped up.

"Well..." Jokull said. "That sucks…"

The dark cobalt dragon felt Leviathan lean over his shoulder and gasp. He wasn't surprised. His left paw was gone. All that was left where his paw had been was a blackened stump with streaks of blackened scales where the fire had licked up his foreleg before the barrier had appeared. The paw had been completely burned off, Jokull guessed that was why he didn't fell any pain. His nerve endings were gone.

As the Fury finally started to die out, Jokull started to feel something strange. It felt like one of his Elements were being used. The tugging in his chest that he felt when using one was prominent and slowly weakening in time with the shield as it faded out. When the shield started to flicker, Jokull saw his father spraying his ice breath furiously at what was left of the Fire Fury. It wasn't working. The ice was melting before it even got close.

The face of his father almost broke Jokull's heart. It was a face of such pain and desperation that seemed to tear at Jokull's very soul. His mother was just standing there with a horrified look on her face and tears streaking down her face. The rest of the crowd and the strange white dragon that had arrived were just standing there shaking their heads, not even moving to help.

What shocked Jokull the most was Terredor. The old green dragon had fell to the ground motionless. He was laying on his front with Kira and Shelia tending to him. His wings where twitching occasionally. That gave Jokull a little bit of comfort knowing that the old dragon hadn't just keeled over.

"Jokull?" Leviathan said. "What are you looking at?"

"Just looking at my parents and grandfather." Jokull answered. "My grandfather fainted."

Leviathan gasped. "Terredor fainted?" Her face went thoughtful for a moment and she lifted a front paw up to her chin. "How are you seeing that? I can't."

Now it was Jokulls turn to look a bit thoughtful. As numerous theory's ran through his head, the pull of his Element stood at the forefront of his mind. It wasn't the cold, chilling feeling of him using his Ice Element. It was…warm and yet cold at the same time.

"Look!" A voice shouted.

The loud shout shook Jokull out of his thoughts. It had been Nova's voice. As Jokull peered through the black flames again he saw the bratty Fire dragon pointing at were his Fury had landed. Apparently the flames had died out enough to let the other dragons see the shield of black flames.

"That proves it!" Nova shouted. "The evil in both of those dragons are burning off in the flames of hell! Only black flames come from evil!"

Nova turned around and lifted himself onto his hind legs with his forelegs spread out and his wings flared behind him. Jokull snorted. It was as if he was expecting praise from killing two dragons. A streak of green slammed into Nova and bowled him over, sending him tumbling down onto the stone pavement. Jokull jumped and made a mental note to never make his grandfather mad. He had never seen a dragon move so fast.

Terredor was being restrained by Reagon and that strange white dragoness as he was snarling and growling at Nova. The young Fire dragon was picking himself off the pavement with a look of irritation on his face.

"What did you do that for old man." Nova spat. "I was just cleaning up the scum of the Dragon Realms. Half breeds and Darks should be killed. Not stand on equal ground with the purebred dragons."

Jokull gulped at the look on his grandfathers face. Maybe it was time to show them that they were still alive or Terredor might kill somebody.

Jokull turned to Leviathan. "I will be right back to get you. If I don't stop this now Terredor is liable to kill a certain Fire dragon."

Leviathan nodded. "Alright. But why can't both of us just come out at the same time? And how are you going to get out?"

Jokull shook his head. "Nova went after you in the first place. I don't want to risk him coming after you again. As for how I'm going to get out." He started to sport a cheeky smile. "I will be using your shadow of course."

Before Leviathan had a chance to say anything he melted into blackness and jumped into her shadow. Jokull immidentally noticed a difference in how it felt. No longer was diving into the shadows a chilling, biting feeling, instead it felt like the flames. Warm, protective, comforting, almost like being with his family. Jokull finally realized something. His Ice was inherent to his very being but the Shadow, was something added, something given to him by some other being and he had finally accepted them as part of him. There to protect and comfort. Not as some malevolent force of evil to try and control him. Jokull let out a small smile. He felt complete. Finally where he was felt like home and not just a strange world he had been thrust into. Falling out of his inner thoughts he let ou an evil grin. It was time to make his entrance.

Jokull popped his head out of Novas shadow. Terredor was still snarling at him bu this time he managed to form words through his anger and grief.

"-THAT WAS MY GRANDSON YOU JUST KILLED! IT WAS NOT ONE OF YOUR SO CALLED DARK DRAGONS-"

Jokull grinned. He was 'mad'. Hopping out of Novas shadow, he slashed his left foreleg across his neck to silence the onlooking crowd. Inside he was laughing up a storm at the looks on his family and friends faces. Jokull wished he had a camera to capture their faces and show it to them later. Reaching up he tapped the shoulder blade of the Fire dragon in front of him. Nova let out a undignified squeak and turned around.

"What do you wa-"

A smack and a thud resounded throughout the courtyard. Jokull had smacked the young dragon with the flat of his tailblade hard enough to throw him through the air and into one of the Temples walls. Jokull pumped his wings and launched himself after Nova. He landed in front of the Fire dragon and grabbed his neck, slamming Novas head against the wall leaning heavily on him. Novas eyes grew wide as he saw one of the dragons he had tried to kill still alive. Jokull made a fearsome sight with his wings flared out with his teeth bared and his tail lashing wildly.

"Tell me why I should let you live after that stunt." Jokull growled out. "I do not like bullies and I especially do not like ebullies going after the ones I care about. Me, I could care less, but once you go after the ones that are precious to me. All bets are off. Now... Tell me why you should live."

Jokull punctuated his statement by tighting his grip slightly. After a few minutes Jokull grew tired of watching Nova shake and squirm and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Next time I will not let you off. Understand me?"

Jokull was rewarded with a rapid nod. He smiled and released the scared dragon and watched him scamper off to the crowd that had been watching. The crowd was staring at him with a mixture of expressions, some scared, some looking at him warily, and some looking at him with sorrow. The best expressions though were his family. His mother was smiling with teary eyes as was his father and Terredor was smiling with pride in his eyes.

Jokull raised his foreleg and gave a small wave. "Yo."

* * *

**Yes. I am alive. I am extremely sorry that it has taken me this long to post a chapter. I have my reasons and most of them are personal so if you want to know P.M. me. I do not want to just shout them out . This long of a wait will hopefully never happen again . The waits will be longer but rest assure. This story will be finished. Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Talos889 signing out**

**( yes the title is a how I feel about how long it took)**


End file.
